


成双

by sissikahn



Series: 花滑当代ABO [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha Deniss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Already 18, Bottom Stéphane, Coach/Player Relationship, Dephane - Freeform, M/M, Omega Stéphane, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 82,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: ABO师徒年下徒弟已过18，放心食用基本就是甜变着法子开开车跟我一起念，他们俩啥都不缺，只缺车





	1. Chapter 1

“强制分化”  
——学名“信息素效应型分化”，指那些在信息素检测分析中可查的、违背遗传学准则的特殊性别分化，常见于并无已知特殊性别因子的生物个体，属现代科学暂无充分解释的特例情况；该现象多晚于普通性别分化期年龄段发生，不论个体最终成为Alpha还是Omega，通常被认为是“受到周围特殊性别者信息素影响而产生的非遗传性分化”，伴随性别基因学的发展而渐渐出现在世人面前，是人群中极为少数的性别分化类型。

在被发现之初它曾受误解，作为信息素犯罪的一种，冠名为“强制分化”，各国一度对于有迹可循的“刺激源”进行法律上的惩处；后因缺乏科学依据而从大部分国家的律法中删除，但至今仍有很多人相信，有心之人会利用自己的信息素去“攻击”与“刺激”他人，强迫对方成为“少数性别”，进而达到非法目的。

 

1

 

丹尼斯不大对劲。据戴安娜的说法，晨训结束后他想起本该昨晚提交的作业有所遗漏，急匆匆地离开了；但这不合理，从训练场回家，他总会跟不参加晨训的斯蒂凡擦肩而过，斯蒂凡不应一无所知，除非丹尼斯特意避开教练的固定路线，绕了远路。

“他还问我午餐想吃什么。”戴安娜滑到场边汇报新的线索，“我提醒他大家都带好了午餐，他又问我晚餐……他是准备在家待上一天吗？”

热身以后就一直没有上冰的教练还保持着托腮的姿势，抬起眉毛点点头；看似首肯的态度令戴安娜转身时低声抱怨起来，她今天没多少时间去管丹尼斯的闲事，这里谁都没空。

这不对劲。想想昨晚，一切如常，最普通的肉饼，没人闹肚子，孩子们都早早合上电脑收起手机盖好被子，没人打喷嚏流鼻涕。斯蒂凡尽力回忆所有细节，不对劲的只能是今天。

即使有再大的脾气，丹尼斯也不至于缺席一整个上午的训练。“我回去一趟。”斯蒂凡没注意他是跟谁打的招呼，堵在胸口的猜测根本分不清究竟是什么。孩子就是孩子，需要他及时解决突如其来的所有状况，如同他开设学校后每一天一样。阳光正好，足以冲淡那些还没爬上心头的阴暗预想；这么好的天气，他应该给孩子们放个假，让他们出去爬山，奔跑，甚至大胆地冲个天然的冷水澡——不会因此感冒，大家都在最佳状态，心情上的放松愉悦才是最需要的。

尤其是丹尼斯。开明的家长与自由的师长都喜欢这样的孩子，也都害怕这样的孩子，喜欢他的自制与自律，害怕他时不时钻进个牛角尖，还得靠人花上三倍的力气才能揪出来。丹尼斯对自己的进展不满意，对自己的成绩不满意，他有时甚至看起来像是对教练的指导全不满意；可是他又会笑，把一些该说给师长友人一起分忧解难的话藏在笑里，昨天一切正常，今天一切正常，明天当然也会一切正常。这么看来，今天会离开训练场的丹尼斯反而是个好征兆，因为他的所作所为就是他送给斯蒂凡的求救信号。

他是个孩子，在他的教练那里他永远都应该是个孩子，只要他能说出口，斯蒂凡有的是办法好好帮他。

就像今天的太阳总会穿过窗帘一样。“……丹尼斯？”刚进门就能听见厨房里有条不紊的动静，可是房间里的窗帘都拉上了，只有厨房门口透过来暖黄色的光，就好像这里找不到太阳。家里没别人，孩子们在冰上，克里斯明后天才会过来，丹尼斯刻意将白昼翻转为夜晚，立在灶台边上，似乎没有听见门的响动，也感觉不到斯蒂凡靠近他。这不是寻常的丹尼斯，平时的他早转过来邀请教练加入，否定教练对晚餐提出的建议，等着教练给出一个又一个突发奇想，乖乖交出主导权，模仿教练的语调呼喝他专心致志的教练，但是绝不添麻烦；眼下的丹尼斯背肌紧张地凸显在T恤上，金发下的脖颈通红一片，肩膀起伏着呼吸粗重。

“你还好吗？”这一定是病了，斯蒂凡毫不犹豫地靠近，关切的疑问仿佛过了三四个小时才能落到丹尼斯的耳朵里，唤醒他慢吞吞的答复：“我需要吃点热的。我觉得冷。”

那是发烧了。斯蒂凡想都没想，抬手贴上那暴露在空气中的后颈，滚烫的皮肤，在他掌心下打着颤。

“让我来吧。你觉得……”“离我远点。”年轻人打断他，忽地找回身体的控制权，低头把脖子从他手里挣脱出来，将盛着蛋液的容器往左边挪了挪，声音又冷又闷。斯蒂凡不能跟任性的病人生气，他抢不过丹尼斯手上的活，只能靠过去抵在那隔着衣服还热的肩头，放低声音想要说服他：“我们该先看看你怎么了。”

这下斯蒂凡总算能看清与他僵持的年轻面孔——鼻梁上的汗水如同凝结成了冰，咬牙切齿的模样令人担心是否无意间作出什么冒犯之举。男孩不仅病了，情绪还不太好，兴许是一早在训练时受了委屈，这让他的教练急得心焦：“丹尼斯……”

像是听清他的呼唤，埋没在金色发梢里的眼睛抬了起来，紧皱眉头，一脸愤恨的迷惑。

有什么东西，一堵墙，或者长期阻塞的烟囱，被打通了，足以令忽然对视的两颗心脏都漏跳了一秒。

“你……你感觉不到吗？”男孩问，那嗓子显然已经哑了，听上去是动物的嘶叫，“那让我一个人待一会儿，用不了多久，晚餐时就会好……该死！别碰我！”

丹尼斯挥开教练打算搂他的手，放弃对蛋液的掌控，自暴自弃地退到流理台另一边的角落。今天他就是在躲他，他承受不住斯蒂凡惯有的亲密举动，这不合时宜，斯蒂凡现在不该这么做，他过去也不该这么做，他得走开，安全距离是此时此刻的必需品，而且在未来的每一天，这都成了他们之间心照不宣的共识。

丹尼斯从书上读到过，他知道出了什么问题。当每个同龄人都平稳地度过了青春期以后，他猛地受到未知力量的启发，正在分化成Alpha。而呆立在对面的斯蒂凡，终于依靠片刻静默的空气，意识到活跃在房间里的焦灼感究竟是来自何处。

初生的年轻Alpha，信息素渗透在整个厨房里，当被觉察的瞬间，就会贴着皮肤，钻进身体的缝隙里。

这不大明智，准备比赛的关键时刻，突变成Alpha会使丹尼斯未来的评分体系面临全面调整——在他尚未适应这种生理变化之前，就先被扣去一片珍贵的数字——他们都以为一切早就定下来了，Beta，人类的大多数，轻松的生活方式与相对宽松的竞技氛围，适合与任何人相处，最重要的是，丹尼斯不用担心在一切没有尘埃落定之时，就要在他的教练面前感受某种与生俱来的痛苦与煎熬。

就像现在一样。即使不用眼睛，丹尼斯也知道他贸然闯入的教练明白了一切——无法控制的强烈信息素直接从对方身上找到了舞伴，将斯蒂凡小心藏好的本能邀请出来。不是丹尼斯的错，是Alpha在呼唤Omega，对，斯蒂凡是Omega，他从不避讳这个事实，但他也知道如何收敛自我，不会对他身边那些尚未度过分化期的孩子们产生任何影响。

丹尼斯不是烦恼分化期的年纪了，但基因和信息素都跟他开了个玩笑，迟到的分化，迟到的Alpha……

蛰伏的野兽正通过他的双眼凝视着那个被他挑战被他调动起天性的猎物。警铃在他脑袋里响了半天，却吓不跑在他脑袋里旋转舞蹈的男人。斯蒂凡看上去非常尊重他的要求，保持距离，但又毫不尊重他的要求，杵在那儿没有离去的意思。总是在学生们面前按下脾气的教练还是会常常露出坚持己见的那一面，例如现在，他不该坚持的，他莫名其妙的自信会害了自己，他低估信息素的力量低估学生的能力，他无辜地挑起一触即发的空气，他倔强地想先解决满心的问题。

“……什么时候的事？”“今天。”丹尼斯迅速回答，想快点结束这不计后果的对抗。可是黑发男人脸上的神色表现出他们的想法根本不可能不谋而合了，斯蒂凡的眼睛像是发现了一首新的乐曲，或是被灵感击中的瞬间，直想展开身体挥动胳膊——他是不是疯了？

“天呐，尚佩里的头一个……”头一个Alpha选手，要不就是头一个在这儿分化成少数性别的选手，当教育者正在经历职业生涯中的“首次”时，他们的情绪往往是很难控制的，“我们其实有所准备，你刚才应该在训练场等我告诉我的，那边有药，可以应对一切青少年分化期问题，我能在那边帮你……你现在没办再过去了是吗？”

他在说什么？丹尼斯反手撑在台面上，不知自己是冷是热。不论Alpha还是Omega，分化期都是难熬的，那不仅仅是信息素的变化，他们的身体里有某个或某几个部分都在挪动着改换形象，他们在错筋动骨中重生，越是痛苦，痛苦的时间就越短，丹尼斯能够克服这点问题，比不了他受的伤，他要的只是空间和时间，但他的教练看上去非要吃点教训才能满足他的心愿。他甩了甩头，试图清醒一点，但这动作显然被对方当作答案。

“那如果……”“让我一个人待着斯蒂凡！”丹尼斯喊出声来，这不能再拖下去了，尽管他是个初来乍到的Alpha，可斯蒂凡，斯蒂凡是个即使没有信息素也充满魅力的Omega……丹尼斯不能放任平时这种搁在心底反复咀嚼的赞叹在这种时候都蹦出来，他需要理智，他会失控，他将顺从天性而不是更有礼貌地循序渐进，立足学生的位置，谋求更进一步。

“可我不能就把你扔在这儿，你需要帮助。”斯蒂凡说话的速度也变快了，让人听起来不太真切。丹尼斯想指出他在逻辑上的错误，可现在如果还有什么逻辑可言的话，那一定也不是他们俩可以冷静遵守的。他的教练，他优秀的老师，他的斯蒂凡，如今大概也只能撑着脸色来说话了，从古至今特殊性别者在两性对决中吃苦的都是Omega，药物也帮不上大忙，自然之力从不偏向他们；而如今，根据他们俩那些情不自禁交缠在一起的信息素提示，丹尼斯不能再让情绪激动的教练继续留在他身边，就算他是自己喷涌出胸口的唯一渴求……

“我能帮你，”斯蒂凡放弃了所谓的“尊重”，他走向僵立在那边的男孩，目光掠过那不住颤抖的双臂，他的双手也随着目光来到所触及之处，从小臂到上臂，穿过腋下就是骨肉分明的肩胛，然后便不再移动，若即若离的手心轻拍着紧张的后背，好像这么做就能制止年轻身体中的躁动，“冷静下来，放松，你在逼迫你自己……”

丹尼斯已经够烫的了，但冷热交替之间，寒意常常占据上风，那时这个没有收紧的怀抱里尽是暖意，暖得使人忘却男人的举动究竟有多么疯狂。

“你没有出问题，你只是需要接受……”深呼吸，斯蒂凡将额头贴在丹尼斯的肩上，有几撮翘起的头发令人烦躁地躲避着躲避着便会躲到他的颈窝里——这绝不是刻意所为，他是合格的师长，他的准则中肯定有着那一条，“永不向学生们展示自己的信息素”。那就是丹尼斯的错，不知不觉中，丹尼斯施加在男人那边的砝码太重了，令教练无力遵守道德的束缚，在本能的指引下，慢慢收紧胳膊上的力度……

“离我远点！”年轻人在有限的范围内搜刮词语，最终脱口而出的还是最显易直白的东西，“你他妈已经湿了！”这不是斯蒂凡从没痕迹的发情期，也不是信息素导致的“被迫发情”，但那颈间的脉搏诚实地透露主人已然情动的状态。斯蒂凡是Omega，会让任何一个分化之前的人心头一动心生向往的Omega，这样的Omega就在他的面前，渐渐为他准备好身体，好像随时准备顺从天性的指挥一般，嘴里说着会为他提供一切帮助。

斯蒂凡甚至还在这种剑拔弩张的气氛中轻笑道：“所以你他妈还在等什么？”

……上帝啊。

丹尼斯脑门上隆隆一通响动。他不再留恋斯蒂凡颈边的温度了，除了抬起头望着那双虚晃得忘记眨眼的眼珠，他不知道还能做些什么……

他抽手捧起男人的脑袋，凭直觉找准嘴唇，抢夺彼此破碎的呼吸。


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

斯蒂凡整个人都湿漉漉的。丹尼斯想，好像他本人不是如此一样。光是唇瓣的接触便使他们立即动用舌尖，方才笑着模仿他诅咒语气的男人很快进入了教练的职责，借着他强烈的控制欲，反找出回旋余地，简单的进攻吸引了丹尼斯的注意，接下来的指导就掌握了好学年轻人全部的精力，全心全意去探索老师口中的秘密。

但教练想教给他的不仅仅是这些，认识世界的目的总是更详尽地认识自我，在这种时候斯蒂凡还有点小花招，找准缝隙就把战场推到丹尼斯脆弱的后防线上。一门心思的初学者早就被制住了后撤的路，他的导师发现耍弄他是更有趣味的游戏，分化热让人没有一处不是敏感的，种种过度反应……斯蒂凡一定非常喜欢看他如此，平时训练中教练总是比较容易激动的那一个，而丹尼斯只负责等待教练冷静下来想清楚问题所在——现在一切逆转，老师等到了欺负学生的时候。经验，本就是丹尼斯来到这里的目的，只不过倾囊相授的界线到底在哪儿，容不得他们深究了。面对抵着他胸口继续亲吻的斯蒂凡，丹尼斯的双手全无作用，又不能将男人拉扯开来，于是它们顺着伸长的后颈滑下，腰与臀只在一念间；他还是尽力保持着稀薄的小心谨慎，常识与礼貌告诉他，强烈的信息素作祟时他得到的许可只是一纸空文，他们都会回到自己的位置上，不再是Alpha和Omega的位置，学生和他的老师，选手和他的教练——他为何能允许这种事发生？仅仅是由于一个被基因分析检测宣告了只可能是Beta的人突然转变成了Alpha？

责任会在谁身上呢？丹尼斯混乱地想，从少年时代开始斯蒂凡就会告诉他，我是教练，我是成年人，我总是负责的那个，信誓旦旦的许诺和开脱，好像这些话不会随着丹尼斯的成长而有所不同。他永远是他的男孩，永远是需要被照顾和保护的男孩，即使时间变迁，即使他们俩当中先动手的好像是斯蒂凡……

他在干嘛？他梦寐以求的人正在他怀里他在思考什么？丹尼斯落下手，不管落在哪儿，男人都颤抖着更贴近他，无论他做什么，男人都带着甚于他的狂喜，享受欢宴酣饮，不愿去理会千万起伏波折的脑筋。

随着彼此唇舌的深入，教练忘记了曾在训练中反复强调的原则，施加在丹尼斯背后的力气越来越重，要将自己全部倚靠在他的身上。空气黏在他们之间，重心已经无法维持，连双腿都开始交缠起来，斯蒂凡除了拥抱亲吻至今没得到更多，扭动的腰肢快要脱离他们的控制——丹尼斯得作出决定，或者他们一起作决定也行，吻无济于事，摆满玻璃器皿的流理台无济于事……他刚睁开眼睛就越过斯蒂凡的耳廓看见早上刚被打扫干净的餐桌。虽然有点草率，但他的确产生了就这样把吊着他的男人抱过去的想法，只不过，脑中浮现的画面并未出现，因为他抽离的注意力很快就被对他了若指掌的教练觉察。

一个眼神就能从他那儿摸索出没成型的打算，斯蒂凡先离开他的唇，可又不离开他的身体——被抓紧领口被拖住，等丹尼斯反应过来时，他们已经缠着对方移到桌边。男人在他的面颊印上一吻，明明是那么轻巧，却又像是在他膝盖后面踢了一脚——转眼斯蒂凡坐在桌上，是他的双手将男人困在那儿的，他疑惑于男人下一秒如同唤回理智重归冰场的眼神，斯蒂凡要跟他说点正事，说点跟他们现在的体态姿势信息素毫无关系的正事。

“不要标记。”仿佛是在强调今天比赛中的要点，时间有限，斯蒂凡简短地概述这唯一的限制；他一定不知道即便是加上否定词，这个词对初经分化的年轻人能有多强的魔力。事实上他对这个出于习惯而脱口而出的共识在丹尼斯那边到底有多少执行力是存疑的，这也许是潜意识里的信任，信任学生一定会听从他的话，或者，信任学生一定不会听从他的话。一条规则，轻而易举就能变成一个惹人跨越的禁忌，斯蒂凡说不清楚他两个词里透露出的是“Yes”还是“No”，更别说放在旁人耳朵里是什么模样了。

一直以来，丹尼斯都是他最安全和最危险的选项。他不断避免将学生放在与性相关的范畴内思考，可只有在真正面对眼前发生的一切时，他才会充分意识到，不计较安全或者危险，这都是他最想要选择的那一个。

新上任的Alpha有的是天赋，只要老师稍加点拨，就会把故事领上正轨。丹尼斯的双臂困住了他，那他悄悄退后，张开腿困住那双臂的主人；他看起来一定像是要逃跑，焦急的男孩想揽他的腰，却扑了空——斯蒂凡把自己又送上前去，自对方的脖子一路吻到耳后。被迫分心的年轻人这下护不住上衣，T恤被掀过头顶，遮挡视线，他闷在里面抱怨着急需挣脱；等他重见光明时，他的教练已经完成了冰场外最潇洒的表演，扔在一旁的衣物和赤裸的半身，阳光还没能透过窗帘，男人就闪动着光。

丹尼斯合上双眼，任由勾上后颈的手臂牵着去吻所有能见到的肌肤，并想象他尚未见到的。他都不记得自己何时做过这么乖巧的学生了，只运用那些老师教过的，只练习那些老师允许的，绝不冒险从不挑战，直等到老师去解开他的裤扣。他当然会还礼，这不是静候前世界选手后一段优雅表演的时候，横冲直撞的信息素在他们纠缠上彼此以前就准备好了，那湿润的谷地不满他迟缓的行动，不满他搭在内裤边缘上的手指停顿的半秒……丹尼斯不知道自己从什么地方学来的主意，他揉按了半圈教练难以自持的腰部才由后面拉下那最后的甲冑，手指和手背都从臀缝间蹭过，令刚抬起腰配合他的男人回落在桌面上，嗓音陡然拖长，抱紧他的肩膀，还因一时忿恨而拍打了他的脑袋。

“我知道怎么做，”话一出口，丹尼斯就知道理智已经离他远去了，过去他曾屡次挑战斯蒂凡作为师长的尊严，但这种语气他没有用过，“如果你别再乱动的话。”

好像在命令他养了五年的宠物。不过这很有效果，那催促他的手掌转而缠绕起他的头发，指尖有力，彰显无处宣泄的欲望，指责没有即刻攻城略地的Alpha。斯蒂凡臣服于信息素里的威压，都没有抬起腿来，听凭丹尼斯发落。他有点担心他的学生是那种喜欢玩弄猎物的恶劣分子，丹尼斯不让他碰他们俩的性器，丹尼斯不让他们的下身贴在一起，丹尼斯想按自己的节奏来，想好好享受这个胜利时刻……“啊！”现实迫使斯蒂凡发出短促的惊叫，无论何时何地丹尼斯总爱给他点出乎意料的节奏，在他以为男孩还会保持一段滑行等待下个音乐点的时候，男孩猝不及防地从冰面跃起，一个接一个漂亮的跳跃，在下个音乐点之前完成，令他在场边不顾形象地为此喝彩，惹得男孩满脸得意的笑容——如果丹尼斯不是把这种惊喜用在捅进他身体的时候。

“天呐，斯蒂凡你太唔……”挣扎两下的教练红着脸红着脖子捂他的嘴，这下意识的动作让两个人都明白了含义。从不吝惜赞美的老师跟他永不自满的学生，一旦情况颠倒过来，老师恐怕是要为此飘然很久了。年轻的称赞单纯到掩饰不住情感的流露，他们终于直达主题，斯蒂凡一时不知该如何同时承受肉体和语言的刺激，他急着让对方靠近好用无数亲吻堵住那嘴巴，可是姿势稍有变化，体内的小Alpha碾过他寂寞的肉壁，他知道自己绞紧了，兴奋的汁液滴落桌面或者沾到丹尼斯的小腹，喘息中的热气喷在对方的耳朵里，鼓励着他的男孩耸动起来将他揉碎在餐台之上。

像是待人享用的菜肴……斯蒂凡支撑不住身体，几乎是被压制着躺倒的，年轻的Alpha抬起他的腿追上来，舔着他的锁骨，然后是颈边那不言自明的地方；啧啧水声不知是从上身还是下身传来的，丹尼斯放弃了烹制午餐的想法，这里有现成的美食，不用计入全天的热量，还能缓解精神中最饥饿的部分。他不知道他已经渴望斯蒂凡多久了，或者他知道，只是藏得好好的，假装自己并不知道。斯蒂凡是个亲切的教练，他温和地听取学生的意见，料理好学生日常所需，不避讳与学生近距离玩耍，他没有必须端起高高在上的架子；但这就意味着像丹尼斯这样的学生会承受额外的煎熬，斯蒂凡总出现在离他最近的地方，毫无顾忌地张开怀抱，更不会躲避学生别有用心的亲近——没错，他就是别有用心，他的别有用心在斯蒂凡热情的衬托下如何显得不那么突兀可是耗费了他大量脑筋，他不想让教练有所察觉，当然要瞒过一个敏锐的Omega爱慕之心似乎是不可能的，但斯蒂凡从未远离他，即便在他突然分化成Alpha的时刻，也没有。

可这不代表他的教练理所应当用身体来抚慰他的分化期。不是时候，不是他提出满腹疑问的时候，如今斯蒂凡的腿挂在他的腰上，斯蒂凡的呻吟像猫爪子一般挠在他心口，斯蒂凡紧窄的后穴缠着他似乎在期待他能深入秘域用硕大的结填满……结，既然他分化成Alpha那他就可以成结了，天呐他幻想过的，在他知道自己的基因分析结果不可能是Alpha后幻想过，他的教练被他困在他的结上，惊慌失措地尖叫着高潮，他把教练射在他胸口的精液抹在那合不上的嘴唇边，斯蒂凡会在他的命令下舔干净他的手指，虚弱地吻他，然后在结尚未消退的时候又攀上高潮……幻想投射到现实中，丹尼斯从身下男人的反馈中了解到，他更硬了，撑得男人混身酸软抬不动腿和腰，只能难耐地扭动着，呼唤他的名字。

“丹尼斯……”斯蒂凡喜欢揉他的头发，弄乱他的脑袋，也喜欢戏弄他的耳朵，“稍微，放开，我想转，转过来……”在性事中放软声音是最好的催情剂，他的老师深谙此道，但高估了他的自控力——丹尼斯没停下动作，一轮浅浅深深的抽插之后，斯蒂凡才再次找回言语的机会。

“求你，丹尼斯……”梦呓般的名字念了一遍遍，听够老师告饶的混账学生总算是缓下速度，露出点好心，帮他翻过身来。在训练场热过身，斯蒂凡也没法在这种攻势下长期保持攀附在丹尼斯身上迎合的体势；现在泛着热气与汗水的身体覆在斯蒂凡的背脊上，一切就轻松多了。他趴在桌上，双眼失焦般望着一片狼藉，姿势的改换令烙铁般的巨物探索到新的深度，而且更容易戳刺到内壁上隐秘的入口，头顶和颅内都是一阵接着一阵的酥麻。他没和刚分化的Alpha睡过，他不知道丹尼斯会不会就在这儿成结，他最后清醒的思绪在警告着他，他即将失去人类该有的意志力，他将不理会自己说出口的规则，他会请求给他所有的东西，结，精液，标记——他果然在期待这些东西，面对别的Alpha时没有的期待，他在期待被捆绑被束缚被当作器物一样使用，就好像如果对方是丹尼斯的话，被束缚的不是他这个Omega，而是丹尼斯，他的学生，他的门徒，他尚且稚嫩的Alpha。

那会意味着毕生的忠诚吗？斯蒂凡不能妄断，他从初次见面就知道这不是个毫无目的就讨人喜爱的孩子，丹尼斯心怀目标，纵使在这一时段男孩的野心和目标都是得到自己的教练，斯蒂凡也不能确定他们俩的全情投入会不会是明智之举。但感情是感情，性是性，Beta们都已经甩开枷锁，何况丹尼斯出人意料地分化成了Alpha——斯蒂凡攥紧拳头疯狂地摇晃着脑袋，那阴茎的头部顺着涌出的体液撬开他的生殖腔，他浑身上下都像是浸泡在热水里，没有一块是属于自己的，他是他的学徒用信息素与性欲掳获的奴仆，能够满足欲望的，只有更多欲望，他甚至感觉到身后粗重的呼吸反复从他颈上的腺体掠过。

“丹尼斯，都给我，丹尼斯，全部……”斯蒂凡浑浑噩噩地念着，不知道用的是什么语言，但他希望主宰他的Alpha能听懂；他觉得Alpha一定是听懂了，否则他不会被更快的速度与更重的力度折磨得差点要在桌子掰下一块木头；他没有碰自己身前，也没被人照顾，可酸麻的小腹令他不得不担心他会因为快感而流出精液淫液以外的东西。

他还不在发情期，也没有被唤起发情的征兆，体内胀大的结让他记不起自己射精的时机，毫无顾虑也毫无逻辑，斯蒂凡哑着嗓子喊着：“咬我，丹尼斯，快咬，求求你……”

求求你，别放过我。他想着，却也不清楚究竟有没有发出声音来了。

但是他没等到传说中那种被咬破腺体后双方信息素交融的感觉——Alpha射出的液体冲击着生殖腔，多到用结都堵不住顺着他们相连的地方流下来，可是没有经验的年轻Alpha抵挡了标记Omega的冲动，咬紧牙关没有遵从斯蒂凡不计后果的请求。

丹尼斯的信息素染遍他的身体内外，唯独没有眷顾他最渴望的腺体——在等待结消退的过程中，丹尼斯甚至伏在他背后，反复舔吻着他脖子上那块红肿跳动的皮肤，呢喃着他听不懂的词句，好像那是通过其他办法可以将二人绑在一起的咒语，提醒着他们，从头至尾都不应该通过性的方式结合。

因为他们是教练与学生，师长与门徒？

在失落中渐渐有些清明的斯蒂凡开始思考，刚才他在高潮中用的是法语还是德语，明明英语也是非常简单的词汇；他应该想起来的，说丹尼斯能理解的语种，让丹尼斯对他们间的规则不至于停留在“不要标记”这个通用魔咒上。但是另一种可能性悄然窜上来，他用的正是英语，丹尼斯也没有被成结的快感夺去心智，不想被束缚的不是斯蒂凡而是他年纪尚轻的学生……这很容易理解，在丹尼斯的年纪他只想在艰苦的训练之外找点乐子，相对固定的恋爱关系像是毒药，会扑灭他对生活的全部激情，他能理解……

但他现在已经不是那个年纪了，尚未冷静的头脑催着他不愿理解，他非要捧着空荡荡的心，问那个一言不发的男孩：“……为什么？”

“如果我那么做了，”丹尼斯当然知道他在询问什么，早准备好了答案，“你会后悔的。”

一定是哪里出错了。斯蒂凡发现对方没有等他的反馈就利用复苏的欲望扼住他的喉咙——初学者光靠结与内壁的摩擦就把Omega再度煽动起来，事实证明光是一个高潮，对分化期的Alpha来说远远不够。

“斯蒂凡，还没结束……”年轻人凑过去，堵上教练即将脱口而出的声音，不论那是新的疑问，还只是无序的快乐呻吟，“你说过，斯蒂凡，要帮我的。”你也会帮我，甚至不会在我之前说出停下的话。

他做错事了。无颜以对，他没能在今天控制欲念。

他做错事了。功亏一篑，他没能在今天恪守准则。

他们俩都做错事了。别无他法，只能任炙热的呼吸，伴着脱了缰绳的信息素，再次融为一处。


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

辗转反侧。

斯蒂凡收拾好厨房，准备了晚餐，再一次收拾好厨房，白日里的记忆都没能随着打扫而有所减弱，就跟眼下厨房里还弥漫着的信息素一样。唯一值得庆幸的是，目前这屋里没有其他Alpha和Omega，同事和学生们都是Beta，被回忆困住的只有斯蒂凡，以及晚饭时表现如常的丹尼斯。

丹尼斯告诉戴安娜，丹尼斯告诉其他人，他有点发烧，睡一天好多了，感谢斯蒂凡的照料；斯蒂凡在旁边点着头顺着话题开起玩笑，希望明天不会有人以此为借口逃避训练，因为他看出来晚餐时有人因为羡慕丹尼斯的缺席故意咳嗽了两声，这可不是比赛前该有的状态。丹尼斯说话的时候都没看向他，大概是为了不让谎言露出破绽，可他满心都是咒骂这家伙的冲动，如果真的不想露出破绽，丹尼斯应该换个座位，而不是执意坐在他们先前胡搞的那个位置上。

斯蒂凡跟他最重要的学生在厨房里睡了。还是以Alpha与Omega的身份，不仅睡了，睡得如同Alpha和Omega该有的那样，难舍难分。作为一位合格的师长，他很想用“这是一个意外”来概述混乱的一天，但光是“意外”，他就没有资格说自己是“合格的师长”了，更别说整件事中到底哪个环节可以算作“意外”……斯蒂凡心里还是有数的。

首先，分化绝对是意外。这年头培养竞技运动员从刚起步就会做性别基因测试，大部分特殊性别可以通过一些斯蒂凡不大明白的数值分析预知，进而根据孩子们的性别与训练水平推测他们选手生涯的可塑性；当然其中会有特例，科学发展是个过程，人类对自己的探索永远不会停下，斯蒂凡不愿耗费心神去担心的特例，突然出现在他的学生里，谁也不会收到预告。第二，丹尼斯在显示出分化征兆后没有待在学校是意外。欧洲大部分青少年涉足的场所都会准备缓解分化症状的药物，以免引起不必要的麻烦，教育和运动机构的相关设备尤其充分；滑冰学校里的那些药从未使用过，但根据规定定期更换，斯蒂凡和他的团队都知道准确位置和使用办法；可是丹尼斯没有想到这个办法，只是，根据斯蒂凡的猜测，只是单纯为了躲避生活中已知的Omega斯蒂凡而看准时间回家——拉脱维亚难道没有这种社会保障制度吗？丹尼斯的常识呢？还是说这位比赛将近的选手不相信这类药物使用是否安全合适，所以选择规避风险？一串串的质疑出现在斯蒂凡的脑袋里，让他对自己的这个“第二”的“意外”产生了怀疑——他不是在怀疑一个经受分化热的男孩，他怀疑的是这个“第二意外”里有多少是可以预先避免的……因为除此之外，他已经无法再列出第三个“意外”了。

斯蒂凡不能对着灶台发愣裹着被子失眠只为了给自己再找出一个“意外”。都是借口，他跟丹尼斯住在一起他会不明白他们披了几年的“教练与学生”外衣下面窝藏着些什么样的情绪与动力？他确实在等，等的是这超长的青春期总有一天会过去，那些暗流涌动会化身沙滩泡沫，烟消云散之后就会留下万千感慨，幸好没有跨越雷池一步。但谁知道呢，青春期几近尾声时居然情势突变，迅速过渡到迟来的分化期……斯蒂凡想象过“丹尼斯如果是Alpha”这件事吗？他不知道，他是不是对着每个在冰场上刻苦努力的学生都思索过这个问题，而丹尼斯，丹尼斯肯定得到过一两秒特殊的关注。

他从不合格。这可能来自于他们相识后第一个交汇的眼神第一段对话，注定好了的不合格。现在不该纠缠这些问题，于事无补，他宁愿将眼光放到现在，放到已经发生过性关系的师徒二人身上。丹尼斯……斯蒂凡发现思绪一转悠回来，就跟被剪刀剪断似的，空白了一阵。他抬起双臂压住方才护在下巴上的被子，失眠的焦灼感稍稍缓解，他命令自己侧过身去，寻找一个相对安全的姿势。丹尼斯后来什么都没说——做爱时需要的一些语句忽略不计——斯蒂凡对于两人一起保持平常心地收拾残局没有信心，他态度坚决地支使一时知足的学生离开厨房，也正巧符合学生的心思。这就是默契，晚餐前他们没为解释对过口径，晚餐后关于家务的分工也没有异议，其他孩子不会产生疑惑；但正因为是默契，斯蒂凡知道他们俩之间没有对话，他们都需要冷静，而且很可能丹尼斯已经冷静下来了，现在只剩他在这儿烦闷到底应该如何处理。

合情合理，平时训练时学生总比教练先一步摆脱无用的争执，现在也一样。他们没有隔夜的矛盾，不论成就这局面的功劳是谁的，睡一觉就都抛在脑后了。斯蒂凡紧了紧眼睑，仿佛需要安抚的是他跳动的眼珠。他不是个容易失眠的人，即便处于表演后的精神亢奋之中，他也懂得如何尽快入睡，但在他试验了惯常使用的诸多方法都不起效以后，他就意识到这并不是精神亢奋，不是烦躁不安，这根本是肉体上的亢奋。不是早成规律只需药物调整和定期排解就可以不当回事的发情期，除了演出比赛长期居住在尚佩里专注学校的斯蒂凡到底有多久没把自己扔在这种浓度的Alpha信息素里生活了？先不说新晋的Alpha到底需要多久才能控制好肆意蔓延的领地意识，斯蒂凡的家里只有Omega发情期的应对药物，Omega信息素中和试剂，对Alpha不管用；从没有Alpha来尚佩里划过地盘，工作上遇到的伙伴拜访时都很讲究礼仪，他们会确保斯蒂凡建筑的巢穴无人侵犯。所以，经过丹尼斯肆无忌惮的攻击后，他的皮肤他的四肢他的神经末梢都是颤抖的，甚至会在脱离性事以后将本该消逝的激情都凝固在那儿，就好像被他的男孩填满身体的感觉都还留在那儿。

……天呐，这才是症结所在。斯蒂凡在心底长叹一口气，差点翻身坐起来。不论现在几点他该出去走走，家里都是他也都是丹尼斯，都是他们俩撒播信息素的痕迹。丹尼斯是明智的，今晚如果他不坐在餐桌边的那个位置上，如果是其他什么孩子坐在那里……斯蒂凡不敢往下想了，他们的性行为本身并不令人羞耻，但是将这些暴露在其他学生面前的话——他需要再查一查每个孩子的测试报告，在这种环境里会不会再有哪一个被激发出特殊性别分化，或者说，或者说，其实丹尼斯在晚于分化期的年龄分化这件事，本就是他这个Omega作为教练在不知不觉间长期刺激才使丹尼斯分化成Alpha的？

“强制分化”，这个词在瑞士都消失好多年了，大家都知道这没有科学依据，宁可相信毫无基因特征的特殊性别者是来自尚不明确的突变；斯蒂凡当然也不相信，因为他也晚于普遍分化期成为Omega，那时基因分析还不普及，也没多少人会以“强制分化”的理由把社会对少数人的不公转嫁到更加无辜的少数人身上。但是，如果“强制分化”一旦真实存在，那么丹尼斯的情况……斯蒂凡都没发现他又开始经历新一轮的焦虑，不断波动的情绪令他难以自控，身心一同脱离理智的管束。他还是应该为此负责，在这错位的师生往来中，他承担全部责任。

尽管暂时还不知道什么样的应对是最佳选择，但斯蒂凡已经开始祈祷，这件事不会对丹尼斯产生负面影响，对他的身心健康发展，对他的未来的训练比赛；斯蒂凡不能毁了自己全心栽培的孩子，他作出一切必须之事去挽救局面，他可以将这件事悄悄透露给克里斯，好好商量一下相应而来的检测与比赛，编舞也需要修改，难度动作上，他得等丹尼斯稳定以后看看分化的影响，或许这能使他们攻克一直以来那些难题不对吗？你看这不就是事情积极的一面，斯蒂凡像是在黑暗中被点亮眼睛，他对节目有了新想法，当然这是最好情况下的设想，但丹尼斯会给他惊喜的不对吗？

没错，惊喜，比如当他窝在被子里集中精神奔赴冰场的时候，出现在他的身后之类的。

温热的身体贴在斯蒂凡的背上，连膝盖的曲度都尽力跟他合在一起，胳膊从他的腰上环过，仅仅是昭示着存在感的重量，却让他猛地透不过气来。信息素再熟悉不过了，但如果还有力气仔细分辨的话，斯蒂凡就能知道这里面缺少一点追逐猎物的攻击性，它更像是种安慰，一种略显生硬的呵护，如果它不是在斯蒂凡还紧绷着浸淫欲望无法自拔的身体时出现的话。

丹尼斯就只是打开他的卧室门，若无其事地走进来钻进被子，额头抵在他的后颈上揽着他而已。对，就只是这样而已，没有更进一步的举动，气氛宁静得让斯蒂凡的喉头因吞咽颤抖，尽力不发出什么声音打扰不知到底是睡着还是醒着的男孩。丹尼斯绝对没有梦游的习惯，分化期可没有这种副作用，可是斯蒂凡又不想就这么打破此时此刻温柔地缠绕在一起的信息素，他不知道改变任何一个变数，会不会使它们变味。他的学生，身体还是很热，性别特征变化带来的挣扎需要在那里持续一阵子，丹尼斯能够熬过去，希望时间不会太长。这是一位竞技选手状态最佳的那几年，也是一个年轻人最容易在挥霍后追悔莫及的那几年，他的学生可不能停在这儿，原地打转，更不能，更不能留在这儿，将青春供奉在他师长的床前……

“丹尼斯，你不能睡在这儿。”开口发现自己提高了音量就赶紧压低下来，斯蒂凡忐忑不定，因为随着他的话语，身后平稳的呼吸改换了节奏，而腰上的胳膊也收紧了——他一定是被当作要逃跑的懦夫，但他不是，他只是提醒有所逾越的男孩，即使他是所有人里第一个早起的那个，他也不能留在教练的房间里，他们的房间离得不远，可众目睽睽之下，任何晨间意外，都会让秘密暴露。这只是一个夜晚，如果不只是这一个夜晚呢？斯蒂凡在脑子里从一到十，很快就会破百，再听不到来自丹尼斯的解释他大概会直接跳起来把这家伙掀下床去。不过丹尼斯掌握了他的弱点，Alpha的气息包围着他，看准他即将爆发的那一刻，嘴里含糊地说道：“我能感觉到，你不太舒服……”

够了，我们根本没有标记，不会有这种联系！斯蒂凡忍不下去，扭过肩膀瞪视那在黑暗中凝望着他的年轻人。

“而且，我也不舒服。”丹尼斯看进他瞬间就露出破绽的眼睛里，“我需要你。”

这是那个当初才16岁就决定离开家独自来到尚佩里走进斯蒂凡生活里的孩子，或者可以说，那个才16岁就决定允许斯蒂凡带着随同而来的一切成为自己生活的全部的孩子。那个孩子不畏父母的疑虑和担忧，用他坚定的主见和对未来的规划说服了所有想要撼动他的人，斯蒂凡早就被他感动了，希望能花费自己全部的精力去带领他，扶着他的肩膀走向梦想与胜利。而他现在对斯蒂凡说，我需要你……教训和拒绝的话都消失在斯蒂凡的嘴边，他不能责怪丹尼斯依赖的情绪，这是分化期，丹尼斯远比他煎熬，没有用药也没有好好休息，晚餐时是不是喝了很多杯水？吃了多少东西呢？他居然没能关注到这些，他平时比今天仔细多了，却在丹尼斯真正需要关怀的时候失魂落魄地沉溺在不值一提的纠结与感伤情绪里。

“学校有药，对比赛没有影响，我现在就过去……”

斯蒂凡以为他想出了最佳方案，但丹尼斯直接抬起上身吻他，制止了他潜意识里构想的出逃计划。

“我需要你。”年轻人执意重复了一遍，呢喃细语顺着嘴角滑下，由面颊来到颈间。

丹尼斯又在轻吻舔弄那个为此激动起舞的位置，像他从上午到下午溺在斯蒂凡身体里的时候一样；信息素告诉他他的教练究竟为何辗转反侧不能自已，一个惹人欣喜的答案，不是直接的否定，在共处的短暂亲密时光后斯蒂凡没有当机立断而是亮起模棱两可的信号，入夜后浮动不定的信息素隔着墙壁就在召唤他——他不知道感官会如此敏锐是分化的作用还只是斯蒂凡的作用，仿佛是男人的声音乘着山里的夜风在敲他的门和窗。他没弄错，斯蒂凡没有入睡而是在想念他，就像他所做的那样，回忆着那种水乳交融时令人迷醉的力量。男人因他的动作放松僵硬的身体，眯起双眼仰着头靠在他怀里，他抚摸那渐渐发热的肌肤，钻进睡衣，很快又是宽松的裤子，然后在发现明显勃起的欲望时，告诉对方，他自己的渴望。

“我想要你……”他叫他老师的名字，两遍或者三遍，“我想要你。”

掀开被子翻身跨在斯蒂凡身上，他看见教练露出跟白天不同的眼神——如果厨房和餐桌还能说时是公共区域不必计较的话，现在这是斯蒂凡的卧室斯蒂凡的床，斯蒂凡即将在这里丧失主权，他的学生居高临下地享用他无力挣扎的神情，他还能做些什么？

他伸出手，而年轻的骑手吻了他的手背，满怀敬意地收下他献上的祝福，成为他快乐的主宰。当丹尼斯的脑袋由睡衣下摆缝隙里蹭到他胸前的时候，他就想发出声音了，但是这可不比先前只有他们俩的时光，床头那面墙的另一边是谁来着？斯蒂凡有些颠倒东南西北，他生出一种错觉，他房间的四周都是丹尼斯居住的地方，他被淹没在丹尼斯营造的世界中央，丹尼斯抚摸着他的性器并吮吸着他颤栗着红透了的肌肤，他很难克制愉悦的呻吟。他想过咬住什么东西，枕头，或是自己的手，但他不想偏过头去错过丹尼斯在他之上施加的每个咒语，而他的手，近乎贪婪地揉捏着男孩肩头的肌肉，不是那么容易撤走的。

他还想找到一个时机，把那件汗湿在丹尼斯身上的布料给扯下来。斯蒂凡知道有些地方不太一样，如果说厨房里的那段完全是为了分化热的话，现在更像是在抚慰他的身体，说着难受的男孩给了他们一个开始的理由，却一心投入到开发年长者快感的游戏中去。他似乎比下午他们结束时更湿了，他咬着嘴唇强忍声音的同时还要担心他的裤子；斯蒂凡期待他的好学生能理解他的意思先帮他把一片混乱的衣服都脱下来，但丹尼斯没有让他如愿，而是从他的穴口按压过去，然后把满手的淫液涂抹在他被印上斑驳爱痕的胸口。

这太过分了，斯蒂凡嗓子里挤出呜咽，双手都扶在前额想压住快要冲出头顶的欲火，可他转眼间又意识到丹尼斯下一步的目的——挡住要伏下来原路舔过的家伙，他觉得丹尼斯的眼睛里是挑战他的狡黠，他不想让这个秘密在寂静的夜幕下持续太久，于是必须板起面孔命令道：“最后的机会，如果你不……”

聪明的年轻人拉下他的裤子并凑在他耳边问：“那你需要我明天帮你洗床单吗？”

他是不是跟过去刚搬进来这里的丹尼斯开过这种玩笑？他是不是真的这么说过？丹尼斯模仿他的声音他的语调实在太相似了，令他很难为自己或许对少年越界说笑过而开脱；他那时还刚跟丹尼斯在一个屋子里日夜相对，他还不清楚教练与朋友的平衡点在何处，无心之言落到此情此景之下便成了催情药剂——天呐他当初都对丹尼斯做过些什么？他大概说了很多在男孩耳朵里就是挑逗是调情的俏皮话，等到今天，被人回转过来，都还给他身上了。

因此斯蒂凡需要洗床单，他需要将整张床都清洗一遍。他的汗水和Alpha的汗水，浸透的信息素，丹尼斯像刚进房间时那样揽着他进入他的身体，体贴的手掌替他捂住嘴巴，感受着他刹那间窒息感引发的内壁抽紧。丹尼斯也被他折磨到极点，他脖子上的皮肤甚至被牙齿勾起……但又很快离开了。男孩的自制帮他放下拎起的心，随后那可怜的心脏又被男孩的放纵给顶了上去。

幅度不大，充满隐秘的热情，丹尼斯堵着斯蒂凡的声音，而把自己的埋在斯蒂凡的颈窝里。他们边听着床架的惊叫声边调整角度和速度，绝不能让其他人觉察任何讯息。秘密藏在他们彼此的体内，避免响动时一个个出乎意料的决定让斯蒂凡在无限放大的触觉中率先败下阵来，蹬在床上的脚趾勾住丹尼斯的脚踝，接着是小腿，要把滚烫的身体拉得更近，令他们能够结合得更深，填满入夜寂寞的欲壑。

斯蒂凡像是上岸的鱼，又像是溺水的人，在一段秘事中慢慢失去呼吸该有的节奏，他无暇理会丹尼斯是否也跟他一样，毫无规律的冲刺正要击穿他几近溃散的精神防线，那这年少的轻骑兵到底是遵循理智还是本能已经不必在意了。他们如同在永夜中燃烧的火焰，无所谓为谁点燃，无所谓被谁熄灭，看不见初始也看不见终末，直至夜晚都被群鸟的鸣响从世间夺去——更何况丹尼斯知道他不能在这里等到早鸟的啼叫，他得走了，斯蒂凡靠在枕头里望着他，眼睛催促他别管最后谁来清理床铺先出去再说。

他退出来，边离去边挪不开眼想观察斯蒂凡脸上的变化；他的教练好像因为在做爱时过分收敛而耗空了气力，半天抬不起手来。丹尼斯想在走前再吻他一下，却只碰到一只耳朵。谁知道一个告别吻不会是另一个开始呢？斯蒂凡一天之内吃了不少信息素的亏，他不会再中分化期Alpha的邪了，而丹尼斯没有坚持，他拉过教练搁在一旁的手，仪式之吻，但位置换到手腕内侧。

“不知我是否有幸……”他边吻边问，中间的停顿令空气又有点热了，“择日再度拜访？”

那种中世纪流行小说里的俗套桥段，却让本想佯装愠怒的斯蒂凡忍俊不禁。“年轻人，再不吃药的话，还没到比赛你就会被掏空的。”谁都不提扫兴的事，他说了真正为了调情的话，甚至觉得话里有点玩火自焚的意思；但在丹尼斯那边，这已然成为一个郑重的许诺——他的门徒握紧他的手，抵在自己眉心。

“明天见，斯蒂凡。”他用他的母语念道，“明天见。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

 

“如果你不愿自己说清楚的话，我可以直接理解成，你跟丹尼斯睡过了是吗，斯蒂凡？”

克里斯来到尚佩里还不出一个小时，就直白地揭穿一位教练辛苦维持的伪装。他们的经纪人是个Beta，却如此简单便看透事实，那只能说，他太了解他们俩了。

斯蒂凡没有对克里斯隐瞒的必要：“那么你的感想是？”

“嗯……也没差多少吧，你们俩平时看起来好得快上教堂了。”克里斯说着望向在冰场里不厌其烦地练习基本动作的金发男孩，他并不喜欢跟他的朋友同时也是客户谈论太多私生活，故作轻松的语调不过是用来掩饰情绪的，“但如果你们真要上教堂了，我们得计划一下时间，最好等丹尼斯退役以后，或者永远把这事儿变成个悬案，‘一生的师徒’与‘一生的伴侣’不过是字面上的区别。”

克里斯被不少人探问过这对师生的关系，不论事实如何，答案都是统一的；有时他会衷心感谢丹尼斯的基因检测报告，虽然这些年大家都不那么老派了，但一个Beta和一个Omega总归容易解释一点。

“这倒不会。”斯蒂凡也关注着场内的动静，嘴上否定了玩笑，又漫不经心地补了两句，“没什么长性吧，谁知道呢？”

这样的语调让克里斯莫名其妙地头痛起来，情况显然比他预计的更为复杂。他离开尚佩里不过几天，事态似乎急转直下，这两人平时脾气大了都没见过这样的气氛——情绪飘忽不定的教练，以及忍不住用眼神在教练周围设下战壕的学生。克里斯怀疑连他都被丹尼斯以若有所指的眼神打量过，他们的这只小狮子，看来是护着刚入口的食物，一时半会儿不会松开：“听上去只是在排遣寂寞，你让我的压力变大了。如果不能善始善终的话……他看着有点那种，独占倾向，像个Alpha，要不然就是……”

“他是Alpha。”

“什么？”

“他已经是个Alpha了，就这两天的事。”斯蒂凡的额头可能被毛线帽子扎了几下，边说边抬起眉头调整起来，“迟来的分化期，连这个也像他的教练。”

克里斯喉咙里卡着两三个截然不同的问题，他想把个人交情放在一边选择偏向理智的那个先问出口，但仔细想想它们其实都跟理智相关，那就无所谓顺序，不如选择最为异想天开的那一个：“是他强迫你的？”

“哦，谢谢，克里斯，不是。”斯蒂凡没想到他们的经纪人能够跳过有关竞技项目一类的“正事”而首先表达私人的担忧，不过他更想讨论的是“正事”，“也许……”“那就是你。”克里斯直接作出了判断，“那只能是你的问题，斯蒂凡，他在我们眼里一直是个孩子，最初我们就达成一致，他需要正确的引导，而我们都需要足够的耐心。”

“是的，是的，”不合格的教练又一次被戳中痛处，把脸埋在手掌中，“别说了，你使我动摇了——我为什么不在一开始就跳过这些跟你说说比赛的事呢！比赛资格审定，新的Alpha分值，他是不是还得先去通过信息素测试才能被证明是个合格的Alpha？”懂礼貌，并且适合在群体中生活的那种合格Alpha，作为社会人的资格证，这测试要花多长时间，能赶得上比赛吗？

“他还在分化期？”克里斯听出了端倪，而自觉失职的教练抹了把脸点点头，“吃药没用吗？”

没有回应他的斯蒂凡等于是告诉他答案：有个任性学生在他任性教练的纵容下，根本没吃过药。“那你是想如何？睡到他情况稳定为止吗？”这才是克里斯难以置信的部分，“‘在分化期初始阶段选择用药结束剧烈反应并使特殊性激素趋于稳定状态后及时前往专门门诊进行评估’不是现代文明社会的共识吗？他这是第几天了？第四天？斯蒂凡？你连这点事都劝不住他了？”

“丹尼斯他，已经比较稳定了，而且我在想……”“靠跟你睡觉保持的稳定。”克里斯无情地打击了他，“你难道在想如何能在比赛前隐瞒他分化的事实，以免影响评分标准？”

他确实在思考这方面的问题，但是他绝没有以欺瞒行为掩盖事实的打算：“不，这只是太突然了，我没想……”“那我们来举例论证一下，如果前几天突然分化的是戴安娜，她会因为跟你撒娇吵闹了两句就拖到今天还在冰场上边跳跃边喷洒她的Alpha信息素吗？”

“喷洒信息素？丹尼斯并没有……”斯蒂凡刚想辩驳克里斯所说的不是事实，就发现他的辩驳就意味着他的答案；他们的经纪人总是尚佩里之家最理智的那个人，最乐于送他一些借口，也最懂得如何揭穿他，“克里斯，如果你足够仔细的话，就会发现丹尼斯现在处于一个前所未有的状态中。我不是科学家我说不准原因，很可能正是分化成Alpha，他的肌肉、骨骼和反应力都伸展出了新的可能性——我知道这么说很傻，但如果不抓住机会，我们可能会错过他一生中最重要的重塑期——我甚至担心如果他缓解了分化期影响后这些征兆就会像个梦似的离他远去……我已经有好几种修改编排的方案了，今天本打算跟他商量一下，试一试，如果能将这些保持下去的话……”

“这就是梦啊，斯蒂凡，分化期总会结束的，”克里斯肯定在心里摇了摇头，“随后我们就要面对现实，一个成熟的Alpha。修改编排在所难免，不过我看过一些案例，只要选对策略，分化可能是件好事，‘他可是个苏联人’！”多少前苏联名将和现今的俄罗斯选手都是Alpha，在评分的限制下不还是超越了那么多Beta吗？斯蒂凡拉下帽子边缘，又转了转，他还是不太舒服，今天的帽子令人太不自在了。

“我明白你在担心什么，但你可不能强迫丹尼斯陪你待在这个梦里。”克里斯当然知道没有得到斯蒂凡的回应其实就是劝说成功的前奏，他该有下一步的打算了，“你现在的任务是让他吃药结束分化期，我去查清楚所有相关条款，看有没有特殊情况可以遵循，至少不要影响最近这次赛事。”剩下的，就要等各项数值稳定后再确认。

没什么需要反驳的，克里斯的决策已经非常明智了。斯蒂凡被留在场边，思索一会儿便两步上前，趴在围栏上目不转睛地盯着那刀刃划开冰面时那飞溅的白花，直到白花一路开到他的面前，挡住了反射在冰上的光。

丹尼斯的双手撑在他的两侧，垂下头来，但没说什么。空气在背景音乐的高潮部分安静了两秒，这场面要是落在别人眼中，大概会猜想这师徒二人又像比赛时那样，说起悄悄话了。可是教练并没有急需指导的东西，而他的学生想做的只帮教练将那帽子上恼人的毛边翻起来——现在没有什么可以妨碍教练专心于他的训练了。

“克里斯在教训你？”在冰上练习的丹尼斯应该听不见他们对话的内容，不过他们生活的方方面面都足够简单，容易猜测。斯蒂凡知道这语调里有多少成分属于过去那个学生，还有多少属于现在这个Alpha，他们没有标记，他们只是刚在肉体上产生关系，Alpha的本性就要关不住了，像是迫不及待出闸的洪水猛兽，斯蒂凡常常需要反复确认，才能意识到这开关正握在自己手里。

“不是你想的那样，我只是不会对他说谎而已。”他被困在丹尼斯的双臂间，不能左右平移或是后退，而是趴在原地，听着耳边尚未平复的呼吸，嗅到男孩颈间的薄汗。事实不像克里斯想象的那般严重，尽管还在分化期内，丹尼斯已经完全能在公共场合管理好自己的信息素，即便一个陌生的特殊性别者突然出现，也不会觉察到丹尼斯跟其他Beta的不同；但是从另一方面来说，丹尼斯正在突飞猛进，独特的性激素在改变他的身体，这当然与运动与竞技密切相关——从分化开始至今，斯蒂凡还没让他将节目完整地来一遍，说不定，这个孩子早就跟过去截然不同了。

“但是我可以，我可以对他说谎。”剧烈运动之后丹尼斯的发音位置越发靠前，像是在他的舌尖上弹动似的，离得越近，就越容易被震得耳道发抖，“你有什么不想告诉他的秘密吗？我可以替你保管。”

我想说……斯蒂凡想。我希望你暂时别离我这么近。当突破界线之后，亲密关系有时会令人坦然相对，而有时会令人更加习惯闷声不吭；过多属于两人之间的秘密有时会拉近两个人的距离，而有时会反将两个人推远了一些——斯蒂凡没能看清他跟他的学生到底会变成什么样，也许那些隐秘的肉体交缠会导致他再也无法像从前那样，在摄像机前在众目睽睽之下与丹尼斯亲密无间，那就不好说这究竟靠近还是疏远了。他们俩的师徒关系一向显得平等亲切，但“老师与学生”这两个词放在一起时，本就不该是平等的，现在这个男孩似乎找到了契机，他认为他跟斯蒂凡能够做到真正的“平等”，不再是像个孩子那样等待包容与照料，斯蒂凡能给他的，他都能回报给斯蒂凡，仅仅是因为他们俩被性别和信息素捆绑起来，好像他们共同迈过了那一个临界点一般。

“谢谢你，但是暂时没有需要。”斯蒂凡终于下定决心，直起上身退后半步，摆脱丹尼斯那莫须有的控制，“丹尼斯，关于比赛的事，我们需要仔细谈谈……”

“上来吗？”男孩看着他的眼睛笑了。

“你说什么？”“上冰来。”丹尼斯也后退了半步，给他留出思考的空间，“我觉得今天的状态不错，我们来比赛！”

说到底，丹尼斯还是个孩子，对于斯蒂凡来说，永远都是。如果说斯蒂凡每天起伏不定的是情绪，那丹尼斯每天起伏不定的就是脾气了。他们相遇的时候，丹尼斯就是容易愤怒的年纪，对世界愤怒，对自己愤怒，一个不顺心就会憋闷好几天就是不愿放自己一条生路，斯蒂凡不论说多少都劝不回他沮丧的心；但他的快乐也是肉眼可见的，教练的嘉奖，一路高升的成功率，在厨房里发生的每一件趣事，还有钓鱼，次数不多，斯蒂凡帮他借来了器材他们去钓过，在宁静的水边笑闹，好像一整天都能那么过去……眼下丹尼斯可能不至于是“快乐”，可那至少是“欣喜”，从他分化开始这种情绪就紧随着他，他的人生走上了新的道路——他长大了。斯蒂凡不忍心打断他，边询问到底要比什么边步入场内。他看得出来丹尼斯抬了抬手，丹尼斯想牵着他的手滑行，但幸好这里并非只有他们俩，男孩按捺着越界的冲动，弯着嘴角比划了个手势。

“今天不行，你不行，我也不行。”看来这家伙对自己充满信心，他要跟教练来个四周对决，可是教练需要恪守原则，适应分化期带来的变化必须循序渐进。斯蒂凡一边断然拒绝一边继续跟着那脚步前行，或许他应该就在这里跟丹尼斯谈谈，他们得更改编排，他们得重新开始摸索规划，甚至是对丹尼斯最基本的塑造与培养，他希望丹尼斯能听得进去他的意见。但是男孩并没有给他们讨论的机会，他双眼发亮地对斯蒂凡说：“那你转过身……”

尽管有点疑惑，可教练下意识地顺从于这个要求。保持滑行速度，一双手就这么扶住了他的腰侧——

“准备好了吗？”耳畔低声细语，令斯蒂凡肩头一抖，他知道丹尼斯想做什么，他甚至无法控制身体，立即要配合恣意妄为的学生。他可没想过，此时此地，丹尼斯竟然给他这出乎意料的支撑和力量，一个抛跳，玩耍中不知带有多少认真的成分，他只记得自己是全凭直觉，在震惊中跃起的——半空中的风掠过他的眉梢，速度快得几乎要将他的帽子掀起来，但就在这样的节奏中，他看见丹尼斯的眼睛，真诚地凝视着他的轨迹。

他们之间好像早已产生了一种不可替代的联系。他们的身体条件本不适合作出这样的动作，但今天一切都不同了，他们不仅可以做，而且能够漂亮地完成——斯蒂凡绝没有想到这些，在他方才的观察中，他没有把自己放进对学生未来规划的图景中去，可这如同是被丹尼斯发现了，丹尼斯将他拉上冰面，丹尼斯在提醒他，他曾经不断告诉友人告诉媒体告诉世界的那些“无限潜力”，是真正存在的。

就像是斯蒂凡心头有一块被锁闭的地方，而他的学生正摸索出一串钥匙，想一个接一个地试试，非要在被人赶走之前，把锁打开一般。他有点乱了，一切似乎都太完美了，瞬息万变的情势如同这个突如其来的抛跳，巧合总是出现在最妙的位置上……斯蒂凡不知道自己到底是不能容忍什么，他在落地的时候，不由自主地偏移了刀刃的方向。

斯蒂凡摔在了冰上。

他轻而易举地打碎了那双眼睛里闪耀的光芒。如果他们当真心灵相通，那丹尼斯肯定会发现这个有准备的失误，说不定还能比斯蒂凡本人更早看清这个失误的原因究竟是什么；谢天谢地，他们的羁绊还不至于此，他们任由轰鸣的音乐声赶走一触即发的空气，丹尼斯过来，刚伸出手想扶他，就听场馆的另一头有人笑着喊道：“不要欺负你的教练！”

一听见这话，原先还在犹豫到底要不要依靠学生帮助的斯蒂凡立刻给丹尼斯扶他起身的便利——如果他在这个问题上没有满足对方的话，有极大的可能性，他会触怒年轻Alpha的自尊心。

“我们好像还没试过，已经很棒了！”任何一点失败，就影响了整体的成功，他们都懂得这个道理，斯蒂凡从不吝惜在丹尼斯失败时给他最大程度的鼓励，但这一次他有些力不从心：他都可以幻想到如果刚才他们完成了这个抛跳，丹尼斯的脸上会有多少喜悦，而他也会激动地跑遍全场呼喊起来，好像他还不到二十岁时那样。

他抓着丹尼斯的手肘滑行几步才悄然放开，他没能抬眼给急需抚慰的学生最紧缺的东西，他只是说：“没准以后我们能多练练，你跟以前不一样了，会有很多之前没想过的组合，有的是机会……”

有什么不一样了，他们都明白，但这种感觉就跟丹尼斯刚绽放的信息素一般，还不稳定，很可能只属于这几天的光景，很可能在尘埃落定后就会变成截然不同的味道。

像是某一天从他们的厨房里诞生的巧克力，放在餐桌上的瞬间，他们才发现弄错了配方。

还有几个年纪小的学生在对面等他，斯蒂凡没有跟丹尼斯打招呼就过去了，这是常态，他的时间并不完全属于丹尼斯，他还有一整个学校。他没有完成克里斯交给他的任务，劝丹尼斯吃药，结束所有悬而未决的状况，直面现实，接受改变。他们的时间和世界真的会被冻结在冰面上，那个尚在为未来迷茫的Alpha，会不会已经在他身后，树立起新的目标？

等克里斯再次出现的时候，斯蒂凡已经脱下冰鞋，展开他对场内唯一一个沉迷训练不可自拔的学生的例行劝说。晚餐，晚餐，晚餐，你做吧……丹尼斯好像被说服了，开始张望在回程的路线上能否能再来个平时不常完成的跳跃，而克里斯抄起场边属于男孩的那个背包，与斯蒂凡对视之中，交换了最新进展。

“或许你暂时是对的，关于药。”大量的工作让克里斯得出不同结论，“任何大赛无法强令分化期或者分化后还不稳定的特殊性别选手退出比赛，而在这种情况下，由于分化后时间较短，并不会立即硬性启用针对特殊性别者的评分系统——这段时间内，评分方式只与选手的性激素水平有关。”

斯蒂凡按照直觉得出一个结论，但为此他的嘴角忽然紧绷起来，没能自己说出口：“也就是说……”

“也就是说，如果维持丹尼斯的激素水平，不至过高，我们不必为近在眼前的比赛太过担忧，影响不了多少分数。”克里斯面朝冰场，似乎在琢磨这个新手Alpha在激素水平方面的基准值应该保持在什么位置比较好，“我们可以考虑在离开瑞士之前用药，或者……看看他的‘稳定’是否经得起推敲。”

猜得不错。“然后……”

“然后就是保持性激素水平在范围内。”克里斯说。

“然后就是我为了这个一直跟他睡觉。”斯蒂凡紧随其后，通俗地翻译了一下。

工作人员找准了时机关上场内音乐和一半以上的灯，训练场刹那间静下来。斯蒂凡没有补充，克里斯尽管想说点什么，但冰鞋踩在地面上的声音打断了他的思路——斯蒂凡知道了，丹尼斯就在他身后。

“并，并不是只有这个办法，斯蒂凡……丹尼斯。”克里斯难得因尴尬而慌了神，所谓的解决办法确实有很多种， 这是他们下一步该坐下来讨论的内容之一，他们三个人，以一种更为公事公办的态度进行讨论，最终达成一个不会伤害任何人感情或者尊严的共识。他没有把斯蒂凡引导到这个答案上的意思，他最大的重点是肯定先前教练模棱两可态度带来的转机，可是这其中的导向全被直接作出判断的教练毁了。

“丹尼斯，我们需要谈谈这事。”克里斯瞄了还没脱鞋的金发年轻人一眼，灯光的原因，那半明半暗的脸上，看不出特别的情绪；他身前是显得矮他半头的教练，紧抿着嘴唇，悔意爬到那塌了半边的肩头上。

丹尼斯伸手过去，一如平常那样揽着斯蒂凡另一边的肩膀，用一如平常的明亮音调说道：“是要谈谈。不过最重要的是晚餐，晚餐，晚餐——我做！”


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

还有别的孩子，他们没能在餐桌边进行此次严肃的讨论，也没能在欢闹的饭后时光中找到三人独处的机会。克里斯刚给斯蒂凡递了个眼神表示我们可以去你房间聊，一通长长的电话把他叫了出去——斯蒂凡决定不继续跟专心致志研读课本的丹尼斯坐在客厅里，今天或许不是时候，明天上午，他们可以在明天上午商量对策，跟今晚没有区别。

他没考虑过先行离开对丹尼斯有什么影响，所以当他的学生赤裸地出现在他背后时，斯蒂凡的思路中断超过两秒，沉默顿时让气氛更具压迫感了。

丹尼斯只是理所当然地走进来，好像这是日常生活最简单不过的一个程序罢了，好像斯蒂凡没有先他一步来到，好像这里并非斯蒂凡卧室附带的浴室而是公用的那一个。但是所有的答案都是否定的，前两天丹尼斯学会了推开他卧室的门，今天就学会了推开他浴室的门，自学成才的家伙，在老师从未给他引导和暗示的时候。斯蒂凡应该厉声呵斥他这不合适吗？或者好言相劝说明需要给彼此留下点空间？但是教练没有，在这个男孩面前，他刚淋湿自己的头发，脑袋里热烘烘的，能想起的都是些不怎么符合逻辑的东西。

“你，你做饭前刚洗过澡……”他还记得丹尼斯回到家冲了个澡没来得及完全吹干头发就到厨房接过他手上活计的模样，穿着让人担心会为此感冒的衣服，却暖活得像壁炉边的毯子一样。丹尼斯按照约定独自完成了晚餐，他在等待说好了会在晚餐后进行的活动，可是一直没有等到结果。

“我以为我们需要谈谈。”男孩说话的时候，锁骨跟着喉结一起颤动，弥漫开来的水汽令那动作变得缓慢了一些，仿佛连肌肉的协调都映在斯蒂凡的眼睛里——他经常会说男孩的上肢不够舒展，他会希望男孩更加放松那块肌肉，从前习惯放在那上面的手指现在无处可去，它们在身侧握紧拳头又松开，他得把话说清楚：“我们的‘谈谈’是指，你我还有克里斯……”

“哦，他好像回房了，要我把他叫过来吗？”丹尼斯神情认真，如同这不是个玩笑，他们三个人真的能心平气和地在浴室里讨论那些一样；他时不时如此，三两句话就让他的教练窘迫起来，或者口气生硬而刻意，说些只有他们俩明白的细节，令人不禁猜测他的语焉不详背后还有多少趣味横生的故事。玩性大的男孩可能都是这样，斯蒂凡过去就不清楚丹尼斯这种语调是为了表现幽默还是在压制某种愤恨的情绪；现在他们俩在热水中坦诚相对，联系前面在冰场的事，斯蒂凡觉得这其中肯定包括一点愠怒——他的教练不能用那种语调与人讨论他们俩的私事，也不能公私不分地将训练比赛和性搁在一起。

“那你想谈点什么？”撇开经纪人，他们俩的个人生活……眼下他们俩的个人生活没什么可谈的，不论下一步会走向哪儿，现在开口都为时过早，斯蒂凡只想关注眼前的事，生活中的每个愉悦的时刻，他们彼此支持的点滴，还有充满热情的性爱。

他并不介意在这里来一段——当然浴室里存在隐患还是需要谨慎一点——但他同时不希望对方心里堵着藏着点东西跟他来一段，所以如果必须谈谈，他不会在这个私密的时刻，主动吻丹尼斯。男孩的身体尚未被热水打湿，头发也是，刘海蓬松地挡住眉毛，下面那双眼睛在缓缓靠近的时候没有动弹，视线落在斯蒂凡的嘴唇下巴那一带，像是上场前等待聆听教练教诲的选手一般；这个细节告诉他，丹尼斯是来谈正事的，对新的编排，对未来的比赛，对需要调节的激素水平，如果，如果不是裸着明显性起的身体、不是散发出浓烈到像在求偶的信息素的话。

“斯蒂凡，你想如何控制我的激素水平？”这是个相当严肃的话题了，好像他们俩正坐在医生的办公室里，“我有些困惑，因为我听说过这类事情，被人称为体育界黑暗面的一部分，美国人和苏联人彼此揭发丑闻，他们甚至会对孩子们下手……我很担心，你到底在盘算什么……”

如果你不贴在我身上，鼻尖对着我的鼻尖的话，这些耸人听闻的话还有点说服力。斯蒂凡惊异于他的好学生能把这种话题放在他们之间，还故意用表演营造出使人浸没其中的气氛，好像坏人本就是这位邪恶西方世界来的教练；与此同时，斯蒂凡也惊异于他的好男孩能把这种话题说得如此具备暗示的力量，有关性的暗示，那些“困惑”与“担心”写出来都是“兴奋”与“期待”，靠着热水与热气，从一个人心底，感染到另一个人。

“你想对我做什么？斯蒂凡，可以先告诉我吗？”

性激素可以改变的东西有很多，研究者的心神，运动员的体质，但丹尼斯，一定是哪里出了岔子，性别分化使他展现出过去从没人在他身上看出的天赋异禀，蛊惑力。明明还是过去的声音，过去的语调，一个求知若渴的学生，认识到自己的错误正诚恳地向他的老师承认错误——可是下一秒，下一秒会如何呢？一根脆弱的琴弦崩断之后引起乐器上的狂风骤雨，一段树枝被风雨扯断了掀翻了旋转着飞上天空如同箭之离弦，自然的怒气与冲力都攒在男孩轻柔的声音里撞来撞去，出岔子的不是丹尼斯，而是斯蒂凡，他甚至没有思考这个飘进身体里的问题，便因为随之而来的幻觉掀起情欲。丹尼斯掌握了，或者，是他允许丹尼斯掌握了他的肉身，眼前不过是个焦虑着等待导师答复的学生，可学生只是由于紧张口干舌燥地舔了舔唇，就好像已经用那舌尖轻抚过斯蒂凡的喉头，一路滑到小腹。

“我……”教练发出一个音节，身体上的反应迫使他停下，紧了紧腰臀一带的肌肉；Alpha的信息素理所当然地弥漫在浴室里，但他好像并未意识到，他沉迷于若即若离的距离和焦躁不安的情绪，他可能早忘记Alpha对他天生的吸引力。

他只是想诚实地回答，丹尼斯的问题：“我会时刻关注，有专门检测的仪器，我待在你身边，训练前，训练后，比赛前，比赛后……在一切可能面临抽查的时候，我都会记得，确保不会出现意外……”“那如果情况不好呢？快要检查的时候，早上准备去训练的时候，得知比赛结果的时候，我的激素水平过高，我该怎么办？”丹尼斯说着，眼睑上的睫毛在男人的眼前抖动，似乎真的为这些猜想慌乱不已，紧张得呼吸困难，热烈的气息扫过斯蒂凡的下巴，落在斯蒂凡的胸前，“你会帮我吗？”

他可怜的教练直觉自己要窒息了，男孩话里的场面栩栩如生地浮现在他的脑海中，令他在水中渗出汗水，那些足以将对方黏在他身上的汗水：“是的，我会帮你。”他像中邪似的盯着那双嘴唇，他能猜到丹尼斯要说什么，“你会怎么帮我”，对，就是这句话，丹尼斯想听他的声音，而他也想说出来，“越是紧张的比赛越容易使人亢奋，有人会利用这种亢奋，但你需要平息它们，你需要，解决它们。”

渐渐开始得到他想要的答复，丹尼斯不自觉地吞咽起唾液；面对这个男人，他早就想抛开一切去拥抱去亲吻，男人会毫不抗拒任他进入温柔的体内，说不定还会因为场合不同而倔强地给他点甜头，伴随着淫靡的水声索取更多，失去控制。但他想听清楚，他的教练在这儿说出点密语。

“我会帮你，帮你解决激素带来的困扰……一个刚上路的Alpha，还有点摸不着头脑，只等着他的教练来告诉他应该怎么做。”斯蒂凡想起那个紧绷着身体站在厨房里的男孩，一时间嘴角松动有了笑意，语调轻缓地说下去，“他甚至不知道当他抚慰自己的时候，为何有时会成结有时却不会。他的教练会让他分辨其中的区别。如果他想着、看着自己渴望的Omega时，或者当他埋在他渴望的那个Omega身体里时，他会因为难以抵挡这种彼此契合的魅力而想把对方留住，留在他身边，留在他身上，他想绑住那个Omega，喂饱那个Omega，让对方除了他的精液什么都吃不下，根本没有余裕去思考除了他以外的任何事……”

天呐。丹尼斯看出男人所作所为中的端倪，男人被他逼进角落想要反过来降伏他——斯蒂凡从他设置的问题中跳出来，寻找新的刺激。他们离得更近了，丹尼斯的阴茎挺立从男人的大腿划过，直戳着小腹。斯蒂凡好像退后了一步，引诱他在热水下湿濡了金发和肩膀。他们的胸口水痕都泛开柔光，他的注意力却只能停在那鲜红的唇上。

“Alpha总觉得Omega想逃跑，所以满心凶狠想靠他们的结把对方紧锁起来，却没有想到，因为这个结，他们已经是Omega的猎物了。”男人的黑发衬得光洁的额上满是红色，斯蒂凡没有再去管束双手，而是任手指插进金色的头发里，掌心将那些湿淋淋的发丝归拢在男孩的脑后，“他的教练会告诉他，Omega会把他全部都吃下去，用嘴，用湿热的洞穴，或者用那天生只为他准备的内腔……但是他的教练还不知道的是，他到底更喜欢哪儿？”

斯蒂凡的额头抵上他的，明明是给了他一个支点，却好像是轻而易举地将他击倒，令他迫不得已双手撑在墙上，捻转着额头的角度，要把斯蒂凡也摁在上面，结束这种飘忽不定的错觉。

“你更喜欢用哪儿，丹尼斯？你希望我怎么为你发泄这些多余的东西？”激素水平，没错，这就是他们今天的话题，需要谈谈的内容，既然斯蒂凡简单粗暴地把丹尼斯和解决办法一起引上了邪路，那没关系，他会负责的，他和他为此湿热的身体都会负责，“你的激素检查就要开始了，可这样下去你肯定不合格，你能做点什么呢？”

斯蒂凡的手指从他的脑后坠落下来，又忽地出现在他的大臂上。

“这里只有你和你的教练，丹尼斯，你该怎么做呢？”那是每次出场前斯蒂凡为他放松的位置，与其说是按摩，不如说是一种魔法，将自己的力量注入学生的肌肉里，好像后面的表演是属于他们俩的——每一次，他们都是在一起完成这些动作，他们与观众 的联系，他们之间的联系，每一次，冰上都是他们两个人。以前他还是个未分化的Beta，他对这一切尚不敏锐，而如今，斯蒂凡仿佛释放出令人迷离的信息素，瞬间置换了他们所在之地，狭窄的更衣室，工作人员正在门外等他出来，燥热的空气，还有跟他紧紧相贴的斯蒂凡……理智告诉丹尼斯这根本不可能发生，但他无法思考无稽场景中的合理性，斯蒂凡照着他的办法将自己整个塞进他的脑袋里，挑逗着那些蓄势待发的神经。

“你会吸我，但我太硬了，你根本没办法……”上帝，他闭上眼，眼前就是那画面，“我没法那么射出来，我得操进去，操到你卡在结上……但那不行，我们会浪费太多时间，还没有结束我又会兴奋的，斯蒂凡，我们在浪费时间……”

“那就不要浪费时间，”幻想中的和现实中的斯蒂凡一齐在他的耳边低声说道，“操我。”

水声似乎能改变一切。丹尼斯一睁开眼就吻上催促他的双唇，尚未加深，斯蒂凡就抱紧他的脖子，抬起腿挂在他腰侧示意他前进攻城略地。他们在浴室里，但是又好像被困在那莫须有的更衣室中，被Alpha激素逼疯了的男孩想尽办法，去使用对他宠爱有加的男人的身体；斯蒂凡会帮他，会帮他修复灵魂，维护体况，做所有教练会做的，以及不是所有教练都会做的。斯蒂凡的包容常常达到令人发指的地步，引来路过的熟人生人每个人的侧目——丹尼斯时常在独自一人时感到不安，毕竟在得到以后失去产生的心理落差比从未得到的大多了，他可能只是斯蒂凡教育生涯中的某一个，不是第一个也不是最后一个，更不会是唯一一个。尽管他们被他的分化期绑在了一起，但如果分化期一过，他的情况稳定下来，斯蒂凡说不定会扼杀许多悄然生长的情愫把两个人的师生界线重新画出来……他想要听听斯蒂凡到底要什么，即使只是肉欲上的需求，他也能想出办法，控制好自己，控制好他们之间的节奏。

激素水平这件事可能是绝佳的机会，他们俩会为此模糊最基本的原则，在家里，在训练场上，甚至是在赛事中，他们都会产生不能跟别人分享的联系。一种鼓舞人心的刺激，斯蒂凡被他俘获，他被斯蒂凡俘获，他们俩随时随地都是一体的，都不用依靠特殊性别那种所谓的标记，就已经是一体的了。

他们沐浴在热气中想象，然后他们会继续，将想象先在此刻变为现实，而他的教练会在自己每每望着他时，回忆起他们所说所做的点点滴滴。青少年的脑子里最不缺少的大概就是性幻想了，曾经丹尼斯以为他永远都不会有付诸实践的机会，可是上帝跟他开了个大玩笑，他能够实现，并且，全部是在他最渴望的那个人身上。

“丹尼斯……”男人靠在墙壁上，下身的重量几乎都在年轻人的胯间，反复呼唤名字的声音像是混乱的叹息。他的男孩说得没错，那太硬了，比先前任何一次都显得硕大的头部撑满穴口，简直像是已经成结的巨物；这个Alpha正在不断变化，他没有也不会稳定下来，除非斯蒂凡要求他，除非斯蒂凡允许他。水浇在他们身上溅得到处都是，浴帘和玻璃都啪嗒啪嗒作响，丹尼斯有些艰难地摩擦着紧裹着他的甬道，即便斯蒂凡早就足够湿润了，但体势的不同让男人被漫长的快感折磨得绷直脚尖，喉咙里溢出逐渐清晰的长音，还会因为他难以捉摸的开拓速度而变换音调。斯蒂凡悬空了半边身体，伸手在墙上摸索了很久才抓住头顶侧上方的浴巾架，但随着丹尼斯在小幅度抽插间全数埋入，男孩有点粗鲁地掰开他的手指，把他拉回身上，整个人可以依靠的，只有他的学生。他的胃部都感受得到压力，Alpha的肉柱搅动着不多会儿就加重了力度，冲撞间让他一次又一次地收紧大腿肌肉，却找不到更好的着力之处，被按着上下顶弄。丹尼斯好几次伏下身，轻咬着他的喉咙，然后是那被注视了许久的下巴；好像是等戏耍过那些整齐的胡茬以后，男孩才找到他的嘴唇，滋润那在浴室里都会因缺水而干渴地寻求眷宠的嘴唇。

丹尼斯停了片刻，咬住他的下唇，又顶到深处。“为什么不问我，更喜欢在哪儿？”年轻人依旧保持先前的速度，每个来回都是抽到穴口等着斯蒂凡的挽留，等找着对方几近松懈和慌乱的时机，再变着角度整根捅进去，动作中带着一种前所未有的凶狠，仿佛是被人唤醒了心底的猛兽，“厨房，浴室，刚才那个更衣室？”他勾起教练的回忆，他们共同谱写的幻觉，他的教练因为犹在耳畔的敲门声而死死攀住他的背部。

但他不满足于此。“它们都很好，但是，我最想看你在镜子前起舞，斯蒂凡，练功房那一面，我能看清你的脚踝和脚趾，而不是让它们在我的身后舞蹈，我甚至……”说着，他抬手从那脚背拂过，很快又回到斯蒂凡的臀上，“都抓不住它。”

当然，除了脚，他还能在镜子里看到许多东西，斯蒂凡也能——他的教练一定会欣赏自己意乱情迷的神色，无法聚焦的双瞳，合不上的唇，红晕蔓延到后腰和下腹。如果有不被打扰的空间，斯蒂凡总是能迅速投入情欲的囚笼，全心全意好像陷入热恋的咒语，沉醉得令人嫉妒。从年纪上来说，丹尼斯是后来居上者，他还是个刚成型的Alpha，他无法不嫉妒任何一个曾经得到过斯蒂凡的人，那些阴暗的心情曾在他少年时代的想象中逼迫他更加疯狂地占有教练的幻象，眼下他能够切实体会到这种情绪，从斯蒂凡撩拨他的每一个动作每一句话里。但他既不能表现出来，又不能完全克制。今天他才知道他的教练是个可以把“跟学生睡觉”当作解决方案轻描淡写地挂在嘴边的男人，尽管那个学生指的是他，他也没法理智地判断那个学生是否只能是他。他带着满心的打算和汹涌的火气闯进浴室，而斯蒂凡没有完全跟着他走，斯蒂凡对于性似乎没有太多门坎，斯蒂凡随意分辩几句就进入状态，斯蒂凡用语言引诱他挖掘出那些隐秘的妄想，斯蒂凡沉浸在快感中指尖陷在他脊背上说不定能留下掐痕……他溺在斯蒂凡之中愤怒，这并非斯蒂凡或他的错，这都是追赶不上的时间给他留下的遗憾，可是，斯蒂凡会等他，他的教练放慢脚步，一直在等待他成长不是吗？年长者的关爱与欲念总是比年轻人分得清楚，如果不是在等待他的话，那天在厨房里斯蒂凡就会掉头离去，而不是想都不想便化身饵食，饲育他体内这只Alpha的贪婪与兽欲。

男人像是发现了他因内心挣扎而逐渐放慢的节奏，又开始摆弄起他的头发和他的额头。斯蒂凡的手指蘸着水流，表演一般地在他面颊上不满地轻点着：“如果现在帮你找面镜子的话，你能更快一点吗？”

在熄灭不了的欲火中，他们都想到了一块，而斯蒂凡先伸手扯开不堪重负的浴帘——虽然比不上练功房，但洗脸台上的镜子对眼下颇为煎熬的二人来说已经足够大了。阴茎拔出体外的声响让斯蒂凡浑身一软，但他随即用胶着的吻撑住了自己，难舍难分地纠缠着直到他稳稳当当地趴在台沿上。谁都没想着关上水，他们都知道只要家里还有旁人就还需要水声的遮掩；而丹尼斯没有多说有关镜子的幻想，他在挺动走上正轨时抹开镜面的水汽，他们相接的身体出现在视线中，他们看得见对方不能自制的欲望，挪不开视线。

丹尼斯在吻他的肩胛吻他背后红透的肌肤，发梢的水珠毫无规律地滴在起伏的肌理之上，像在静夜之中猛地敲击琴键一般。借着这种体势，内腔的入口太容易就被那硬物顶部的凹陷与凸起反复刮蹭，酸麻的劲头一阵接着一阵袭上小腹，涌出的水液被推挤出来，让他们俩大腿内侧都黏糊糊的。他想要得更多，尤其是他垂下头去就会瞥见丹尼斯埋首他的颈间，环抱着他的上身，还会用舌尖刺激他的耳朵……他不知道哪些快感是属于Alpha与Omega，而哪些是属于他们俩的，他的学生一次又一次地膜拜他的身体，但偶尔失控的动作里那种与生俱来的粗暴会令他管不住颤抖的双腿——“快点，丹尼斯，快点”，结束今天的训练后他好像总在催着男孩拼上全力，他明明不该如此，丹尼斯使他不计后果不求未来，贪图人生中最短暂的快乐。

“进去，”斯蒂凡紧握着按在他胸前的手，喘息着请求，期待着更深的结合，“进去然后，全部，都是你的，全部都，丹尼斯，丹尼斯，你在毁了，毁了我，我……”狂乱的话语还没说完，他先达到顶峰，模糊的视线里都是散落在脸上的头发。身后的撞击没有停下，愈演愈烈，丹尼斯正毫无温存地干他的生殖腔，当他还没从高潮上掉下来的时候，好像他所有反应都是他学徒暴躁的缘由。斯蒂凡被这种猛烈的攻击推进出新的高潮，更趋近于精神上的高潮，他甚至不知道自己究竟有没有把那些想要结想要精液想把丹尼斯吃得干干净净的话说出口来，等到他感觉被射满肚子都没能找回清晰的意识——跟他的男孩在一起时，每一次性爱都像是发情期的到来，浑浑噩噩的潮水将他淹没了，他想对此感叹，可是一开口却不知道该感叹什么，只知道不论如何都会陷得更深，走得更远。

“……你还好吗？”他的男孩问，温顺得根本不是方才差点从他肩头上撕咬下一块肉的那头狮子。对，狮子，他一身金色鬃毛的狮子，虽然他平时会说丹尼斯是个“小狮子”，但小狮子总有一天会长大，也总会找到一个场合来证明年龄已经藏不住身上的兽性。刚成为Alpha几天就懂得如何从Omega那里夺走更多，斯蒂凡被锁在这头狮子的结上，轻飘飘地想着，好半天都没回答他的狮子那关怀备至的问询。

“斯蒂凡，你还，站得住吗？”丹尼斯发现他的教练无力地趴在台子上，脸都快埋进洗脸池里了，只有肩膀还随着呼吸起伏；结暂时不会放过他们，他们还有漫长的相处时间，他希望听斯蒂凡说说话，以此证明现在不是只有他一人在激动。

显然是被这样的问题伤害了师长的自尊，斯蒂凡下定决心抹开脸上的头发抬起头，第一眼就在镜子里对上那双盯着他的眼睛；他的胸口莫名酸涩了片刻，随后这种惹人发麻的感觉就因为他上半身的变化，而流窜到角度改变的下体了。

“……你不乱动的话。”原本放在嘴里的话立即短了气势，他怎么会不知道蠢蠢欲动的Alpha是什么样的表情，他快窘迫在这一览无余的镜子前面了，这些年来他已经被丹尼斯看透了太多弱点，他是不是应该硬着头皮迎战，以免今后在性事上都会被他的学徒牢牢抓住？

丹尼斯俯下身，在他耳边笑得露出了牙齿，但他在镜子里看，再可爱的笑容都好像是露出獠牙的野兽。

“那么，”兽齿正咬着他的耳廓，鼻间情欲尚存的呼吸声满是放纵的预告，“去床上？”

“……”斯蒂凡没能说出半个“不”字，他现在只有精力担心两件事，一是被拴在一起的二人到底会以何种姿势到达目的地，二是，他到底要不要关上为他们掩盖罪行的热水，还是说，其实在别人眼中他们是什么模样并没有那么重要？

——不过当第二天克里斯在餐桌上送了他“节约用水”四个字的时候，斯蒂凡认输了，他不可能不在意别人的目光，他跟丹尼斯都不能任性妄为。

“想想比赛吧。丹尼斯更新性别资料以后，你们俩可能不大适合跟以前一样住一间房了。”克里斯对昨晚敲了几次斯蒂凡卧室门都没反应感到恼火，他想出的解决方案并不是为了给这两个家伙增添情趣的，“或许我该说，好自为之？”

斯蒂凡还没空整理由于湿着滚在床上而乱翘的头发，灶台前的男孩却已经早起出去转了一圈，料理着他不知从哪儿弄来的鱼。填饱性欲之后是丰盛的早餐，斯蒂凡觉得自己的生活好像越发堕落，也越发美好了。

“但这没影响，克里斯。”丹尼斯把摆好的餐盘递过来，无所畏惧的声音就留在斯蒂凡的面前，久久不去。

“没人能阻止我跟自己的教练待在一起。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

“……我们注意到，在赛前这位选手的性别资料有所更新——Beta变成了Alpha。但根据针对紧急分化的条款规定，按激素水平定级回到B级，评分上可能不会影响多少。如果性别分化改变了他的多项身体素质的话，那么这场比赛他必定取得前所未有的成绩！”

“你似乎在暗示内有隐情——没错，过去一些选手被指责利用紧急分化条款，尤其是前苏联运动员，曾有人怀疑他们是不是在赛前被某种手段催化了……可是现在我们不该讨论这个‘不合理假设’，丹尼斯展示的节目本身应该得到更多关注。”

“毕竟这不是奥运会，如果这种一生一次的‘紧急手段’用在此时，不免浪费了。”

美国人。在这种事不关己的场合，表现出娱乐精神，来自美国的解说游走在调侃与指控间讨论了丹尼斯的性别，后面的时间，就留给“前所未有的”节目，除了最基本的解说，只剩在丹尼斯鞠躬致意时不住的赞叹。是Beta还是Alpha有什么关系呢？优秀而契合选手的编排是拥有无法改换的灵魂的，不会因为选手个人状态的优劣显示出截然不同的效果，斯蒂凡有足够的自信，就算今天丹尼斯在场上不断失误，这也是属于丹尼斯的独一无二的作品。

更不用说今天的丹尼斯，有如神助。他当然刷新了自己的赛季最高分，稳定，优异的节目表达，令他的教练在场边欢呼跳跃。有时斯蒂凡认为自己真的不是一个合格的教练，他想走上冰场，他想跟着音乐，他想和丹尼斯一起去完成凝聚了他们俩心血的节目。

只有他们之间保持那种无法阻隔的联系，他们才能与全场的裁判和观众产生联结，心意相通地传达他们要表达要诠释的内容。

“……看看这个节目分！如果这次他被定级为A，以他现在的身体条件，其实总分说不定会更高？”

“并非不可能。也许真的是分化紧急到他们没有机会更新技术难度——他让我们想起他的教练，那次评分系统变化令人记忆犹新，我记得是冬奥会之前对吧？没现在这么近，不过……很难说这种滞后的性别分化究竟是好是坏，只能说对于作为Alpha的丹尼斯，我们拭目以待吧！”

各国解说员们总爱在大家聚焦于丹尼斯时提及他的教练，说他们的相处模式，说他们的相似之处；现在他们又有新的话题了，连分化期晚于普通人都是一样的，只不过，斯蒂凡分化成Omega没能为他的分数添加优势，而丹尼斯像个幸运儿一般，甫一登场，就成为与其他Alpha选手截然不同的类型。现场早有人问过斯蒂凡，为何不让丹尼斯爽快点直接脱离紧急分化条例的限制放手一搏，说不定会有更加优秀的成绩。

斯蒂凡对此说不。如果他在情况稳定之后，能够兼有过去的肢体表现风格和Alpha的身体条件的话……斯蒂凡不想靠侥幸预测未来，在这个当口上，丹尼斯需要一个漂亮的B级分数，前途未卜的A级分，还是留待下个月去考虑吧。短节目结束后他们正在回顾各个渠道得来的录像，Alpha体质带来完美的身体状态，让人都可以忘记伤痛和极限——这太理想了，不论在现场还是面对屏幕，他都忍不住对此不住地点头，尽管他能感受到他的学生在拿到高分以后曾露出过一丝不太自然的神色，但作为一个全情投入的教练，当他的学生能够完成这样的作品……

“像是考试作弊。”坐在他身边的男孩突然说道。

丹尼斯显然不大高兴，不过几天时间，他经历了许多不会令人愉快的检测与流程，以确保这次比赛中的评分系统一切如常。他抱怨过这些“多余的事”，可他终究明白一个运动选手面对不可预知的生理变化需要摆出什么样的心态。他微笑着应付一些采访，有点羞涩地对记者说太突然了还不知如何适应希望下次亮相时会展现完整的自我。他接受了各种控制性激素的合理手段——当然，没有预想中那些色欲横流的内容，他只是，比别人少一些限制而已。他还没来得及将与斯蒂凡的亲密相处转变成喜悦之情，比赛录像就给了冷静下来的他一记棒喝：理应划为A级的他还在使用B级的评分规则，技术分出来后他就像那种抄了同学试卷却发现自己排名比同学都高的学生，该有的欣喜都变成愧意。

“你需要看到两面性，丹尼斯，”他的教练当然知道他的不满来源何处，试图劝慰他，“比赛不仅仅是技术分，如果改变定级，你可能还是一样的总分——为什么不肯定自己的成功呢？”

“可我是个Alpha！已经是了！”丹尼斯认为斯蒂凡的劝说并未直达重点，“你说的只是种假设！如果不经历一遍，谁知道是什么结果！我现在活在谎言里，连自己的性别都无法认清的蠢货！”

他说出口了，他的愤怒，他的不平，他明明不是头一回感受到来自外界的压力而妥协，但这一次他真的意识到他做了件错事。他看不见自己此刻的嘴脸，那上面一定有令人厌恶的紧皱眉头，还有颤抖的上唇和鼻翼——他在把火气转嫁给他的教练，那个总是争抢着要对他的一切负责的男人。

男人紧抿着下唇，眼神复杂地望着他，好像是在尽力压下心中翻腾而上的东西：“你期待的状况也只是假设，会把事态引向不可控制的结果。有的时候我们需要冒险，但有时，有些事我们需要谨慎一点，以最熟悉的环境为良好的开端……”

斯蒂凡没有说出他的真实想法。认识到他的教练在这种时候还在忍耐着表达自己的体谅，丹尼斯仿佛受到了更大的打击。今天结束了短节目，明天还有自由滑，在这当口上谁的心态 都需要调整，但他不想要斯蒂凡给他这种安抚式的回应。

“你认为我竞争不过其他的Alpha选手吗？我的跳跃，我的编排，我的体力，上场之前就输定了比赛，对吗？”

几近自暴自弃的埋怨，男孩时不时表现出这种符合年龄的稚气，像是要赌上尊严一般，获取他自认为失去了的肯定。被人否定其Alpha特质可以说是大部分Alpha难以接受的，更何况是被与他最亲密的Omega否定，斯蒂凡了解这种棘手的状况，如果是一对情侣，这只可能是分手的前奏了；不过好在他们的关系没有达到光靠性吸引力来维持的地步，他们是教练与学生，他们之间有更深厚的信任与联系。“丹尼斯，我很感谢你把这些想法说出来，而不是独自生闷气。”斯蒂凡靠近了板着面孔的男孩，扶着他的小臂将他扳过来，虽然对方还没有直视他的眼睛，但是斯蒂凡相信这有用处，丹尼斯一定会听得进去，“你的分化期在上周开始，符合紧急分化条款中的最长时限，我们在按照滑联的规则行事。我的决定，你可能会难以接受，但这是我作为你的教练，根据经验做出的判断，我只是希望，你能放下那些妄自菲薄的念头，看看自己，然后信任我。”

他的学生肯定能听进去，与生俱来的尊严使一个Alpha无法接受此起彼伏的言论，丹尼斯一定比平时更需要时间与耐性，而斯蒂凡必须将这些都给他。在比赛尚未完成之际爆发脾气，这不值得，也不理性，但好过将怒火搁到明天。斯蒂凡比平时更期待他们之间能达成谅解，他可以作更多分析与解释，关于特殊性别的技术特点和评分优劣，甚至是裁判们面对不同第二性别会产生的情感性因素——斯蒂凡确定他了解本次比赛中的几个裁判，丹尼斯不能这么着急就想要在Alpha里站稳脚跟。他们没有做任何卑劣之事，一切都是水到渠成，自然而然，丹尼斯需要做的是迈过心里的那道坎——对自以为正直正义公平廉明的年轻人来说它有些太高了，可作为教练，斯蒂凡不能去替他磨平，丹尼斯需要自己去感受去经历。

太难了，以斯蒂凡的教育方式，他总得在跟学生的来往过程中折损曾有过的那些锋芒，沉下一度浮躁的心。幸好他的办法对丹尼斯还是有效的，面前的男孩看起来平静许多，抬眼看了看他的微笑，暂时放下紧绷着的肩膀说：“我不是个不到十岁任你们摆布的小孩了，这是我的比赛，做出这种决定之前难道不应该把我的想法放在首位吗？”

孩子们都是这样。斯蒂凡感到有点无奈，但最终占上风的，是欣慰的心情。这个尚未适应生活变化的小Alpha挣扎起来，大有放任自流吞没世界的派头，可是他很聪明，他明白什么是最重要的，即便心里还有质疑，他总会理解教练的苦衷，他……

“你的错，斯蒂凡。”房间里一直捧着手机没说话的第三个人——克里斯指着比赛视频停留在KC席上的最后画面说道，“今天你全场没有给过丹尼斯一个超过五秒的拥抱，拘谨得有点过分了，网络上议论纷纷，你们的师生关系是否产生裂痕。”“什么？”“这是当然的，一个Omega教练，心爱的学生忽然变成Alpha，大众的目光只会往两个方向去——他们相爱了？他们要拆伙了？”克里斯说着，把手机送过来翻了几条陌生人的猜测，然后把视频又倒回等分时的部分，“今天你‘没像往常那样拍拍丹尼斯的大腿’，一定是‘不想跟Alpha太过接近’。你‘只在分数出来时象征性地揽过他的肩膀’，‘估计是之前为了分化问题吵过架’，甚至有可能‘在赛前拒绝了来自莽撞学生的求爱’……”

这些人在做什么？斯蒂凡一时间也管不到学生那脆弱敏感的心了，他可不知道丹尼斯的分化还能给他们带来这种麻烦。“你‘没有接过丹尼斯递来的花’，而是‘强迫不太高兴的男孩笑起来’，还‘没夸奖他’——全部都是你的错，斯蒂凡，在全世界的眼前，你跟你的学生翻脸了。”克里斯将四处收集的片段组成了语句，“‘他都不好好看丹尼斯一眼’！”

斯蒂凡难以置信的感叹还没说出口，丹尼斯就先笑出了声。太好了，他终于发自内心地笑了。斯蒂凡用眼神感谢克里斯，而后者给了他一个“不用谢”的耸肩。“看来明天我该接着演下去，给他们看场连续剧？”斯蒂凡对克里斯说话，但转过脸来望着脸上还有笑意的丹尼斯，好像是在等待男孩的答复。这下丹尼斯收起了笑容，凝视他的那双眼睛里似乎隐约闪动着火光。

“明天我会送花给你。”他年轻的骑士说，“我不会漏掉任何一个致意。”出战前，凯旋后，除了送给裁判与全场观众的感谢，丹尼斯要对他的教练致以诚挚的敬意；尽管斯蒂凡现在很清楚这敬意里掺和着一些远超过师徒之谊的内涵，但他不会拒绝男孩表达自我的举动——他很想告诉那些凭空猜测的人，不用担心，他的学生看得懂他的眼睛，绝不会有“莽撞的求爱”，他们也不会因为性别或是性而轻易出现的裂痕。

“鉴于我还想待在这里，我个人建议你们俩出去走走，换个心情？”克里斯感觉到眼前二人间那些不断升温的空气，泼了盆冷水出去，“找个地方聊聊，吵架也行，记得避开记者，还有眼睛会闪光的那种粉丝。”

不用说，男孩的眼睛里闪过赞同。“还记得上次去过的冰场吗，丹尼斯？”上回他们来这儿演出时，当地好友推荐给斯蒂凡的，“没有比冰场更适合的地方了，晚餐前还有时间，一起去吧。”

丹尼斯立即跟随他站起来，他们谁也没想着带上冰鞋，他们只是要暂时告别这不断刺激心口搅乱大脑的大赛氛围，那些来自裁判来自观众来自其他选手甚至来自于网络上毫不相关的人群的无端压力。

“答应我，明天比赛后不论结果，发个图或者录个视频，给大伙儿一个‘你们俩完好如初’的交代！”克里斯在他们身后说着，公众人物需要经营一下公众形象，但眼下这些并不重要；他们穿过选手云集的走廊，并不意外地收获了一些目光和议论。

即使是过去要好的朋友，当知晓丹尼斯的分化以后，也会暗自思忖赛场上的利弊，更何况是那些本就无甚关系的对手们呢？

“丹尼斯，到哪儿都要带着你的奶瓶是吗？”有个家伙在丹尼斯的眼里一直是个毫无礼貌的无赖，到哪里都有这样的人，他只是不敢相信斯蒂凡在他出现之前还给无赖编过舞，一定是迫于人情，毕竟斯蒂凡是位沉醉于创作的艺术家，单纯到一颗心只容得下节目。那无赖在暗示他的教练，他的Omega教练，成为一个刚分化的Alpha的抚慰剂，为了平稳Alpha的激素与情绪，紧紧跟在他身边；这是种骚扰，如果换个场合，在酒吧，或者在学校，他都该为此跟人打一架，可是现在不行，他们都是正式的选手，口头挑衅一概不谈，不能有矛盾与争执，体育精神，万事友好，他的身边是他的教练。

“可怜你连奶瓶都没有！”丹尼斯一边说着一边接收到斯蒂凡不赞成的眼神，虽然他们的对话用的是斯蒂凡不懂的语言，但光听语气也知道嘲弄的大意。在这几乎可以算是幼稚的一逞威风的时刻，他有种在人前握紧教练的手大摇大摆地走出去的冲动。这当然不会实现——未来的某一天也许会的——事实上只要能与斯蒂凡这么并肩而行，他就有种错觉，那些关于性别关于定级关于未来发展的争议都是不值一提的，他们还在一起，他们还在一起为展示这冰上的力与美燃烧生命。

这里的天黑得有些早，可没人想着休息。人不多的小冰场，离驻地不远，场上大部分是孩子，水平参差不齐。运动盛会把一代又一代的年轻人召唤到体育场馆中追求生命里闪着光的分分秒秒，能在他们面前做一枚点亮星火的小石子，真是令人无比荣幸的事。斯蒂凡跟他的 学生站在角落里观望了一会儿，谁都没提先前那些“严肃的讨论”。冰上飘来他们最熟悉的气息，耳朵里也都是动人的破冰之声；偶尔一个闷响，斯蒂凡看着一位不过二十多岁的教练员从场边迅速滑到中央扶起摔倒在地的小女孩，和蔼可亲地笑着，开口说的都是发自内心的鼓励。

“我在反思，丹尼斯，”他心底有所触动，冷不丁地说道，“我今天所有的回应是不是就缺了一句，你是最棒的。”

这下轮到他的学生窘迫在原地。丹尼斯缩了缩脖子，向前跨了一步离护栏更近，两只手伸直了轮番拍着那上面的软垫：“事实上我觉得……”“你一直都是最棒的。”斯蒂凡不给他分辩的机会，说得他双手停下动作，屏息静气了几秒钟才扭过肩膀，眼神游移地表示谢谢。

“你拥有别人都没有的天赋，还有意志力，还有无法战胜的勇气。但这些都不是让你承担风险的理由。”斯蒂凡没有让他等待太久，走出暗处将他颤动的呼吸收入眼底，“我还记得当初被迫在比赛前更改定级的事，那太可怕了，一切都是未知的，明明我应该为能挣到更多技术分而庆祝，但结果是焦虑毁了我原先的优势——我本不想对你说出来这些，你会认为我这样想是小看你，可是你需要时间，丹尼斯，你需要更多时间去适应你身体里的另一个你，我想给你最好的状态，抱歉，丹尼斯，我应该先跟你说清楚，而不是擅自做出决定。”

他的手肘被他的教练捧在掌中，好像他浑身上下都是需要呵护的宝物，又好像那身体相触之地，尽是彼此扶持彼此依靠的默许。他当然听说过斯蒂凡在那届冬奥会上的故事，有机会拿到的第二块奥运奖牌，在赛前的高龄分化、定级O后几项致命的分数变动、那些“他果然是个Omega”的舆论压力影响下，斯蒂凡错失了他冲击奖牌甚至是金牌的竞争力；人们好像忘记了过去的斯蒂凡，忘记了他还是Beta选手时的拼搏，过去的优势都好像是隐藏着的特殊性别的功劳，好像他一直都在无故获取高额的奖励——再公正的裁判也会受到大众的影响，斯蒂凡的竞技生涯就此落幕。与他相比，丹尼斯已经非常幸运了，过去他并没有在冰上展现可能属于Alpha的特质，而分化的时机被上帝安排在了充满前进空间的这一年，也许面对下个月的赛事还是太紧张了，但这只是他开始的地方，他和他的教练还有很多路要走，他们至少还有大半个冰场的没有填满，整个世界全待他们弥补未来的空缺。他知道斯蒂凡拉着他的臂弯想跟过去一样将他搂到自己的肩头，但这回他提前行动了，在男人还没反应过来的时候，抽出胳膊，先一步揽过躲在大衣下的腰身……不过他还是乖乖地把脑袋搁在斯蒂凡的肩上，头发拱在那颈窝里，不住地蹭来蹭去。

“我不知道该不该跟你说‘没关系我原谅你’，斯蒂凡……”大概是摩擦出一阵阵痒意，丹尼斯手下的身体暗自挣扎，却又硬着肩膀，不愿让他失去支撑，“但我很想到冰上去，给你来一段，展示一下‘另一个我’。”

“这不行！”称职的教练立刻上任，正在参赛的选手可不能随便更换不熟悉的冰面，更不用说做出一些冒险的动作，他们来时就说好了只有看的份儿。

“好的，我明白，听你的。”男孩松开手，欢悦地蹿到他教练的面前，亮晶晶的眼睛，跟先前在房间里的那个丹尼斯接续在一起，足以令人心头轻颤，“——那么，我们去租冰鞋吧！”

斯蒂凡有些跟不上进展了：“什么？不是说不上……”但他的学生拉扯他的衣袖，示意他节约时间：“这要听我的，跟我来。”

“还有别的办法来展示‘另一个我’。”神秘的笑容，等他跟丹尼斯一人拿着一双鞋走进更衣间的时候，斯蒂凡才想起，他们上回来此时不经意的发现——这里有几个独立的单人更衣间，对于公共冰场来说是非常私密的。

他们都知道对方在想什么，也许打从他们俩由驻地出来，就是在奏响序曲了；但是丹尼斯关上门后没说别的，径直走到长凳边坐下，鞋放在脚边，背靠墙壁歪头望着他：“我想现在听听你刚才的歉意，斯蒂凡。”扬起的下巴上挂着的究竟是顽皮还是恶意，在旁人看来就是一线之间的事，“到了这里，我发现一切都和我们先前说的不同，而我一直都想听……”

男孩的声音越来越低，像是在传递给他一个两人都明白的暗示——那些为了控制激素水平定级B而曾经存在的幻想，是不是能够在这样毫无准备的一天，成为现实？

“……混账。”斯蒂凡沉默不语地看着他的学生坐在那边缓缓敞开双腿，直到踢倒了一旁的冰鞋，才悄悄骂了一句；一旦跟他独处就越发肆无忌惮的家伙，正舔了舔嘴唇，散发出致命的吸引力，令他不得不承认他会为了这种“肆无忌惮”而深陷到欲望中去。推拒和自制消失得很快，他会被男孩黏着他的视线牵过去，站在男孩面前，居高临下。

“我听说您会在别人大腿上起舞，教练。”丹尼斯毕恭毕敬地说着，双手从自己的大腿根部摩擦到膝头，直起腰来仰面望着他，“您能给我示范一下吗？我觉得那对我的表演会很有帮助。”

混账。这回斯蒂凡改在心里默念了。是谁在孩子面前胡扯八道，还是给丹尼斯看了些不该看的东西？如果有，那都是过去醉酒放纵的产物，一个接一个的玩笑，自从他，自从他成为丹尼斯的教练以后，为了避免对年轻人的不良影响，就算在演出结束后会跟朋友们去酒吧，他也很久没喝醉过了。

“我不会坐在一个处于赛程内的选手的膝盖上。”他说着，屈腿俯下身来，扳开丹尼斯放在膝上的手，置换成了自己的，“那简直比允许你上冰逞能还要危险。”

斯蒂凡照着前面丹尼斯的路线慢慢返回，手心之下是渐渐紧张的肌肉和发热的身躯。而当手指上移解开裤扣的时候，强装镇定的男孩不禁叹息一声：“我甚至想看你……”“只用嘴？”他替开始呼吸不畅的学生完成了这个想法，语言，以及实际行动。

丹尼斯的教练正跪在他的腿间，用牙齿咬着他的拉链向下，鼻尖和下巴都好像是故意隔着布料从他硬起的下体上揉过。他告诉过斯蒂凡曾经的幻想，尽管没有说到这么细致的地步，但他好像是被彻底看透了，一个眼神相接，男人就知道他下一步要什么。先是拉链，再是内裤边缘，斯蒂凡举止轻巧，却又免不了急躁，黑色的头发偶有几缕从耳后滑下来，遮住那双垂着的眼睛——来比赛之前斯蒂凡修剪过头发，每天把鬓角和额头搭理得干干净净，一副精致挑剔的长者面容，好像这样就能在别人眼中树立起他的教练权威；可是在他的学生眼中这跟平时经常头发蓬乱的男人并无区别，两个形象都是斯蒂凡，只是现在没有阻碍就能看到那个线条优美的侧脸，而侧脸的主人正扶着丹尼斯挣脱束缚的阴茎，舌尖左右摆动从底部照顾到顶端。

现实跟想象的差距总是很大的，丹尼斯在过去可不知道当斯蒂凡将那头部纳入口中时，他会为此热了整张脸。他是不是脸红了？他一定是脸红了，从脖子一直红到额头，太阳穴突突跳着，耳道里都是嗡嗡的响声。这可是截然不同的地方，斯蒂凡的舌头不会老实地待在原处，它在逗他，即便是嘴唇与口腔被撑得难以动弹，它也能找到玩耍的空间，专门寻找丹尼斯最敏感脆弱的部分，或轻或重。他一定是控制不住喘息而将斯蒂凡的名字断续呼出，这令埋首的男人兴奋愉悦，时不时收紧面颊，牙齿和上颌都压迫着他难以忍受，他想去进一步开拓……丹尼斯下意识地抬手插进那黑发间，他被迫若即若离地感受到一个紧窄的去处，但他不能也不敢强行突入；他想告诉斯蒂凡他要把他按在上面，他要干他的喉咙，他要看他吞下所有的东西，可这不是他为所欲为的时候，他只能在被戏弄得不能自持时绕紧男人的头发，叫男人的名字，希望他的教练能够理解他的意思，含得更深一点。

可是天堂忽地离开了他。“我改变主意了。”斯蒂凡中断了男孩尚未充分享受的性事，起身靠近那张迷离的面孔，湿红着嘴唇宣布，“我要欠你半个口活。”

斯蒂凡吻他，比刚才吸他的时候更加急切——他们俩就此意识到，这狭小的空间里交缠着的信息素浓度早就骤然上升，丹尼斯就此意识到他的教练因为比赛中片刻的精神放松而被招惹得性起，他一边勾着刚才“残忍”对待他的舌头一边帮着斯蒂凡解开运动裤上的系带，那里面一定已是湿滑一片，在等着他的填补。

“你打算欠到什么时候呢？”拉扯下那层层阻碍，丹尼斯在吻与吻的间隙中认真地问。斯蒂凡没有立即回答，他松开男孩想跟着他远去的唇，转过身去，撑在男孩的身侧支起重量，臀缝擦过那才刚孤寂了一小会儿就要哭起来的肉棒：“也许明天，也许……要等你完成了表演滑以后……”

他的教练给他一个祝福，不论奖牌花落谁家，表演里总会有他的一席之地。他的学生会又一次在全世界面前展示最震撼的演出，他会跟大家在冰上分享他所器重的每一寸魅力。斯蒂凡不想让丹尼斯在此承受另一个人的体重，但是男孩执意坐在那里，而且更衣间只有这么大的地方；他缓缓吞下，臀肉还没抵到那胯间，就赶忙抽手扶上面前的墙壁，压低腰让他们离得远了点，再慢慢落下——可是有的人根本不理解他的执着，他那被逼急的男孩不管轻重缓急与顾忌，掐着他的腰就往自己的性器上按。

突如其来的攻势令他慌乱中还想躲避，但他的腿都快跪不住了。身后人控制着他的下身让他们尽量贴在一起，几次猛烈的冲撞，斯蒂凡的双臂回落，垂下来以后反手寻找Alpha火热的身体，也不知是想为谁降降温度：“丹尼斯，我们得……”

“你喜欢从后面来，是吗？”对方没有理会他未出口的提议，靠近他一手撑在对面墙上，附在他耳边问他，“那会让你更舒服吗？斯蒂凡？”他当然知道，对于一个刚开始沉醉于此的男孩来说，眼神的交流和脸上的神色是非常重要的，丹尼斯肯定会有所不满，丹尼斯想要看到他的每一个表情，从表情中得知他到底最容易在什么位置上什么节奏里沦陷。但斯蒂凡是教练，是师长，是狡猾的大人，如果这么快就被人掌握了把柄，那可不好，非常不好。

他理所应当先掌握丹尼斯的一切。

“如果你，再说下去的话……”斯蒂凡抓住那双在他腰上用劲的手，像一个放松的命令，把自己从半跪的姿势里解救出来，暂时放弃紧锁在体内的阴茎，转过身来，双腿跨在丹尼斯的两旁。

“那留在以后的就不止半个口活了。”说着他搭上近乎迷恋地仰视他的男孩肩膀，揉着那头汗湿的金发，沉下身去继续这场要赶在晚餐之前结束的欢爱。

他们甚至忘记了押金那回事。等到第二天比赛结束以后才想起，被遗忘在更衣间里的从没穿上的冰鞋……

“就让它们留在那儿吧。”丹尼斯紧了紧还不舍得离开老师后背的手，笑得有些不好意思。

“也等它们长成树？”斯蒂凡都不知道这到底是真的传说还是男孩方才录像时灵机一动编造的故事。

“没错……”男孩在教练放下手机的时候快速俯身亲了亲一贯松软飘逸的黑色头发，当他还想继续向下去眷恋那被领带紧扎着的衬衫领口时，三两选手聊着天从休息室经过，他不着痕迹地收起更亲密的举动。

不必着急。丹尼斯轻抚那笔挺西装下的背脊悠然地想着。从今以后凡是所经之处，都会生长着属于我们俩的树。


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

逃离媒体逃离众人，重获自由——丹尼斯突然间意识到，他的教练做出了一个天才的决定，在赛后派对后离开，却把机票，定在第二天中午。

非常明智，表演结束后拖着行李箱出现在众人面前，不会有更多挽留，也不会有人在斯蒂凡刚喝完第二杯的时候端来第三杯，提早出现的告别与想念此起彼伏，教练和选手在恰当的时间一起退场，巧遇的粉丝没有阻拦的念头。他们像是要前往机场，却没人知道他们在上了出租车以后的目的地。

如同是由一支男声低声吟唱的悠扬民歌将他们送进酒店的，高层之上点点灯火映出落地窗边的沙发茶几，冰桶酒瓶。斯蒂凡扔下箱子脱了外套才从西装口袋里摸出不知何时扯下来的领带，跟西装一起扔在床上而后说，“我去洗澡”，留下丹尼斯一人对着半明半暗的房间，不经意地轻咽口水……

双人床，当然，但也不会，一定如此。丹尼斯强装镇定地走过去把斯蒂凡胡乱一团的西装捞过来，想着找衣架挂好，可手一触即床上柔软的织物就下意识地摩挲起来。这意味着什么？很难不令人浮想联翩。屋里的每个细节都在给他提示，第四名，表演滑，每一个在镜头前闪耀的时刻似乎都配得上斯蒂凡的嘉奖，他只是不能确定，他的教练究竟会给他多少权力，又会放纵自我到何种地步。过去他们外出当然住在一起过，可没人会给他们安排双人床，而今天他们居然入住这样的房间，毕竟在瑞士需要使用的监护权移交证明还没有过期……离开瑞士离开尚佩里以后他们的生活好像走进毫无约束的世界，失重的情感与欲望在陌生的城市里旋转，没有顾忌，这里只有他们俩。

丹尼斯当然想过打扰斯蒂凡独处浴室的时光，但有那么一个时刻，他被哗哗水声衬托下的静谧打动，小心翼翼地在房中踱步，研究桌边的红酒，最后坐在单人沙发上享用比赛后骤然收敛的情绪。无论参加比赛还是演出，斯蒂凡永远是宴会上的宠儿，他的长辈平辈晚辈都喜欢靠近他身边，听他漫无边际地说些无关紧要的事，或者仅仅是听他对随便什么人的称赞和感慨；有时会有一两个人急需倾听者，斯蒂凡也会满足他们，微笑着直到另一群人打断；他会对丹尼斯说，“和你的同龄人去玩玩”，但他常常会在人群中梭巡，关注他的学生是否真的跟大家打成一片，脸上的笑容到底是真实心情还是敷衍了事。丹尼斯知道斯蒂凡总在担心他，担心他是不是为了滑冰而失去了这个年纪该有的生活与快乐，斯蒂凡想对他与自己待在一起的每分每秒全心全意，即使是在嘴上说着“现在我不是你的教练”的时候。

可是现在呢？斯蒂凡还是以教练的身份把他带到这儿的吗？丹尼斯望着桌上摆好的空杯子出神，好像那里面辗转反射的彩光正在诠释答案。前两天他见了一些粉丝，斯蒂凡没跟他一起，所以大家应该会问起斯蒂凡；可是他们都绕过了有关斯蒂凡的事，只问了他训练、比赛、未来规划以及个人生活。有人非常克制地关心他分化后对于滑冰的感受，这不能说得太多，丹尼斯宁愿他们关心他分化后在冰场以外的故事，但没人让有关性别的话题更进一步。这是礼貌，也可能是克里斯关照好了，除了特殊性别，丹尼斯还有很多很多值得讨论的事，没必要在此纠缠。

他们都忘了，丹尼斯根本找不到人聊聊Alpha身份对他私生活的影响。包括斯蒂凡，他们不大说这件事，比起讨论，他们更乐意实际探索，把有限的精力耗在那些不太费口舌的事情上去。不过，或许今晚可以——丹尼斯等待的时间有些短，又有些长，男人披着浴袍走过来时还在扎紧腰带，带着蒸腾的热气站在他对面的沙发边，不动声色地打量靠着的男孩，等几道光影自窗外扫过，才说：“之前学校联系我，你的新护照到了，下次出门就能用上。”

是的，新护照，第二性别从Beta换成Alpha，还多了专为特殊性别准备的“本国法律责任”页。丹尼斯通过了分化手续流程，合理合法地成为Alpha，开始需要遵守许多不大熟悉的社会规范。

所以，今晚其实是为了这个。

“所以我准备了……”斯蒂凡拿起酒瓶把标签纸转给他看，“我们需要庆祝，结束这次比赛，你是个正式的Alpha了！”

丹尼斯必须承认当男人将酒递到他面前时，他心跳飞快，仿佛刚从冰场上下来似的。一种认可，来自医学鉴定，来自社会规则，来自他的教练；这不是扫兴地讨论他是否可以喝酒的时候——刚才的聚会里充满了15到18岁的孩子，丹尼斯身处其中，不上不下的尴尬。而现在斯蒂凡告诉他，他们需要庆祝，用酒庆祝。他很想为此说点什么，如同站在领奖台上一般骄傲地发表感言，然后作为一个可以被当成年人对待的男孩那样执行某些过去连思考都需要谨慎的权利……扬起下巴直起腰背，结果斯蒂凡打开了酒瓶，却只给自己的杯子里倒了酒。

难以置信！

“你当然还不能喝酒！”斯蒂凡感觉到他惊讶不已的眼神，在塞上瓶盖时说道。这下丹尼斯再也无法忍耐延续至今的宁静之美，为了阻止自己一跃而起，他坐得更直了：“我是拉脱维亚人！这里是俄罗斯——为什么？！”

他的教练没有回答他，挑起了眉毛，沉默地望着他。法律是一回事，个人观念又是另一回事，斯蒂凡心里永远有一道界线，任学生如何挣扎，都不会轻易跨越。不过丹尼斯也有他的习惯，他习惯不断挑战教练的界线，以对方无法反驳的方式获取对方的改变与肯定；他应该央求，或者说说道理，斯蒂凡会心软的，但是不知从哪来的一股劲头，他抬手就要抢眼前晃过的酒瓶：“为什么不能！正式的Alpha，我要负起多少Beta还没有的责任，这跟成年——不管是哪个国家的——还有区别吗？”

斯蒂凡没有让他得逞，在他即将站起来之前挡他的手，转眼酒瓶就被护在胸前了：“那不一样……”“不，你是特意引诱我又出尔反尔，斯蒂凡，你对我不满意，你，自由滑等分时你都没拿着我送你的花！”丹尼斯找出了症结所在，“过去你会拿着的！”

这回轮到男人露出难以置信的眼神了：“你送了我一大捧花！一大捧！那太扎眼了！”为什么会有人把这么大的花束带进赛场还扔到冰面上？斯蒂凡可不想捧着那么一束花坐在那儿！

跟他公认的Alpha学生坐在那边，捧着花，仿佛在进行某种无谓的炫耀——不，他不是这个意思，他跟丹尼斯都不是会情不自禁将私事写在脸上的人，他们懂得公众人物的规则，他们长期以来一向是如此亲密的师生、兄弟、好友，除了最近最了解他们的人，应该不会有人发现什么变化。

他们只是被迫把崭新的性别写在了脸上。斯蒂凡必须承认连他也时常会被刻板印象影响，在KC席上做贼心虚地把丹尼斯那束惊心动魄的花好好地放在腿边。如果他抱着，结果会是怎么样的呢？他和他的学生，一个刚获得好成绩的选手沉浸在喜悦中抱着一束花又能代表什么呢？庸人自扰，他辜负了丹尼斯的好意，他因为分化与私情而多出的心眼，足以刺痛这个急需肯定的年轻人了。

一次又一次。可正是这种刺痛，会不断提醒斯蒂凡，总有一天，他们会走到，需要划下界线的时候。

至少……至少不该是现在。当他辩驳花束的大小、旁人的关注时，他的男孩忽然停下抢酒瓶的举动，又靠回沙发上，自下而上地盯着他，似乎是看透了他难得的犹豫，眼睛里有了笑意。

丹尼斯在等他，再一次出尔反尔。他会心软的，他的学生了解他，更何况打从一开始他就只是想看看越发镇定自若的男孩着急的模样。斯蒂凡放过了紧锁的酒瓶，慢吞吞地伸向男孩空着的酒杯：“那么，为了你的花，”香气从那敞着的瓶口里流泻在杯中，“我的一半，没有更多了。”

又一段凯旋的乐章。丹尼斯享受着男人微笑着俯身给他送上胜利时从浴袍领口中滑落吊坠的景象，小小的吊坠好像有力量将浴袍都揭开似的，或许他所设想的“斯蒂凡的界线”是从未存在过，肉眼所见亲耳所听的都是戏耍和情调，男人不直说“是”与“否”的时候，通常意味着等待他主动跨越障碍。他意识到自己有点急躁，他得等到这杯酒和庆祝仪式结束，男人给他忍耐的时机，那他是否要遵守斯蒂凡的期待呢？

男人手腕一抖，落入杯中的暗红色液体显然超过了预计的份量。“丹尼斯！”斯蒂凡喝止悄悄作弊的年轻人，顽劣的Alpha在用信息素影响正倒酒的他，令他猝不及防地失手，“这太多了！”责怪着收回酒瓶，他刚要摸索瓶塞就被按住，丹尼斯拿起酒杯对他说“那我还给你”，没给他反应的时间便把多出来的部分渡给他的口中——男孩含在嘴里的酒远比他手里的热，湿滑的舌尖自他的齿缝舔过，然后是漏在他嘴角的那几滴。

这下分不清到底是谁喝的更多，斯蒂凡弯下腰，被压低后颈仰起头，姿势并不舒服，可他总不能抛下还没封口的红酒，只好顺从于热情的吻，跪坐在丹尼斯脚边。宴会上他喝过一点酒，热水澡把那些酒精都烘托出来，燃烧在他的胸口上；而这种时刻，有个固执的Alpha还要给他加些配料，彼此呼应着让火焰从胸前烧透全身。斯蒂凡不自然地挪动坐的位置，抬起腰臀追逐似乎打算撤退的唇舌，他不是个喜欢给学生太多压力的老师，除了这种时候。

斯蒂凡是个给予者，同时也是索取者，他希望他们俩的饥饿感始终是相同的，这样才不会停止前进的步伐，也不会错过任何新的可能性。他跟他学生的心灵至少在某些时刻是相通的，丹尼斯投入在吻中还能从他手里接过酒瓶放回桌上，甚至找到瓶盖塞回去……但他比较狡猾，这正是陷害男孩的办法，他听见软塞吱扭一声后立刻扑上去，一分钟前还在偷袭他的男孩被推回靠背上，承受他更多的纠缠，被夺走更多的呼吸。

“你太心急了，”他刚抬眼就看到红色酒液挂在丹尼斯的嘴边，“我们还没举杯呢。”

“可我们已经同饮了。”男孩感受到视线，用大拇指擦去那液体，指尖却被斯蒂凡纳入口腔里，仔细舔舐的模样像是要和他抢那最后一点酒……他在最近的地方看男人的动作，尚未回应，男人的眼睛忽然直勾勾地望向他，笑意，或者是挑战，蛊惑手指的主人去支配去控制，却好像自己无需对此负责，仅仅是体贴是服从。丹尼斯转动拇指的角度，斯蒂凡的舌尖在目之所不及处哄他做出更多尝试，所以他又更进一步，缓缓地放低手——斯蒂凡果然跟着他，叼着他的手指俯下身，等他把手安放在身侧，才放过拇指，脸埋在他的掌心，轻舔而过。

“你不想收回欠债吗？”斯蒂凡声音含混地引诱他说好，说他们留在比赛后的那些小秘密，说他想射在那张嘴里那张脸上；但他不愿表现出更多不耐进而被当作小孩子看待，所以他等斯蒂凡舔湿了他手腕上的血管时才满不在乎地回答：“你一向都有良好的信誉，你会主动偿还的。”

“我还以为你是在等着获得更多的利息。”男人总算放过他被折磨得异常敏感的手臂，解他的领带——聚会前正是斯蒂凡帮他系上的，可是他现在才明白系领带的目的是为了解开，亲手封住礼盒又亲手打开，无时无刻不在耍弄小心思的男人，总在用各种办法给他的男孩加上烙印。

“我可不敢问你索要利息，斯蒂凡……”“也许你该试试，”建议他停止用国籍打趣，斯蒂凡掠过衬衫纽扣的手很快钻进他的西装裤里，“我可能会让天平向你那边歪一点，如果要求合理的话。”

他知道这个坚持戏弄他的Omega已然情动，不住地在浴袍下摆上摩擦着臀部，以防滑落的水液透过布料沾到地毯上，但Omega比他更懂得忍耐所带来的快感，甚至用胡茬整齐的下巴将他内裤里的硬物推挤出来，轻拍在自己的脸颊上。丹尼斯不能让拉锯战继续下去，他得到的许可大概早超过他的预想，他该出手。

“先是本金。”Alpha给出第一个命令，然后立即尝到甜头。混合着红酒的嘴比接吻时更热，收紧的双颊根本不允许缓冲与适应的机会。他们都等太久了，斯蒂凡眼前是颤抖起伏的小腹，年轻人看上去无力招架，没法找他要求更多。他早想这么做了，今天的丹尼斯不是第一次滑这套表演节目，但绝对是头一回令他不由自主地浮想联翩；才半个月的时间，他可爱的小狮子长成雄狮，在冰上张牙舞爪，挥洒自如，浑身惊心动魄的魅力……还穿着他的考斯滕，他的……阴茎的顶端压上喉头的软肉，斯蒂凡听见狮子抽气的声音，然后是新的命令。

“用喉咙。”他改变了承受的角度，尽力减轻负担，好满足对方的愿望。这不会舒服，可是他脑海中能装下的都是他的考斯滕被Alpha汗湿的场面，他的考斯滕，丹尼斯从他的衣柜里借走的。或许有一天，他自己还会穿上那件，去演出一个新节目，有关丹尼斯的记忆会一直留在上面，他将被狮子的气息包围，沉溺在金色的毛发中，呼吸间都是足以淹死他的信息素。当一个Alpha想让Omega屈服，那再简单不过了，可是斯蒂凡也有他的魔力，他使Alpha屈服，在他的暗示下，给他一个接一个的指示——

并且自我满足：“我要操它。”没听到任何异议，丹尼斯摩挲着他没吹干的头发，在预告后不到三秒忽地用力顶入，自己掌握不断加快的节奏。斯蒂凡会因此干呕，但彼此控制的感觉使性事在粗暴与美好之间有着模糊的边界，他在教导男孩明白这个道理，他们应该享有更多乐趣。Alpha，Omega，他们本来就比Beta多出那么多可能性，有的是寻欢作乐的资格，斯蒂凡的掌心之下是Alpha持续紧张的大腿，他按揉着它们，时不时在记忆中触觉最敏锐的那些部分抚弄，果不其然收获越发激烈的嘶吼。逼迫Alpha在他嘴里缴械投降，为此他的后穴都要分泌出新的体液……而他没想到的是这个Alpha有着特别的主张，丹尼斯抓着他的肩膀，特意射在抽离的过程中——这下好了，积在舌面的精液跟下唇的黏连在一起，顺着下巴很快就滴在浴袍的衣襟上。

他跪在丹尼斯面前，整个人都变得一塌糊涂。斯蒂凡喘着气，想把那些东西咽下去，可是任性的男孩发现他的意图，从高潮的余韵中缓过来，两根手指卡着他的牙床，阻止他：“不，不，”丹尼斯的眼神尚且朦胧，但难以消退的欲望让人要得更多，“张开嘴，斯蒂凡，让我看看……”

这才是最羞耻的时刻。男孩在他的口腔里一阵搅动，更多精液溢出来，斯蒂凡没办法低头，但他知道浴袍一定更糟了。它们会粘在那金色的坠子上吗？十字架，或是圣母像？他撞上对面的眼睛，男孩在琢磨，在研究，自己的教练露出混乱不堪的神色，刺激着刚从云端下来的学徒。“你被我弄脏了，”丹尼斯说着，抽出手指，湿漉漉地抹在他的颈间，“你想看吗？”

不，不用镜子了。斯蒂凡下意识地摇头，但在他的学生尊重他意见的同时，Alpha并不想放过他。男孩将他扶了起来，却没把他拉到怀里，而是跟他一起站起来。男孩替他扯开领口，又擦拭起他的下巴，他像个娃娃似的任人摆布。“可能有其他人想看。”男孩说，这让斯蒂凡突然发懵，又好像立马懂得了话里的意思。

丹尼斯把男人抵在玻璃上，拽掉腰带挤进腿间，现在斯蒂凡跑不掉了。尽管房间的楼层很高，但背后就是灯火辉煌，闪动的彩光如同活跃的生命一般，令还没冷静下来的人产生错觉，“其他人”，真的有那些人，就在他的身后，发布会上的记者，眼神试探的粉丝，新搬来的奇怪邻居……斯蒂凡想要夹紧双腿，却被嵌在当中的膝盖挡住，只允许他随着衣襟敞开而暴露在空气中的性器从那还没脱下来的西装料子上蹭过。

“他们都在看着，我们是不是该做点什么令他们看不出破绽的事？”丹尼斯在他耳边说着，递来从茶几上捞过的酒杯，塞在他几乎脱力的手里，“比如举杯庆祝？”

“叮”的一声，碰杯，完成今天的仪式。斯蒂凡被困着根本喝不上自己杯子里的，但他的好学生会分享给他；这酒跟刚才某些东西一样被限制了吞咽，很快就消失在颈间与锁骨的阴影里，但他的好学生会随即追上，为他清理干净。一个Alpha将他逼上绝路，他只有跟着丹尼斯所说的幻想兴奋不已的余地，然后任凭Alpha光顾他各处肌肤，不给他痛快的冲击。他们就这么喝完了杯中的酒，难说是谁喝得更多——斯蒂凡认为一定是他，醉在酒精和信息素掺和以后的猛药里，不着边际地思索这是利息吗对方是不是还要从他这儿榨取点情欲的挣扎才会帮他缓解满心的焦灼，然后方才压着他牙齿的手指打开他的穴口，这太过分了，斯蒂凡的额头顶着丹尼斯的，咬牙切齿却只能发出喘息和轻呼。

“这就像是你的见面会，斯蒂凡，他们都坐在下面，一脸恳切，望着你……”丹尼斯一边开拓那个足够润滑的秘穴一边回想起自己结束的那一个，粉丝们都想从他嘴里听到一些独特的答案，却又都想象不出究竟想听什么，只能眼巴巴地等待他，等待他不会令人失望，“他们会问你什么？有人问起我吗？”

男人绞紧了顽皮的手指，依旧挣脱不出。“你知道的，克里斯总是给你听我那些录音，却不会允许我听你的——所以是怎样的？他们会问你我的事吗？就像他们总是问我你的事一样……”他信口说着，斯蒂凡当然知道真相，粉丝们都很照顾年轻的心灵，不会让刚脱离青春期的丹尼斯产生被与教练捆绑比较的错觉；但是斯蒂凡没有揭穿他，反而更加明显地摆动腰部，收紧大腿肌肉。他被鼓励了，他的教练在任何场合都不吝鼓励，即使是他闹脾气他任性妄为他不可理喻的时候：“他们会问你，‘嗨，斯蒂凡，听说丹尼斯变成Alpha了，你觉得他怎么样’，或者，‘你的学生会在训练中打扰你吗，我的意思是，你懂的那种骚扰’，他们非常好奇，又很麻烦，喜欢跟你开玩笑，你要怎么回答他们？”

如果不是处于这种情形下，斯蒂凡想跟他好好探讨一下这个年纪的异想天开与生活实际之间的矛盾与限度；他可以如实告诉丹尼斯，没有人这么问，大家都对他本人比较感兴趣，也可以如实告诉丹尼斯，没人问你但我特别喜欢跟他们说你的事；可是他现在被折腾得像搭在弓弦上的利箭，他即将管不住自己的每块肌肉要让淫液沾湿地毯了。他简直想动手揍这个Alpha一顿，或是积蓄力量推倒Alpha自己去拿那些他渴望的……

他之前说过，这是庆祝，庆祝他的学生真正成为Alpha，开始新的人生阶段。他能教的还有很多，对于这种学得很快的孩子来说，他会是个挖不完的宝藏。

几乎要用尽全力才能定住心神，斯蒂凡往后仰了仰头，看向男孩的眼神有了居高临下的错觉：“‘他很棒，他是我经历过，最棒的Alpha’，我这么说的，”他特意把“经历”咬得很重，强调其中的复杂含义，“还有，‘哦，不会的，就算我打湿了他的裤子，他也不会，骚扰我’。”这回是“骚扰”，在这个词的前面无论加上肯定还是否定，都是指控。

丹尼斯停下了手上的动作，静静地望着他。“然后他们都笑了，我会给你听录音的，他们在笑话我，说不定是你，他们不敢问你的，全都会拿来问我，哦，他们在见你之前都知道了，所以才不问你，因为你不是个诚实的孩子，他们在下面望着你，从你脸上就能看到破绽……”斯蒂凡去握男孩的腰侧，接着是肩头和脑后，揉乱脱离发蜡约束的金发；他甚至摆着腰吸吮起体内的手指，他一定弄湿了他选的那套西装，蓝色的，很适合丹尼斯的年纪，他们说不定又得去选一套新的了，就他们俩，待一下午，试遍所有颜色所有款式，选择最令他兴奋的那套，“他们都在看着，我们是不是该做点什么令他们看不出破绽的事？”

男孩不成熟的设想被男人反过来利用了，又一次。丹尼斯说不上生气，可心口邪火正旺，架起男人的身体，再也无法忍受；男人被贯穿的时候几乎把重量全压在他的胯间，脑袋在冰凉的玻璃上来回摩擦，叫声里都像是带着哭腔了。如果他真的能让他的教练喜极而泣的话，他想，他一定会，让这个Omega一见到他就湿透了裤子，就像现在，他的裤子的状况一样。

他的Omega，他的斯蒂凡每天都会过得像发情期一样。丹尼斯想着，动作间让液体从交合处溅到窗户，啪哒啪哒的声音和肉体碰撞的水声融合起来，他的汗水从发际流到不断向他索吻的男人的下巴上。

“斯蒂凡，”他想起了一个关键问题，从前他都没有想起过也没问起过，心里的鼓动催促他将男人顶到更高的位置，顿时显得他的疑问像是种乞求了，“你的发情期是什么时候？”

他没有问那些随之而来的问题——那时我在你身边吗，我可以陪你吗，你会给我更多还是更少的许可——但男人花了几秒钟听清问题然后露出笑容，那笑弯的眉眼令人不合时宜地产生不好的预感。丹尼斯开始担心了，他无数次的越界让斯蒂凡会在发情时选择离他远远的，生怕自己毫无心力去抵抗打算为所欲为的野兽。

“你会知道的。”他的教练给了他确定与不确定的答案。这绝对是在撩拨人心，给人希望的同时，又使人觉得可能什么都得不到，毕竟在不远的将来，赛季结束，丹尼斯不可能跟他分分秒秒都待在一块儿，一旦错过，或者，仅仅是被别人钻了空子……

Alpha的纠结在他的喉结上滚动，而被他扔在欲望浪潮之上的Omega对这种心情变化极为不满，趁空扒下他凌乱的衬衫；为了这么个最基本的问题，斯蒂凡脑门发热，想把丹尼斯赶到床上，撕扯快要报废的裤子，进而骑上去，驾驭他尚在稚龄的雄狮。

“与其关心这个，丹尼斯，你不如想想下个月的比赛——”报复心盛，斯蒂凡终于把心里憋了大半个夜晚的话放出来，“想想你该如何度过，作为Alpha选手的赛前生活……”

他紧了紧大腿和臀肉，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，提醒没弄清状况的Alpha，期望的生活里还有哪些潜在危机。

丹尼斯一定是听懂了，所以才会赶在今晚，为他们的庆典加码，完成他们俩幻想中的那些秘密，纠缠不休。

毕竟从今往后，他就是个Alpha了，各种意义上的Alpha。


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

这悲惨的生活。

“你觉得，斯蒂凡怎么样？”丹尼斯压下心中的叹息，在休息时随口问道。而听见问题的戴安娜瞪大眼睛，把迅速沉默的友人同胞上下打量了几圈，发出的声音都有点哽咽了：“丹尼斯，有人提醒过你吗？Omega不是那种，只要是个Alpha都行的生物，你可不能把主意打到斯蒂凡身上！”

来自友人的质疑与否定，戴安娜认为他和他们的教练绝无可能。这不是件令人沮丧的事，毕竟这Beta小姑娘不知道丹尼斯和斯蒂凡之间都发生过什么，他们藏得很好，大伙儿在一起，日常生活样样体面，除了克里斯……好吧，也许莎乐美和彼得也猜得到……谁都不了解他们曾经度过的那些热情似火的时光。

是的，“曾经度过”。上回比赛之后，丹尼斯是个完完整整的Alpha选手了，他不再需要维持低水平的性激素数据，他需要蓄积充沛的能量去应付更有挑战力的比赛。

简而言之，他在禁欲。

“不，我不是那个意思，我是在想……”“想也不行啊！”急火火的姑娘经常顺着自己的判断说一通话，全然不顾旁人的眼色和意见，“你看，大家都很同情你在这种时候变成Alpha，动作难度提高，训练强度增加，编排的改进，你坚持下来了，真是个硬汉，丹尼斯，我们全国人民都会为你骄傲的！知道最近克里斯帮你挡下了多少拉国记者吗？但这是一回事，私人生活又是另一回事，现在不是那种Alpha随意挑选Beta或Omega的时代，Omega都偏好Beta，你们已经不吃香了，跟你们待在一起麻烦可多了——不过你回国的话应该还挺有市场的——可是，斯蒂凡？不不不，他是离我们最近的Omega，我理解你的心情，理解而已，没有瞎支持的打算，死心吧！”

她到底在激动什么？丹尼斯没想到自己一句无心之语能使她有这么大的反应：“谢谢你错误的理解，我只是觉得他最近看起来很辛苦，带两个选手去参加这么重要的赛事……”“所以你想把我踢出去？没门儿。”戴安娜挑起眉毛对他笑，“停止辩解吧，我比你在中学校园里待的时间更长，那些刚分化的Alpha对Omega献殷勤的模样看多了，突然关心，围着人打转，或者突然高傲，吸引人注意，你非常典型，‘孩子’，别担心，过了开头几个月会好的。我就希望你不会给斯蒂凡添麻烦，我们大家可都住在一块儿呢！”

这真是气人啊，丹尼斯扬起一边眉毛，琢磨着她话里指出的“变化”，同时反驳道：“你又弄错了，我跟斯蒂凡一向都是这样的。”

“那说明你一向都怀有不洁的想法，可怜的男孩，你的教练从未给你师生关系以上的回应。”

丹尼斯很难对前面半句进行辩解，但后半句，又进入他不可辩解的范围。不过旁人的感想中总会包含一些当局者无法发现的事实，为什么戴安娜会看不出斯蒂凡不仅回应过他而且还一直保持着亲密的联系？是作为“大人”的斯蒂凡掩饰得太好这些“孩子”不能会意，还是有时好意真的分为精神与肉体两种，斯蒂凡给他的恰好是那种不会放进无关者眼睛里的、只与肉体有关的好意？

后一种猜想非常危险，他不应该继续下去，尤其是不该在这种赛前禁欲期继续猜度下去。那会逼疯丹尼斯的，看得见摸不着，他每天24小时跟斯蒂凡待在一起，有12到16个小时处于同一个区域，呼吸相同的空气。他知道教练为了照顾他的情绪将自己的Omega信息素掩藏得更严实了，他为此曾经怒上心头，赌气在冰上大肆展露他越发强韧的Alpha力量，但斯蒂凡不为所动，只在他离场时嘱咐，保持这样的状态比赛，训练时还是考虑一下其他孩子们，以免影响他们的生活。

斯蒂凡一定是在给他们训练时服用抑制第二性别特征的药，当丹尼斯成为Alpha以后，那药量大概需要消耗更多，否则一个Omega没有理由能在这种亲密的相处中不受他的影响。尚佩里不是为所欲为之地，丹尼斯甚至没机会在教练的卧室里看出抑制剂一类药物的痕迹；越靠近越神秘，斯蒂凡在他们有所突破后令他意识到这件事，无论是他能够看见对方还是不能，那个男人好像会在他的眼皮底下拥有全部的秘密，即使在前面那段热情的时光里，向他敞开身体时，也没有被揭穿的可能性。

“狡猾的大人”，谁说的来着？在丹尼斯分化前他好像连斯蒂凡的信息素都没接触到，接着他们无所顾忌地相处了才两周，斯蒂凡又关上门，不给他留下欣赏的余地。即使为人处事间有着再多的孩子气，他的教练也知道如何在学生面前锁紧成人世界，没有不公，没有欲望，没有那该死的发情期。

不能抱紧斯蒂凡的男孩不可抑制那些对莫须有的发情期的妄想。“你会知道的”，他的教练说了个半真半假的许诺，好像他们之前认识的几年时间里丹尼斯有机会知道一样；事实上，没有，完全没有，斯蒂凡的第二性别只是个标签，是男孩的青春期幻想中最为色情的那一种元素，莫名其妙就会湿润的身体是在梦境中加速进入状态的良药，还有天性中屈服于欲望的生理周期——掌握实权的老师、教练，却不得不乞求你的支配，即便是一些远超过礼貌的举动，也被默许被接受被当作恩赐。丹尼斯会在训练得不到好结果时操得他的教练只能抱着他哭泣，会在斯蒂凡否定他的想法将他说服时限制发情中的Omega射精，为了平稳度过那些竞技带来的躁动与沮丧，男孩在脑子里对斯蒂凡做过很多很多事，这一切没有因为他变成Alpha或是他们俩真的睡过而产生改变，他为了即将到来的比赛依旧每天忍受只能望着他渴求的男人毫无机会的生活，而斯蒂凡，斯蒂凡似乎没有性欲，至少性欲不应属于尚佩里，不属于他们为了滑冰而存在的这片圣地。

他是斯蒂凡的学生，一个孩子，本就不该知道那些最私密的故事。

“这也不是你的问题，丹尼斯，”看他沉默了那么久，戴安娜认为自己一定是伤害了朋友脆弱的心灵，“对斯蒂凡来说你就是个孩子，永远都是，他不把你放入考虑范围是正常的，你不能为此对自己失去信心！”女孩的语气像是在告诉他，“失恋的痛苦是最普通不过的”，三两天，三两月，三两年，很快就会好的。

但丹尼斯不会轻易放弃。这是正式成为Alpha选手后他的第一个重大赛事，也是当初他找到斯蒂凡所建立的宏大目标中的第一个要点，为此禁欲没有问题，他能克服那些日日夜夜侵袭他的冲动，他能在短时间内挑战新的难度，只要他的教练还陪在他身边，他的机会总会比别人多的。这里是训练场，而周围不止他一个人，但他难以控制地想起斯蒂凡在他脚边听从他命令时的场面——或许这就是Alpha那些性激素的力量，他又信心满满了，完全可以应付接下来的所有训练。

“我不是个孩子了。”他的年龄，他的护照，他至少比这些那些孩子们了解更多的斯蒂凡，他有的是自信拍胸脯这么告诉他的朋友。

“嗯，孩子都这么说。”戴安娜点点头，“你看斯蒂凡特别喜欢跟人强调自己是个孩子，说明他在很多方面都是个非常成熟的人，才能看清自己身上不足的地方——而你连高中毕业证还没拿到呢！”在丹尼斯晃动的手指和“你给我等着”的眼神里坚持说完她的想法，对于丹尼斯她只能深表同情，毕竟天下这么大，觊觎他们教练的人不是一个两个，从世界各地发来的请求斯蒂凡再收一个徒弟的邮件还少吗？连她都是心怀崇拜和好感来的，凭什么丹尼斯分化成Alpha了斯蒂凡就必须跟他扯上关系呢？即使斯蒂凡过去就对丹尼斯好得令人嫉妒，但技不如人就得认输，等戴安娜能跟这位自视甚高的男士一决高下之时再来抢回教练的注意未尝不可啊！

“我也很喜欢斯蒂凡，他身上有种能让人特别安心的味道……”假意挑衅的话还没说完，Alpha满是防备的眼神就射过来了，“不是你们知道的那种味道，上帝，你收敛一下行吗？他又不是你的！”

可是既然丹尼斯能在一夜之间成为Alpha，难保这位人高马大的戴安娜女士不会。他当然知道大家都是为了斯蒂凡来的，名气，战绩，人格魅力，甚至是这个名为“斯蒂凡”的躯壳的魅力；他嫉妒过每一个在他之前的学生和在他之后的学生，他知道将来可能会有更多的嫉妒接踵而来，他还会扩展嫉妒的范围，把每个出现在斯蒂凡身边的人都圈画进去，更不用说过去现在未来有一些男人女人，AlphaBetaOmega，不仅仅是“朋友”的人。每年他和斯蒂凡在一起的时间少于他不在斯蒂凡身边的时间，也许下个赛季会好一些，但是他真的足够特别吗？他的自信真的有道理吗？他是不是根本不应该为自己下个定论，尤其是这种自信产生的时候斯蒂凡还不在这儿——他的教练从昨天就被远在其他时区的选手和朋友纠缠，编舞的事，演出的事，没有在大赛前离开尚佩里已经是斯蒂凡给他的最大支持了，他到底还在得寸进尺地盘算些什么？

“听说选手依赖教练是件稀松平常的事，等过了一段时间，它就会像你脸上的痘痘一样，再也找不到了。”大家都知道Alpha禁欲的事，只不过这回丹尼斯脸上的反应太明显了，戴安娜替他准备好了遮瑕和粉底，免得影响裁判们的心情，“斯蒂凡看上去确实很累，我们哪个都不轻松，独立的人生就是这样，不如先从帮妈妈烧顿饭开始做起？”

女孩笑着说完就从Alpha的威压下逃走了，而丹尼斯下意识地抹光刘海，把呼吸不畅的皮肤露出来。他的期待和渴望在面颊额头和下巴上肆意生长，被冷落的Alpha，被冷落的欲望，它们都需要激励，在比赛中获得至高无上的奖赏，或是在情人的床上——那些Beta们都已经研究出赛前禁欲容易分散运动员的心神而起到反作用，为何他们不研究研究Alpha的身心结构，说不定Alpha跟Beta在这点上是相同的，丹尼斯没必要在这儿折磨自己……也许这也是在折磨斯蒂凡呢？

他真的需要克制无谓的沾沾自喜和随之滋生的生理反应，但今天的特殊情况是，斯蒂凡不在他身边；在欲望得不到满足的时候，漂浮在心口的不安定感使他频频注视着教练习惯走进冰场的那个入口。丹尼斯知道有些Alpha选手会选择不跟Omega接触而确保把自己亟待爆发的激素水平带到场上，但他不行，他需要那位最熟悉的Omega。与性无关，那是他奋斗的目标，他胜利的号角，他所有努力的嘉奖，当他在赛场上拼杀之时，斯蒂凡的眼睛里只有他，他的喜怒哀乐都是献给那双眼睛和紧抿着等待他归来后报以微笑的双唇的，他需要那个男人在他身边。

丹尼斯发现自己像个陷入发情期的Omega一样需要来自他的Alpha的抚慰——这在传统观念中听起来有点可笑，但事实可能就是如此，那些成对的Alpha和Omega都是彼此渴求的，认准了对方的信息素，或者灵魂，或者二者本来就是相同的东西，然后永恒地连结在一起。稚气未脱的年轻人最迷恋的浪漫童话，被一个个标记背后血淋淋的故事洗刷得再看不见幸福的影子，但有时候就是会有那几个特例，Omega需要他的Alpha，Alpha需要他的Omega，他们甚至不在乎性，无所谓发情期，年龄差异和社会角色的限制在他们面前都不值一提，他们生来就是为了等待对方，等待他们的灵魂融合在一起……他知道他又在白日做梦了，这样的梦还不如那些下流无耻的梦境，过度的思索会拖住脚步，他应该时刻意识到这一点，然后去寻找他真正需要的。

斯蒂凡。多说无益，没有斯蒂凡他无法将训练顺利进行下去。训练团队中的长者们对这位年轻的Alpha总是抱有同情之心，大赛之前敏感的年轻选手请求一个短暂的喘息，只要斯蒂凡没有留下硬性规定，他们都会想方设法让丹尼斯调整好自己。他想回去，像戴安娜说的那样，做个饭，或者跟平时一样画画，或者仅仅是确认斯蒂凡还在那里，他杂乱无章的心神一定就会有所缓解。

这不是懦弱的表现，而是韧性。丹尼斯在饱尝崭新空气之后推开家门，他所想念的人就趴在客厅里的大桌上，后颈的黑发都浸在午后暖阳中微微发热，毫无防备地沉眠于工作的缝隙里。他面对那张睡颜心跳都在漏拍，他想吻他，吻到男人不能自已地转醒过来收紧同样渴望的怀抱，吻到男人以为自己尚在梦中不愿醒来贪恋身体接触时的温度……

然而丹尼斯只吻了额角。斯蒂凡未启的双唇藏得太好，如果要找上它们，那必须大动干戈了，他更想让为学生们紧绷着精神的教练多睡一会儿，他可以看着。试着在斯蒂凡身边的地毯上坐下，哦不行，他还需要后退一点，退到木地板上，才能看得清楚。斯蒂凡手边是休眠的电脑和熄火的手机，还有几张涂涂画画的白纸，没人能通过电子产品找到他们，只要他不出声，他们就能享受一下午的宁静。这几天斯蒂凡没有修整过胡茬，头发也好像没梳理似的，乱糟糟的完全不像个为人榜样的师长，倒像是半夜三更被你吵醒的邻居；熟悉的白色毛衣和牛角扣，圣诞节会摆在餐桌上的甜点，或是新年里一同度过倒计时的雪人，丹尼斯记得斯蒂凡会在毛衣里穿一件深色的衬衣，袖子比不过毛衣的长但是会紧贴着身体，宽松的毛衣暖烘烘的惹人想要摘下手套钻进去——如果能直接碰到为他战栗的皮肤呢？就算只是一侧胳膊一边肩头，如果能直接抚摸他的身体……斯蒂凡喜欢抚摸喜欢拥抱，他当然也喜欢吻，他甚至会情不自禁地依赖某种支撑物，有时冰面都能引来他的眷宠。如果那代表亲情与友情，斯蒂凡会是个填不饱肚子的小动物，蜷缩在满是爱意的小世界里；如果那代表更深一层更进一步，斯蒂凡还是个填不饱肚子的动物，更为野性，更加痴迷，森林里草原上的兽类，可以得到他所想要的任何猎物，吞食猎物直到他满意为止。

可以独自捕猎的Omega。戴安娜说的没错，即便现在，在丹尼斯的眼中，“斯蒂凡需要一个Alpha”的想法也不过是对此抱有希望的Alpha的一厢情愿而已；斯蒂凡可能需要性，但Alpha不是必需品，性可以从任何一种性别的对象身上得到——丹尼斯只能期待这个Omega有所偏爱，比如喜欢信息素的冲击，比如喜欢被结拴住的感觉，比如生殖腔高潮，比如Alpha的阴茎……他听过有些Omega以被Alpha控制被Alpha独占为乐。但是一旦所有的想象迁移到斯蒂凡的身上，丹尼斯总会有些不知所措。是的，他确实跟斯蒂凡睡过几次，可是他摸不透男人的脾气，还是说，有很多事就像那句“你会知道的”一样，需要他静下心来反复琢磨，才能拨开迷雾获得真实的答案？

他把坐姿从并腿改成盘腿，能看见的斯蒂凡好像更多了。斯蒂凡喜欢什么？放松的环境，而私密的公共场合也能令他的紧张变为兴奋；他喜欢眼神的交流，却也爱用言语，他的嘴唇还会发出湿润的声响；他沉迷前戏，直到急不可耐地等着被填满时他才会后悔耽误太多时间；他被贯穿的时候偏好难舍难分的吻，可他又希望吻他的唇能落在他的背脊和肩头；他喜欢看着Alpha为他沉醉的神情，但若是从身后深入密地，他甚至会因为直达紧窄的腔口而颤着腰高潮……斯蒂凡什么都喜欢，温柔缠绵的，或者偶尔急躁粗鲁的，控制与被控制，侍奉与被侍奉，轻重不拘，急缓不定，性的每一个部分都是美好的，斯蒂凡没有理由拒绝它们。

但这不对。丹尼斯有点苦恼地想。他没有用心，所以没能发现斯蒂凡真正喜欢的，能让斯蒂凡无法离开他的那些细节。有什么是他应该做却没做的呢？区区两周的时间，他能完成的设想只有可怜巴巴的一点，他还有许许多多的计划，等着实现在男人身上。

比如像刚才设想的那样，斯蒂凡的毛衣里什么都没有。他可能穿着考斯滕质地的紧身裤，或者根本没有，白色毛衣有着蓬松的高领和能盖在大腿上的下摆，又不是冰天雪地，斯蒂凡不需要穿其他东西。他就坐在那边的椅子上，被袖子覆盖了一半的双手撑在身侧，合着双眼仰起下巴，嘴唇里是让人心痒的呼吸声……有人在对他做什么吗？他的双腿为何会交叠在一起？丹尼斯可以确定的是自己尚未动用任何一根手指。斯蒂凡压低肩膀，后臀隔着毛衣碰到了椅背，他的双臂颤抖，明明没有人照顾他饥饿的身体，但他自得其乐。

丹尼斯想到了一种可能性。既然他都无法发现斯蒂凡生活中的抑制剂，一些无伤大雅、排解寂寞的小玩具一定也不会被他知晓。狡猾的大人，当住在隔壁的Alpha正因为赛前禁欲而辗转难眠的时候，斯蒂凡说不定正悄悄玩得开心，还不给对方得知详情的机会。椅面被沾湿了，男人敏锐地觉察自己的窘境，所以把毛衣的后摆挪了挪，以防弄脏以后就没有体面的衣物遮住身体——可是他本来就没穿能够见人的衣服，一切都是最私密的，丹尼斯只是悄悄坐在这里，看着他抓紧椅子轻吟，脚背绷起，时不时点着地毯，却又像是忍受不了地毯表面的刺激，又抽回来，挣扎地想蹬上椅子的横梁，却滑下去了……斯蒂凡的大腿肌肉线条凸显，如同在冰上起舞时那样，风划过水面的弧度；他的声音更大了，有时咬住下唇都没法将快感藏起来。他在等谁呢？独自享受后穴中震荡的异物，却没有照顾全身每个需要爱抚的角落。丹尼斯在他抬起腿时发现被他按着不去安慰的性器，Omega漂亮的颜色跟浑身肌肤融为一体，但很快就藏进毛衣里去偷偷哭泣了。

伸出手便是斯蒂凡，男孩仿佛认识到这不过是幻梦而真的那么做了。丹尼斯的手在男人左脚快要落到地面时垫在下面，男人一般长的头两根脚趾碰到头的掌心，诧异得想要逃开，但他已经握紧了它们。斯蒂凡没有逃跑的可能了，从脚趾到脚背再是脚跟，当脚腕落到别人手里，善于奔跑的动物失去它们全部的武装，坐以待毙。或许它们还有并不锋利的牙齿和绝望的嘶鸣，但那都只会给食肉的野兽增添愉悦——丹尼斯分开他衣摆下的双腿，咬在他的大腿内侧，他摇着头惊叫，留海挡住双眼，令人不确定他到底有没有睁开双眼。或许斯蒂凡在此刻并不想要视觉，他希望他所有的知觉都能留给别人给予的触碰，Alpha给他的触碰；掠食者正在夺走他体内体外涂满的蜜糖，作为撕咬他肉体的前菜。猛兽的脑袋钻进他宽松的衣服里，舔过他挺立已久的乳尖，牙齿三两下就磨破皮肤，刺痛和痒意令他想按住那不安分的脑袋，获得更多更彻底的痛苦，在腰下加几丛薪火，依靠折磨有所解脱。年轻人沿着胸口向下，分明的肌理和久失呵护而受不了湿腻唇舌纠缠的腹部，不过是最简单的动作，他就在为这个刚成熟的Alpha疯狂。

男孩钻进了他的衣物，钻进了他的梦乡，举止强势，却又游刃有余。他可以拆解斯蒂凡所有的防御，找到最柔软的部分，他可以从锁骨一直到小腹地煽动无处不在的欲念，将它们全部压在斯蒂凡的下体。Omega前后湿成一片，勃起发胀——他会吻它吗？像斯蒂凡展示给他过的那样亲吻，把激动的东西吞吃入腹……丹尼斯没有让他失望，在他设想的时候从顶端的小口上滑过，可过早的离去又使他失落地垂下头。男孩在用他还没对男孩用过的办法挑逗他，似乎没有一点为此负责的觉悟；男孩甚至轻轻地用上牙齿，那左右第三颗尖尖的牙，它们都找得到他难以躲避的天堂。可是从没有痛快淋漓的触碰，男孩在耍弄他，在他的身体里，或是在他的身体之外，Alpha的信息素如同近来每个日夜每分每秒那样肆意狂放，书写斯蒂凡生命中没闪耀过的斑澜色彩。斯蒂凡的手指紧紧抓着椅子，他不能用它们，他不能在丹尼斯身上留下破绽，他的学生需要离特征明显的Omega远远的，他作为教练作为导师就不能使自己成为情人，他们该把喧嚣的赛场作为放纵的欢床，他们会迷上那种在冰面上拥有彼此的感觉，直到寒风与霜雪的战役熄灭火光，他们才能回到寻常的生命里，重新借由躯壳体会温暖的力量。

此刻的偷欢不过是午后甜梦，斯蒂凡该忘了那些克制与冷酷的心防。拥抱沉迷追逐的年轻肉体，从那些紧致细密的肌肉上抚摸过去，贪得无厌的皮肤纹理嵌在一起，其他的部分……他希望所有部分都能镶嵌着对方的痕迹。男孩会溺毙在他的身体里，跟他的灵魂合而为一——他为何不在此时此地，就让痴迷实现在梦里？他为何不攀上丹尼斯的肩膀让狮子享用他几欲蒸腾的每一部分？葬身凶恶野兽的欲望之腹，何尝不是众望所归和毕生所求？一次次，连Alpha在冰上碎裂的倒影都在瞪视着他，跪伏在那倒影边的本能一口口地吞下他的内脏，名为“斯蒂凡”，他空洞的壳，为撬开冰面的脆响震荡，丹尼斯在不停地呼唤他，每一天，他被刀刃刻进坚硬的心里。

斯蒂凡想放手一搏，他不再束缚自我，他捧着那金发想要仔细品尝鲜血浸润的唇齿，但男孩对他一笑。

“不，斯蒂凡，”他的信徒虔诚地劝告，“我不能碰你，你也不能碰我。”

就像他亲自为一双初尝彼此的Alpha和Omega立下的规矩一样。

一梦方醒。猛地睁开眼，斯蒂凡视线模糊都找不出自家客厅里的痕迹。但他心里清楚，他在这儿，他不过是放松精神，睡了个好觉。

而他的梦中淫妖正满脸沉静地坐在地板上——不是地毯，而是地板，丹尼斯跟他保持了距离，或许是为了遵守规定，或许只是为了完成手中的作品。

他在画画……他是在画我吗？斯蒂凡在脑中否定，因为男孩并不怎么画人物，他都没见过自己在丹尼斯笔下是什么样的。好奇心飞越了混乱的梦，他猜测那张纸上是不是一个正昏睡着的傻乎乎男人，想要一见真容；但丹尼斯迅速反应过来，挡住他伸过来的手，把纸笔扔在身后。

“给我看看，丹尼斯。”梦里带来的浓重鼻音，男人的请求是很难抵挡的，“不管是什么，我想看……”

斯蒂凡倾身过来，拿不到画，只能从画家的头发和面颊上经过。在画画之前他望着熟睡的教练都想了些什么只有他自己知道，而眼下轻巧的动作好像是提醒他他靠画笔藏起的片段——他忽然抓住男人的手，有点凉，刚脱离梦乡的征兆，男人从梦中，一抬手便走进他的梦。

丹尼斯不再掩藏，把画纸交给他。上面并非趴在桌上睡觉的傻男人，而是一个面容模糊的身影；不像冰上飞舞的那些穿着紧身衣的流畅线条，画中人似乎穿着一件宽大厚重的衣物，浅色的，单手摆出展翅欲飞的姿态；应该是生机勃发的场面，可那件衣服使人显得脆弱，时间即将风化他刚生出的翅膀，灰色的年轮与被抛弃的报纸，枯萎于盛放前的爱情，雕刻的泪水挂在赤裸的血肉上，他们都只会感到寒冷……斯蒂凡才走出一个梦，又被拉着手腕拖进另一个，他的梦妖是位冠有缪斯之名的男孩，他不会开口问及画中的意义，就像男孩不会问他究竟在梦中看见过什么。

“你是个天才！”斯蒂凡说道，他的双眼被画面点亮，新的灵感在他的脑海中绽出无边无际的礼花，又沉寂而凝练下来，透过纸背，“丹尼斯，我爱你的想法！为了这个，我会改变一点设计……你会允许我，用上这个想法吗？”

画因梦而起，却不代表荒淫幻想的全部；即便只是他对斯蒂凡的异想，他也不会阻止男人在旁人面前炫耀。那会是一件新的考斯滕吗？他知道斯蒂凡最近正在筹备，有些部分已经制作完成，但斯蒂凡常常想对他保密，而等待他为它们惊喜的眼神。每一个神秘的眼神都是在期待礼物被拆开的时刻，男人的童趣令生活中一成不变的场景被魔法重新塑造——丹尼斯又想抱紧他了，或者吻他，此刻那双唇不会拒绝，沉浸在灵感中的斯蒂凡热情似火。

丹尼斯像梦里一样谨守规范。欣慰的教练知道有点失望的情绪跳跃在自己的唇齿间，他不该在这种时候为学生布置一道又一道选择题，亲自为它们的难度加码。结束二人的身体接触，斯蒂凡郑重地将画还给男孩，他又是最合格的师长了，他们俩之间甚至没有任何信息素交流的痕迹。

“当然可以。”男孩咧开嘴笑了，扯动他面颊上的红点，大概是有点痛，所以又只能皱起眉头，“所以，我能得到奖励吗？”

“当然可以——一天的假期，如何？”斯蒂凡早就想这么说了，丹尼斯真的需要这个奖励，“就明天！你可以出去走走，透透气，忘记新的动作和编排，一天之内你不是个奥运选手，看个电影？钓鱼？爬山或者发呆，丹尼斯，快去换个心情吧！去！”

坐在地板上的男孩听着，盘着的腿收回来，并拢膝盖，脑袋撑在上面。

“那你的假期也是明天吗？”丹尼斯冲他眨了眨眼，“出去走走，透透气，一天之内你不是奥运选手的教练……

“跟我一起发发呆？”

他需要斯蒂凡，一个Alpha需要Omega的那种需要，一个学生需要导师的那种需要，或者仅仅是一个灵魂需要另一个灵魂的那种需要，他停不下追逐的脚步，即使斯蒂凡会对他说“不”，他也会把那个字吻去，咬碎在牙里。

斯蒂凡张口，果然说出了“不”。丹尼斯还没来得及扑上去吻那个可恨的字眼，男人就有先见之明地躲闪开来。

“我不喜欢发呆。”


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

人常常会在最关键的时刻，万事不顺。

“没大事，淤青而已。”理疗师拍了拍丹尼斯的小腿，以示收工，“不过你的肌肉状况，怎么说，出奇紧张，明天训练后我们再看看？”

今天的大风起在警报之前，没人为此预先准备；前几天丹尼斯对这里的风尚有些新鲜感，可现在他早就失去耐性了——露天接受采访时还能勉强撑着眼睛，回去路上简直是折磨，墨镜不是风镜，四窜的气流影响视线，那种本该乖乖站在路边的赛事立牌被掀得翻飞离地，他没躲过去，腿上被来了一下。当时就估计没什么大碍，但时机不巧，还是小心为上。

幸好不是砸在斯蒂凡那边。丹尼斯的第一反应令他自己有些诧异，但好像这么想是理所应当的。他才是选手，他是他的教练应该全力维护的人，他受到的伤害相当于连带伤及他的教练，为了他们俩他也将自己放在首位；可是他总有那么点小心思，不论是来自Alpha的天性也好，还是来自潜滋暗长的情感羁绊也好，斯蒂凡是他放在心口的人，Omega或者不是，都无所谓，礼貌与善举，责任与义务，那都是他该奉上的诚意。

他认为他们在约会。他认为，没错，他认为。丹尼斯没有直接询问过这件事，一是赛前日程太多，没有机会开口，二是他根本没法确定，这种属于成年人的戏码，当斯蒂凡跟他展开时，会按照什么样的节奏。除了肉体关系他们一起出去过，不是那种属于教练与选手或是老师与学生的“一起出门”，他们如同约定的那样没有涉及比赛和滑冰——好吧，可能后来他跟斯蒂凡都破坏了一点规定，但最终他们都意识到这次“一起出门”是具有特定意义的。可是一切都太快了，紧接而来的比赛，采访，例行活动与仪式，都是他们最重要的目的，他们默默达成一致，被绕过的只能是属于私人生活的那些问题。仔细一想，丹尼斯的分化不过是一个月以前的事，而那或可算作“约会”尚佩里远足，不到十天。现代人的生活节奏快过闪电，却在不经意间又延缓了某些他们潜意识里的速度，人与人的关系，难得进展，难以改变；容易变化的只是些定语，他们可以因为分化期从“关系融洽的师生”变成“睡在一起的师生”，但“师生”两个字，丹尼斯在一个月之内替换不了。他也可以考虑在“师生”以外加上另一个词语，多重定义他们的关系，如果斯蒂凡能给他一个准确的说法……斯蒂凡并没有这个打算，才一个月，对，才一个月，即便是一个Alpha撞上了Omega的发情期有所突破，那Alpha还没能等到第二个去确定先前的激情究竟意味着什么呢，对于Omega也是同样，可不能这么随意便让人做出选择。

而且那是斯蒂凡，他拥有资格与权力去为他们俩做出决定。试图从精神上开始放松被认为是紧绷着的身体，丹尼斯趴在那儿合眼泄气，结果理疗师才刚离开，流转在他思绪中的男人就轻手轻脚地进来了。他对斯蒂凡的气息与步伐越发熟悉，好像对方就是他周围空气中必须的一部分似的，有时他甚至能感觉到男人因紧张吞咽口水时的响动；他的教练有些紧张，为了他的小伤，为了他近在眼前的比赛，为了浮动在他们之间不确定的气氛，为了趴伏着的Alpha日渐展露出的Alpha特征……克制是他们在赛前的美德，他们有过表达问候的亲吻和安抚性的触碰，但有些弓弦太长，快要耗尽弓手的气力，丹尼斯总是在想，或许他们该试试Beta们的那些调节激素的办法，选择赛前两天的时机有所释放——那不正是今天吗？丹尼斯想着，忽然嗤笑起来，他知道斯蒂凡猜不到他笑里的含义，斯蒂凡一定在望着他，渐渐忧心忡忡。

“没关系，丹尼斯，坏运气到头了。”男人语调轻柔，却有些小心翼翼；这一个月的训练生活真是时刻充满惊喜与起伏，没人敢打包票即将登上世界舞台的Alpha选手到底会取得怎样的成绩——斯蒂凡的团队中有着截然不同的意见，总结之后，冒险，或是保守，丹尼斯必须选择一个主导方向。这是丹尼斯最初找到他的目标，这太重要了，即便是斯蒂凡，也会为此焦虑不已。媒体总是在问他丹尼斯能够得到什么成绩，会在世界上处于什么位置，他不想回答，是因为眼下的答案实在虚无缥缈，他作为教练甚至无法保证今天在训练中看到的那些动作，到了两天之后丹尼斯能否在裁判与全世界面前完成；他们有两三套方案，如果丹尼斯可以达成某些条件，那就在冰上选择方案A，如果丹尼斯在某一个环节产生失误，那就接着选择方案B，如果丹尼斯没能找到履行以上两种方案的机会，那他还能想起方案C……只要能想起方案C的话。一定有记者私下里问过丹尼斯，这回是不是能有四周跳了；看来突然变成Alpha的选手在他们的印象中似乎很容易为四周提供合适的身体条件，但这并不是问题所在，他们不理解这种不稳定性，每天醒来的丹尼斯都有可能是崭新的丹尼斯，那些变化对于竞技选手来说很难界定是好还是坏，斯蒂凡如果能抓住这其中的规律，说不定早就成了大胆预测比赛的神棍，而不是给出记者那些模棱两可的答复。

滑冰不是只有四周跳，他们的关系中也不是只有教练对选手的帮助与指导。斯蒂凡在男孩的床脚坐下，脑中浮现的是早上前往场馆时因忘记通行证而紧抿着嘴唇暗自气急败坏的面孔。丹尼斯忘带了东西，放在过去这几乎是不会发生的事，可男孩突然停下脚步，瞪大眼睛看着地面，沉默了至少五秒钟才说出他的窘迫；斯蒂凡有点受不了那个瞬间憋闷的气氛，立刻说不必担心他回去拿，抛开男孩莫名的怒气疾步离去。他处理的方法有些武断，明知道丹尼斯的脾气不大好，任何不合常理的事都容易激起Alpha的剧烈反应，但他有些顶不住了。一次又一次，他意识到公私分明是人类极难完成的任务，他和他的学生跨过回不去的一步，就需要为此承受更大的压力。

如果不想退回原地，或者更糟的话。斯蒂凡能够确定，他不想退回去，尽管他们俩还不适合下个定义……这是他的错，他的任性与原则，他作为教练的权力。他可以告诉这个Alpha，不行，你不能在性事上接触任何一个Omega或是Beta或是特定的对象，也可以说，不行，你只能进行适量的自我抚慰而这个“适量”由我说了算，还可以规定，不行，你亲吻我的时间地点都应由我来确认，你在记者的相机前手只能放在我背后左肩胛骨以下三公分——他拥有这些权力，可是，丹尼斯也有不遵守他字字句句的权力。

丹尼斯修长有力的脚踝就在他的眼前，裸露在空气中，却没有觉得寒凉。男孩刚才因为他的靠近而发笑，不知是想起什么，光是一个笑就令他不安了。今天的一切都不太顺利，训练，采访，连回来的路上短暂的步行都会招来横祸，年轻的选手为其中任何一项气馁都是情有可原的，作为他的教练，斯蒂凡应该帮他振作起来：“能让我看看吗？”刚才在外面，在狂风中，在路边，他就想拉住对方仔细看看伤处，但男孩执意要走，仿佛懒于同他相持一般，姿势扭曲地快步赶上回程的巴士；这种拒绝如同暂时关闭心扉，他的学生对于这一次比赛的态度跟他相差不远，摸不准，抓不住，身体的变动比预期更晚结束，这无疑令他们踏过的区域没有一块扎扎实实落在土地上。斯蒂凡其实是个贪心的教练，他在师生的互动中要求很多，他期待绝对的信任和心照不宣的默契，他希望学生足够坦诚，又想要保持会随着坦诚波动的脆弱平衡；他们跳脱教练与选手的关系共处时光耗尽夜色，却要求在每个恰当的时间点上，他年轻的学生能够转换角色，及时忘却一些与生命本身一样炽热的情感；他占有了一个Alpha的全部生活与注意力，但要求这个Alpha随时放开想要攥紧的双手，保持双方的独立。

他是在无理取闹。

“让我看看你的伤，丹尼斯……”坐在并不那么稳当的理疗床边，那床架好像会因为他调整膝盖的角度而发出声响，斯蒂凡看了看仿佛在白色被单下笑着睡去的男孩，没得到回答，他抬手去转那脚踝——可是脚踝的主人突然翻身，直起腰来，不顾滑落的遮体被单，睁开眼直直地望着没能收回手的他。丹尼斯近乎全裸，这让斯蒂凡条件反射一般没理会那眼神里的力度只是立即用被单把男孩从肩头开始裹起来；被单刚罩到腰间，再遮不住双腿，他的视线刚要触及他想检视的伤处，更值得关注的双眼抓住了他的——丹尼斯紧盯着他，面色阴晴不明。

斯蒂凡的嘴唇为此而颤抖，不是什么人都能抵挡Alpha的这般注视，如同是盛怒前的静谧瞬间，一个为了比赛而不断积攒着激素水平的Alpha，仅仅是僵持，就得耗费他全部精力。额头浮汗，平时寻常的威慑力在这种时候早成了重压，斯蒂凡抓紧缠绕在男孩颈间的被单，发不出声音，只能等着对方低了低下巴，表达许可。“你看。”丹尼斯说道，声音好半天才能传进他的耳朵里。

耳廓牵扯着面部肌肉，斯蒂凡像是服从命令一般垂下眼，看到他想了解的泛着青色的皮肤。运动员总是离不开伤痛，今天的这个对于他们来说甚至是不值一提的，但主人煞有介事的口气让斯蒂凡的目光迷失在那片伤处。年轻人有双超乎寻常的长腿，每当那双腿被黑色布料覆盖，出现在冰上时，总会令人移不开视线陶醉于每一个充满力量的动作中；而现在那上面什么都没有，只有斯蒂凡的梭巡……他放开快要被他扯破的被单，手指回到先前想要触碰的脚踝，接着是小腿上的肌肉。他想问丹尼斯是否还感到疼痛，但喉咙干涸得几乎无法发声，只能靠自己的拇指，从异色的肌肤外缘轻轻按过，说出无关的话来：“我，我很抱歉……”“我当时就觉得还好不是你被砸中，”另一个声音从他头顶上落下，悬在耳畔，撞击摩擦他的耳道，“斯蒂凡，还好受伤的不是你。我担心受伤的人是你。”

言语中的关怀，远不如言语中缓缓沉下的压迫感明晰，斯蒂凡硬着肩膀，没有停下手指；他想按在那块伤处，即使会给对方带来一点痛苦，但至少能够提醒这种反常的对峙。但他还是会对男孩心软的，即使男孩毫无礼貌地对他使用Alpha的强权，他也只是轻声地说道：“别这样对待我，丹尼斯。”

他的掌心从丹尼斯的小腿挪开，抬眼迎上盯紧他的目光；斯蒂凡不曾想到自己的眼眶会为此湿润，所以也不会预料到Alpha只是看见他的眼睛，就将脑中掠过的想法付诸实践——男孩拽着他的领子把他按在狭窄的床上，摇摇晃晃，好像大半个身体都会落空在外，只能依靠这个限制他行动的Alpha的支撑。

Alpha捧着斯蒂凡的面颊，迫不及待地吻他，不求深入，只是最简单的肌肤接触，就足以成为慰藉，忘却比赛压力与意外事件带来的全部烦恼。他并未被要求有所反馈，但是先前在体内蔓延的，那些来自信息素的力量仿佛已经榨干了他稀缺的水份，被蒸腾殆尽的生命需要这个吻，以及吻的主人。他一定是在朦胧中开启双唇，想说点什么，或者是为了迎接更多热情的眷恋；可他没有得到，丹尼斯离开他，沉默中带着一种符合年纪的难以置信。

“……你不想让我停下？”疑问的语调只是句尾上浮的一个气音，就将斯蒂凡嗓子里无声的默许带走，搁在舌尖把玩不过一两秒钟。

无需回答，丹尼斯只管俯身在唇齿交缠中再度确认。他无数次设想过如果他有所逾越他的教练会如何斥责他，如何一反常态地拒绝，但当他真的将斯蒂凡困在吻里，其间温柔的配合与难耐的反应使人不禁怀疑自我，到底为何要坚持至今，严守规则。鼻息混乱的男人上身老老实实地躺在他的双肘之间，但悬空的腿找不到合适的居所，在床边挣扎出一阵阵找不准节奏的吱呀吱呀，听上去渐渐有了种性的暗示。斯蒂凡什么都没说，包括眼下这不大舒服的体势，没有提出任何异议，本该做出决定的男人温驯地等待他的决定，甚至是在期待他——此前的分分秒秒，都是他没读懂的期待。丹尼斯撑起肩头，男人在短暂的解放中贪婪呼吸，好一会儿才从他的下巴看向他的眼睛，却依旧不发一言；丹尼斯顺着男人放松的腰肢摸索到紧张的大腿，在那若有似无的目光中调整着姿势，直等两人都能稳当在可怜的小床上，男人还是谨守着沉默；丹尼斯压低腰胯，他们俩紧贴在一起，分明是一样的火热，但男人仅仅是当他的手探进裤腰时，猛地吸了口气。

“对我说‘不’，斯蒂凡，说‘不’……”这情境之下，还怎么忍耐？他一边亲吻男人的额头与面颊一边拉扯卡在当中的碍事裤子，鼻间都是Omega令人沉迷的味道，原先衣衫完好的斯蒂凡被他拖着在枕上揉乱了头发，小腹的肌肤总算是绽露出来，减缓丹尼斯身上的寂寞。没有否定没有“不”，他觉得丝毫不显主动的男人正疯狂地诉说着肯定的答案；挪动的衣领让那颈窝成了他的安生之所，他渴求这个Omega的肉体与灵魂，它们是合而为一的，男人管不住的信息素向他勾勾手指，让他前来膜拜，宠爱，或是支配——他的教练希望他行恶举，自己恪守信誉，内外清白。

丹尼斯有点气急败坏，加重了手中的动作。别管什么禁欲什么激素水平什么Alpha与Beta到底不同的科学研究，先沉不住气的人是他，斯蒂凡看着他激动得团团转，却不置可否；事实上斯蒂凡才是那个沉不住气的人，否则现在他早被喝止被拍打被赶回房去，而不是在男人身上为所欲为……“我听到，你在说‘好’。”他从大腿内侧探往湿气重重的身后，他们从一开始就动用了积攒已久的信息素，所以跟他一样满怀欲望的Omega不可能保持着清爽的状态，他肯定在等他，“‘忘了一切，丹尼斯，来吧’——你是这么说的对吧？”

后臀刚接触到空气中的凉意在微微颤抖，在丹尼斯的追逐下，半是躲避半是迎合，男人抬了抬腰，像是送上可趁之机。他没放过视线中出现的每个部分，粗喘与唇齿愈见激烈地撞击着斯蒂凡，丹尼斯急切地表达占有的冲动，可是一种织物的触感从他的小腿上缓缓擦过——Omega缠着他的腿，他赤裸的腿，他被撩动得出奇敏感的腿。

这就是答案吗？他的呼吸跟体重一起沉下，紧逼着斯蒂凡与床下支架一同短促地惊呼。Omega的渴求是Alpha最佳的兴奋剂，他会不顾时机不管未来地抓紧随时可能反悔的男人，他甚至会让对方深刻体会到那些板起脸面的引诱只能留下哭叫告饶的结局……他的手指撑开男人滑腻的后穴，他知道他该去哪儿，斯蒂凡根本不会阻拦他……

可其他人会。“这里是客厅，大家公用的！”有人从里面敲了敲自己紧闭的房门，是克里斯，无辜受害的克里斯当然知道外面正在进行什么，“我还想出来做点事情——上帝，谁要是突然回来了！”这里不像以宾馆为住地的赛事各自独立，大家分享套房，共用客厅厨房，平时理疗床就架在空间最大的客厅里，旁边是他们的经纪人最喜欢用来办公的大桌；一个以为自己能安然度过赛程的Beta，闷在房间里思考，为何会高估了那些特殊性别者的自控能力。

被打断的激情是持续克制自我过程中浇下的一盆冷水，丹尼斯意识到眼下行为的不妥之处，可这也太不是滋味了！斯蒂凡则比他更为迅速地收拾好情绪，坐起来挣脱他的掌控。熄灭的欲火如同这没有顺利过的一天的点睛之笔，男孩颓唐地捡起踢在床边的被单，抬起头来，却发现他的教练并未离开。

“晚饭后，等我。”斯蒂凡在他的右耳后印下一吻，才趁他无所适从地消化这句话时，一溜烟似的消失了。这是男人给他的第一句回应，激动人心的程度比得上对方再次出现，出现在他房间里，说出的那句话——晚饭后，他的房间，斯蒂凡站在他床前跟他说：“按你想的去做，冒点险也没什么好怕的！”

现在丹尼斯需要仔细思考一下，才明白他的教练指的是比赛是他在分化后想要挑战的难度，而非性。他快要停不下思绪了，没有拒绝他的斯蒂凡让他随心所欲去做……在一颗跃跃欲试的心里，没什么好怕的也没什么可耻的，他可以即刻动手，把莫名其妙的条条框框都抛在脑后！可仅存的理智制止他颤到指尖的举动，他盯着男人那双因激动而明媚闪动的眼睛，刚开了个头：“那如果……”“就算失败了又能如何！你还有下个赛季，还有下个四年，你是那么年轻，丹尼斯，这才是你的第一次！别让自己后悔！”斯蒂凡不想再看到一个犹豫的团队和一个犹豫的年轻人，他应该鼓励男孩去尝试每一件事，可别被进退两难的圈套耗费了青春。

男孩在看他，像是晚饭之前尚且衣冠不整时的目光；可在那其中，某种惹人迷醉的光芒悄然绽放。丹尼斯一定就是他说的那个人，独一无二的天赋，能够撼动冰场，自然也能撼动一个旁观者的心。斯蒂凡不能确定如今他还有没有资格被称为是丹尼斯的忠实观众，他好像已经走进了那目光中，他是被丹尼斯一直放在眼睛里的那个人。

“我只是在想，如果我失败，那对你来说，意味着什么？”那好像是男孩唯一的顾虑，成绩不佳的选手一定会影响到教练的事业，斯蒂凡的期望，就应该是他的目标。

“那意味着，我们又要为此努力四年了？”他微笑道，“我们一起努力，一起享受，新的四年。”

正如他对记者说过，最大的期望，就是丹尼斯能够享受这次比赛，享受这些时刻，享受这一切，跟他一起，此地此时此刻，这一切。

一个承诺，似乎就是丹尼斯满心焦躁地等待着的那一个承诺。斯蒂凡的陪伴与帮助，不离不弃，他们共处的点点滴滴，他们的未来……有的时候无所谓关系的名称和定义，更无所谓他们究竟以什么样的身份度过时光流逝，他们需要的都很简单，只需要抬抬眼睛，他们就能在彼此的生命里享有一席之地。丹尼斯将他的教练拉进怀抱中，无须多言，他们需要的就是这么简单，有时很少，有时很多。他舔吻着斯蒂凡的背脊和肩胛，咬着腰窝之下饱满的弧线，享用着斯蒂凡手指的体贴，射在那双颤抖的大腿之间；他在黑发覆盖的后颈上找寻为他起舞的血液，在手腕脚腕的里侧与脉搏一同震动，他刻意避开那泥泞之地而照顾起男人兴奋的阴茎，他打开斯蒂凡的双腿，那泛红的身体一览无余。

斯蒂凡在他将几欲喷发的勃起含入口中之前捧住他的面颊，来回摩挲着像是要停止更多的欲念。“我不想只有我一个人在激动。”丹尼斯又假装摆起脾气，他有些想看男人在床上也对他无计可施的模样，可是他显然会错意了，斯蒂凡如同灵光一现，引着他覆上自己的身体，引着他与自己面对面。

“不会的，我只是，想让你听我说……”斯蒂凡可没有冷静下来，他只是难以抑制心口的冲动，他憋不住搁置了一整天的语句，“情人节快乐！”

当然不是只有你一个人在激动。斯蒂凡还记得男孩面对记者跟他的国民他的观众们说出节日祝福时的神色，刻苦拼搏的男孩，没资格过节的男孩，要为比赛抑制人欲的男孩——

没能得到教练肯定的男孩。丹尼斯一定是被吓坏了，都没有回应随后的那个吻；直到他的教练攀上他的脖子继续啄吻他，他才探问道：“……这是我想象的意思吗，斯蒂凡，我只是想，是吗？”情人节，情人——约不约会是次要的，他的教练紧握决定权，是要为他们之间加上另一个代表关系的词语？

他注视着男人的嘴唇，这次他没想到那会是一个“不”。“不是，很遗憾，不是你想的那样，哦，丹尼斯，真的不是。”斯蒂凡说着说着就笑起来，凑上前吻他，非要深入到他再没法多嘴追问为止。心照不宣，他的教练最爱的情调，要的就是一个眼神一个词汇，他一定可以把碎片们都串起来，把斯蒂凡的心，放在他的心里。

如你所愿。丹尼斯发觉他终于可以把自己的一门心思全扑在男人身上了，紧紧拥抱想要向他索取整个世界的身体，他赌上一个年轻Alpha的尊严反客为主，以热血沸腾的缠绵许下新的承诺。

不论结果如何，一个时代将终结在几日之后，而他，斯蒂凡，以及他和斯蒂凡，那会是个崭新的开端！

在那里，我将得到什么呢？或许会是我所想的一切？

“只要你能够等待，丹尼斯。”一个声音说道。

只要你能够等待，斯蒂凡。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

等按照购物清单上的要求完成任务回到家的时候，丹尼斯发现屋里的灯暗了，他甚至无法通过开关，控制在薄暮中昏昧的光线。

停电了？这种情况只可能在极端恶劣的天气中发生，显然不适合眼下的尚佩里。女单比赛结束后便和斯蒂凡改签机票急匆匆回来满心热情投身训练的年轻人好像面临着新的奥运征程中第一道坎坷，原本该是灯火通明饭菜飘香的木屋里什么都没有，他甚至没在第一眼看见斯蒂凡……斯蒂凡去哪儿了？

戴安娜还留在那边，她是不会放弃观看表演滑的；克里斯停在洛桑，少说还要两三天才回来；滑冰学校的课程还在继续，只是没有什么人继续留驻斯蒂凡的家，至少今晚，这里只有他们俩。丹尼斯在渐渐适应的黑暗中构想出他们独处的可能性，这会是斯蒂凡特地设计的吗？毕竟刚到家就不知从哪儿摸出清单实在看起来像种预谋，箱子还搁在门边，你的教练希望你赶在超市关门前去买点东西……丹尼斯决定不继续尝试对家里电路系统的暴力开发，他是该乖乖等在这儿，还是去进行探索？他该等待惊喜，还是像他常做的那样，悄悄揭穿斯蒂凡的准备，看男人露出窘迫的模样？

会是什么呢？他们离开家里超过两周了，虽然有人回来帮他们维持家中的状况，但如果斯蒂凡只凭这点时间准备一顿晚餐看起来并不可能——况且时差并未给他们留下空腹感，等待他的到底会是什么呢？丹尼斯不禁想起某个他们都在感到饥饿的领域，这使他立刻耐不住时间的流逝，而不知藏在何处的斯蒂凡一点动静都没有。丹尼斯清了清嗓子：“斯蒂凡？发生了什么？”

他的呼唤起到作用了，楼梯边传来响动，像是自暴自弃的预兆，有东西被扔在了地上，紧接着便是缓缓挪近的温暖灯火——蜡烛，还是斯蒂凡去年在意大利的市集里一眼看中的七枝烛台，正由它的主人持着，来到丹尼斯的身边。这不是节庆日会在尚佩里出现的烛光晚餐，没有那家庭一般的温馨与欢笑，斯蒂凡的五官柔和在光晕中，映出黑得发亮的眼珠；桌上没有任何准备，厨房里也没传来香气，一切都与食欲无关，并非斯蒂凡擅长的惊喜，所以男人现在脸上尽力掩饰的是种慌乱吗？那一定是他比预计的时间回来得更早，他打乱了男人的步伐。

丹尼斯无法抑制一种偏向于恶意的欣喜，斯蒂凡正露出他所喜爱的神色，而他本人，由于太过强烈的喜悦，根本没法注意到，烛光笼罩以外的斯蒂凡。

柔软的白色长毛，是原先在沙发上的那块吗？丹尼斯忍不住抬起头，视线越过男人毛茸茸的肩膀，客厅沙发之上果然空空如也。为什么？这裹着毛毯的男人，在毛毯之下，到底还有些什么？目光自然而然地从男人紧按着的胸口往里探看，引得对方窘迫地笑起来：“我没想到你会这么早，所以……”

“所以你是我的晚餐吗？”烛光已在，那晚餐只能是斯蒂凡，这儿不会再有旁人了，丹尼斯没有任何理由不放开胆子提问，正中要害。斯蒂凡没有反驳，眼神飘忽了会儿，开口绕过这个问题：“其实我在想，这个时间，如果有表演的话，我们说不定正在准备……”

新的Alpha选手在冒险之下的奥运成绩不大理想，他们俩早在看一同观看冰舞比赛的时候便说得清楚透彻了，没有表演滑邀请并不是什么会刺激到丹尼斯自尊的话题，但是斯蒂凡灵光乍现般地提及，这显然把男孩的思路引向一条邪路：“如果，我在准备成为狮子王，而你……”他望着男人遮体的毛毯，他勾起嘴角，“你是要成为供奉给我的羊羔吗？”

不。斯蒂凡想要反驳，但他知道自己在听到这句话的时候，无可救药地湿了：“原本不是这样……丹尼斯，天呐，你回来得太早了！”他说着把烛台往桌上一放，咚的巨响，以示忿恨。他知道自己如今的处境，他的打扮，落在别人眼中可能真像丹尼斯说的那样，“羊羔”，一个柔弱而无助的形象；而眼前的男孩已然是那头统领草原的王者，有权力拥有一只小羊作为供奉。可是雄狮的晚餐并非是血腥与食欲的祭品，他们彼此都明白这烛火中的意义——斯蒂凡正向他的狮子提出邀请，禁欲之后酣畅淋漓的性爱与狂欢。

在这熟悉的家里，却陌生得只有他们两个人。斯蒂凡看上去根本没有理睬丹尼斯一本正经的调笑，但后者仅仅凭借直觉靠过去，右手从那羊羔的皮毛上轻抚而过，如同是直接在斯蒂凡的皮肤上抚弄一般。“被奉献给狮王的，纯洁的小羊……”男孩的眼睛明暗不定，渐渐露出那种会在冰场上见到的坚毅与攻击性，步入他的角色，“你只能任我摆布。”

那是Alpha与生俱来的魄力，也可能是只属于丹尼斯的魄力，他盯着斯蒂凡亟待开阖的嘴唇，好像是在场边聆听教练的指导那般认真，却会在下一秒蔑视斯蒂凡任何否定的声音，没有辩驳，狮王将决定一切。可是，斯蒂凡并不是温顺惧事的羔羊，他在不可一世的狮子面前一派乐观：“即使是羊羔也能拒绝你，羊角虽比不上利爪，但那是我们的力量，从不示弱。”

斯蒂凡边说边比划出脑袋上的双角，那动作跟他年轻时俏皮的瓢虫拟态有点相似，可羊角弯曲的弧度显示出一种颇具张力的趣味，仿佛是舞蹈的一部分，不止是双手，还有舒展开的双臂，在皮毛的覆盖下，一只常与狮子搏斗的羔羊伸了伸懒腰，莫名的性感冲撞起食肉动物的齿间，那羊皮里的男人，热乎乎的肌肤若隐若现。年轻的雄狮忍不住吞咽为眼前的美味泛起的口水，双手隔着白毛停在那腰间：“你要反抗？”用你的，角吗？

“是的，是的，我当然要反抗！”战意十足的男人自得又自信，“只不过，狮子会如何惩罚叛逆的猎物呢？”他从不是束手就擒的动物，他在挑衅，丹尼斯的眼睛被他煽动起来了，他想要更多。

“给我看看，你如何捕猎，如何处置那些不听话的猎物……”在男孩的沉默中斯蒂凡给了他信号，“我的狮子，给我看看。”

这下丹尼斯除了扑上去别无选择，他要挟持男人的腰，困住男人的腿，将搏动的生命放在唇齿中品味；可一旦绵羊迈向战场，强韧而倔强，它速度不快，出其不意的躲闪能让狮子一时间短了气势。丹尼斯的指尖从绒毛的顶端擦过，他抓不住玩心大起的男人——如果他离得太远，那白色的斗士又按下出逃的念头，在他触手可及的地方，伺机而动。

像个等待机会反咬狮子一口的小家伙，不自量力。羊羔没有放弃他的双角，弓着腰，拉开些许距离，丹尼斯能看见皮毛下是蓄势待发的大腿与腰臀起伏的弧度，斯蒂凡真的是什么都没穿，或者还没来得及穿上……这令他从一位勇敢的战士化身慵懒的牧神，以淫欲唤醒睡狮，戏弄一番便想拍拍屁股离去。放低身姿，自下而上地望着怒气冲冲的狮子，斯蒂凡的眼神令男孩想起他们每一个窃窃私语的场边时刻，那笑容则露出尖细的虎牙——而后轻轻地咬在下唇上。

不存在平时他们那些固定的角色，斯蒂凡已将自己解放。至今自由的猎物在嘲弄狮子的畏缩，他在这调情似的追逐中被蓬勃的朝气催得红透了脖子，信息素在他的呼吸中上窜下跳。丹尼斯知道眼前早不是他的教练，那个被老师身份束缚的野兽出了笼，满心等着他有本事把他塞进另一个笼子里。对Alpha的挑战，狮子在捕食之时伸出前爪揽住想要滑脱的肩膀，猛地把没有预料到的男人翻过来，捞着腰腹便一口咬在那暴露的后颈上。斯蒂凡显然惊慌了片刻，被推搡着按倒，膝盖顶住沙发软垫，掌心一阵摸索才撑着墙。疼痛太过接近腺体，却又毫不相通，仅凭皮肤上的扯动勾起性腺难耐的欲望；嘶吼的雄狮挺起下体抵着他，恍然间阻挡他们接近的布料便被急切地剥去——他刚想为坚硬滚烫的肉柱深吸口气，那东西就剖开他没准备好的甬道，跟利齿一同撕扯他的灵与肉。

尖叫梗在喉咙里，待对方猛力抽插开拓几个来回之后，才化作断续的呜咽，伴随着下体渐渐丰沛的水声在客厅里回响。斯蒂凡以为他们还会再享受几个来回的拉锯才能进入正题，结果丹尼斯迅速展示出狮子的力量；斯蒂凡以为毫无前戏的性爱会是糟糕透顶的开始，可他的身体适应得太快，由内而外，死死缠住没有温情可言的侵略者。他的身前为猛兽的野蛮撞击完全勃起，尚被白毛覆盖的肌肤热得燃烧起来，而狮子的汗水，顺着他的脖颈滑落在沙发上。

“你的角呢？”丹尼斯一手托在他胸前一手在沙发靠背找到支点，凑在他耳边，咬牙切齿地问他，“你的武器呢，淫荡的小东西，你的角呢？” 

一语双关让斯蒂凡的下腹酸胀，四肢无力得只能依赖对方的力量。没理由让狮子在获得猎物后保持耐性与温柔，讲究分寸礼貌，下口前还鞠躬致意，给垂死挣扎的小羊准备好一切的时间——胜者嘲弄败者曾经的豪言壮语，接着以它们作为凯歌的前奏。过去的丹尼斯不知是因为分化未定还是有所顾忌有所保留，再激动也不至于此，不至于仅仅拿出最原始的冲动，将那些时刻警醒着的自制力锁在大脑深处的保险箱里；现在这短暂的空隙使他们抓紧机会解开彼此的枷锁，男孩憋闷在体内的劲头一股接着一股，在年长者刻意的撩拨下，填塞到那难以满足的身体里。不论这只羊羔之前想幻化成什么形象出现在丹尼斯面前，如今都必须是狮子的牺牲了；或许平时狮王还会将肥美的羊肉与族群分享，但这一只送上门的，使丹尼斯早失去原则与理智，只需第一口，就能烧坏他的脑袋。舔过男人的耳朵，好像那莫须有的角就长在那附近，是最为敏感的部分；怀里的小羊为此一阵阵地颤抖，长毛挠在他的下巴和喉结上直痒——那么，斯蒂凡光裸着的肌肤必定更加难耐了，它们在他看不见的地方肆意摩擦着柔软的羊毛，仿佛那才是他的抚摸，他的眷宠。

丹尼斯有点嫉妒了，他寻找着男人胸口的凸起，从尖端按揉着，扩展到小巧乳晕的外缘，偶尔还拨弄那上面闭塞的孔道……“丹尼斯，丹尼斯！”男人被分散开精力却躲不过下身深浅不一的撞击，仰着脸叫他的名字，额发甩在他的面颊上，“……我的角，碰碰，它们，丹尼斯，角……”

“它们在哪儿呢？”他咬着唇问道，腰向上一顶，男人失声惊叫，拼命地想扭过脸来，却被身后人的下巴卡住脖子的转动。

“很，很多，哪儿都——天呐！丹尼斯，进，进去……”猛烈攻势一直没有达到终点，男孩似乎就是要避开他内壁上的小口，没有结，没有生殖腔里的接触，淋漓的后穴随时都会失去不断给他快乐和失落的阴茎，下一秒都是坠落谷底的噩梦；他是狮子咬在嘴里的羊，如果他想摆脱他得用上自己的角，那幻想中的利器总是出现在丹尼斯尚未照顾到的地方，令他想把它们逐个送到狮子的嘴边爪下，讨得惹人欢悦的折磨。光是期待，就如同被几近死亡的快感笼罩，他是献祭的羊，他是奔跑的马，在自由的草原上腾空而起，却又被那只插上翅膀的金狮以巨掌扑下，摔打在坚硬的地面，遭到无情地啃咬；丹尼斯一层层地剥开它的防御，卸除它的武器，可是喉咙，他就是不咬断它的喉咙，不给它彻底的快乐——又一次被从内腔入口蹭过，斯蒂凡摇摆着臀部，想用脑袋去撞上丹尼斯这恼人的家伙……

“啪”的一声，丹尼斯竟然一掌拍在他扭动的臀瓣上。整个下半身，甚至连带着上身都为此收紧，斯蒂凡双眼朦胧只觉得自己的分身都因此颤抖地滴下前液；降服他的狮子之所以放任他挣扎就是为了此刻的惩罚……不，这是他要求的，他要求狮子惩罚叛逆的猎物，要求狮子残忍而粗鲁，要求狮子放弃一切本该遵守的礼节。他在Alpha的怀抱里得意起来，这头猛兽在按照他所想象的那样行事，他更需要挑逗对方，无法自控。

更多的巴掌落在他的腰间臀上，仅凭这个他好像就能逼着Alpha尽力深入，蹂躏他脆弱的内腔，操得他射出来，弄脏整个沙发。“……乖一点！”这回丹尼斯的语调听上去是咒骂了，他用力掐着斯蒂凡的腰，几乎留下淤痕，整根拔出又整根没入，“你会尝不到甜头的！”

“我一定，是羊群里，最不听话的那只……”男人轻飘飘地说着，呻吟夹杂在词与词之间，像是要念出开启魔匣的咒语，“所以才会，被送给，狮子。”

……斯蒂凡这位技艺精湛艺术家已经分不清表演与本性的界线了。丹尼斯在脑海中隆隆直响时试图说服自己男人只是从他的话语中取材，即兴发挥出所谓的“长角的小东西”，否则他会相信因此产生的恐慌情绪：这个Omega，他怎么能完全得到，他怎么能放心离开寸步，他怎么能跟斯蒂凡分开留下斯蒂凡一人而毫不担心的？他会为斯蒂凡放弃原则打乱节奏，迫不及待地按住Omega，咬破脖子留下永不愈合的伤口，拒绝听见任何Omega自己的想法和声音；他会变成暴君，囚禁本应陪着他四处征战的男人，把前程埋葬在征途的第一步；他甚至会突然想起婚姻，想起孩子，想起所有能强迫Omega待在Alpha身边的古老魔法，他才多大年纪就想起这种卑劣的手段？他还没有得到完全肯定的答案就头一回想把这些卑劣的手段用在斯蒂凡的身上？丹尼斯那些呼吸的管道都被堵住了，僵在顽皮的羊羔背后，直到男人总算有机会转过脸来，叼起他的下唇，轻咬着摩擦着，等他回过神来，交缠舌尖，痴迷于性交一般的湿粘力道。

“转过来，我会惩罚你。”剥开羊皮，斯蒂凡赤裸地靠在一片白色中，被远处微弱的烛光映得浑身发红，最赤裸的羔羊；光是丹尼斯撤出肉棒，那穴道中混合着的体液就慢慢顺着臀缝流下，打湿了绒毛——一定是担心起清洗毛皮的事了，男人开始扭转着想要抬起臀部，但很快发现自己被放在一个恰好难以动弹的角度——现在他只能抬起双腿把一切都交给丹尼斯，期望对方能赶紧给他快乐。

“也许我只是被披上羊皮，丹尼斯，被送给某个，住在山洞里，或者草原上的蛮族之王。”他的手肘摩挲着身下白毛，垂着眼吐息，想象出新的故事，“这个蛮族，可能几百年都没有生出Omega了，所以他们需要，给他们的王者抢来一个……”

一手扶上自己尚未释放的分身，一手从大腿内侧滑向已经红肿的穴口，揉着那些方才被无情侵犯的地方。“他们的王，被称为‘狮子’，‘狮子王’——为什么呢，丹尼斯？”提出问题，斯蒂凡抬眼望着背对烛火的男孩，手指陷入湿漉漉的软肉里，“或许是因为，他从不多想……他会在扒开羊皮的时候，就把惊魂未定的Omega，操透……”

斯蒂凡的中指似乎触碰了什么禁忌的开关，令他的阴茎和大腿同时抖着，却还不把视线从丹尼斯的脸上收回来。男人总在告诫他不要多想，不要那么多哲学，即便是此刻，他也不是男人口中的万兽之王，因为他只完成了狮子本能中一半的事。

而这个Omega在等他。丹尼斯没办法不遵从斯蒂凡为他加冕的诱惑，他分开那双腿又扯去男人自我抚慰的双手，将还不安分的手腕压在男人头顶的沙发靠背上，挺腰深入，攫取为雄狮奉上的王冠。

“对，进来，丹尼斯，对……啊 ！”如他所愿，Alpha一举突破了内腔的防线，卡在里面转着圈刺激着他所有的知觉；这回男孩不再像前面那样，以实际行动对他说“不”。他们都克制那么久了，他需要一位统御的暴君，纾解两人之间弥漫的紧张气氛；丹尼斯需要忘却所有失误带来的阴影，自信满满，从容应战，绽放Alpha的本性。礼貌与乖巧固然是好事，但斯蒂凡所要培养的，早由一个Beta变成Alpha，那他的门徒，必须拥有收放自如的天性。他的战士，由坚强的骑士化身骁勇的狂兽，他要驾驭这个Alpha，而Alpha也要学习如何驾驭自我——他甚至在思考下个赛季为丹尼斯选择充满力与美的曲目，激烈的冲突，他的狮子将在冰上大开杀戒……丹尼斯不让他抚摸身前，不让他摩擦皮毛，男孩狠狠吻住他的嘴，不让他再说出些言语，刺激彼此脆弱的底线，他只被允许得到Alpha的攻击，Alpha的侵犯，Alpha的结——前后内外，斯蒂凡被推在顶峰上，多个层面，高潮不断融化了大脑，他肯定叫嚷了一些不体面的东西，导致丹尼斯红着脖子射精时还要凑过来舔吻他的锁骨与胸口，咬了他的乳首；乌七八糟的液体黏稠地挂在他的胯间，将他和刚剥下来不久的皮毛粘在一起，他又回到了那只小羊羔，在狮子的残暴之下，摘取了濒死前最甜美的果实。

他残暴的狮子，他善妒的Alpha，他欲拒还迎的秘密情人，他离不开他的学生。他想挣脱丹尼斯的手，但对方不给他机会，依旧在他的头顶上，动弹不得。丹尼斯的鼻尖在他的颈间蹭过，那金色的头发跟他背后的白色毛毯搅和在一块儿，像狮子与绵羊的童话故事似的；今天这个学徒对他的教练做了些平时不会做的事，越过守礼的界线，更加洒脱与自我，等稍稍冷静下来以后，丹尼斯用自己的双手和双腿还有霸道的结把人留在身下，他总觉得需要确认他没有做出什么让双方后悔的事。

“……斯蒂凡，这感觉好吗？”他不会直说，还想再打几下男人那丰满的屁股，想试试只用痛感就把男人托到云端，想随时随地掀开男人的衣服捅进那毫无准备的身体感受它为他渐渐湿润——他想尝试的事太多了，马上就可以再蹦出两三个主意来，只要男人给他肯定的答复。

男人没有立即回答。他还没开口就预计到自己的嗓音嘶哑，上气不接下气；他被阴茎顶出去的大脑还没完全被塞回来正常运作，所以会想要更多，管他是不是自不量力，还是他真的长出羊角来了……不可否认，他喜欢丹尼斯的这一面，就跟他喜欢那个一被他夸奖就会咧嘴笑弯眉眼的男孩差不多，都是丹尼斯，他最棒的丹尼斯。斯蒂凡眨了眨眼，启唇却没发出声音，引得对方俯身附耳——“棒得像做梦一样。”他的声音低得不能再低，但对方一定听得仔仔细细，以至于他才刚刚说完，他的狮子便奋力抬起他的身体，反转过来，让他跨坐在自己的腰上。

他们还靠结连在一起呢！突然变成这种骑着丹尼斯的体势，斯蒂凡被结合处一阵碾压感熏得皮肤又红了起来；他一时间不知道该往哪儿看才好，更不用说男孩心血来潮地问他：“那告诉我，你原本想准备什么的？”

天呐！斯蒂凡捂住了脸，他可不想说，一点都不会说，到如今丹尼斯没必要知道了！他的决绝写在指缝里，所以那位不服输的学生靠在沙发上，揉捏着他的臀肉，用结向上研磨着他缓缓恢复敏锐触感的腔口，湿答答的水声慢慢响起来。

“……够了！”手指从眼前分开抹了一把，斯蒂凡捧着脸抑制不能随便放松的面部肌肉，双眼坚定不移——他不会屈服的，他就是不说，丹尼斯可以换成任何别的要求，这个问题他不会回答！

他的学生看懂了他眼神的含义，所以改口道：“那我们说做梦。”丹尼斯在有关梦的回忆中露出笑容，直起上身靠近斯蒂凡；那笑容看起来怎么都有点危险的模样，像极了捕食的狮王，而且是那种喜欢玩弄食物的兽，“我梦见过你，好几次，在高潮后，骑在我的结上，很快又射出来……”话音未落，他在男人的耳后重重地亲了一下，响声震得人头壳发痛。

斯蒂凡真是来不及堵上耳朵，男孩在为难他，说到底就是在为先前的禁欲期报仇。但是今天时光正好，他们确实有足够的精力和无限的想象，如果用上他们的身体一同探索的话，说不定就能在短时间内，再度攀上高峰呢？斯蒂凡动了动膝头，显然是要为驾驭这头雄狮而做些新的尝试了……

但雄狮本人，抽回双手，抱着自己的后脑勺，懒洋洋地往墙上一靠。

“快点吧，斯蒂凡，”丹尼斯语调恳切，咧嘴笑弯了眉眼，“明早我还要去学校参加晨练呢！”

……够了，丹尼斯！够了！


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

“斯蒂凡你最近，在跟某个Alpha，来往吗？”塔蒂亚娜犹豫再三，似乎终于找到合适的措辞，问出了她的问题，话音未落就开始观察对面那张脸的反应，好像她的朋友肯定会有所隐瞒一般。男人正在打理他彩排时被冰风吹乱的黑发，眼珠努力向上，好像这样就能看清自己的刘海以及脑袋顶上翘起的发梢似的——这让她想起自己的那个小天使，塔蒂亚娜还没等来答案就先伸手去替他整理整理。

“哦，谢谢！”斯蒂凡翘着上唇笑起来，当他跟朋友们在一起时总是受到这样那样的照顾，不论那些朋友是年长于他，还是跟他差不多年纪；常有人说很难想象他在学生们面前会是什么模样，也有人说做他的学生一定特别快乐，因为斯蒂凡一直是个孩子，童真童趣充满憧憬热爱生活，这样的特质是不会随着年龄改变的。

所以他并没有立刻反应过来，回答塔蒂亚娜的问题。“我是说，斯蒂凡，你看起来像是有了个Alpha。”再一次提醒，她看出来了，不管斯蒂凡是打算糊弄过去还只是在走神，她都想要弄清楚这个问题。这回斯蒂凡肯定听清了，他侧过脸来望着她，一个不完整的笑容：“你怎么看得出来？”

“你这么问一定是不知道你过去是怎么缠着我的Alpha的……”话没说完，她就收获了斯蒂凡的怒目相向，虽然那怒火看起来只是对她玩笑的假意埋怨，但是她觉得这个玩笑里确有不少真实的部分，“我以前都想着‘好吧谁让他是斯蒂凡呢’，随便他怎么分享我的Alpha的信息素呢！”这下恼羞成怒的男人轻轻推了推她，太过分了，他们都是好朋友，即使别无旁人，塔蒂亚娜也不能这样说！有关信息素的事，斯蒂凡不止一次说他喜欢塔蒂亚娜的味道喜欢跟她待在一起，但他可不会说喜欢马克西姆的，他们俩是好哥们儿这事可不会受到特殊性别的影响——拿哥们儿的信息素来排解寂寞是斯蒂凡绝对没法接受的！

“好啦，就是看起来有种，非常稳定、固定的感觉……鉴于你并没有标记。”塔蒂亚娜说着指了指自己颈侧那小小的疤痕，“你很平静。”

这是她能想起来最合适的形容词了。斯蒂凡像是永远绽放不尽的烟花，在他们待在一起的时候不停地蹦出新点子；现在他也是这样，可是那不断冒出来的欣喜之情似乎有一个平衡点，他会回落到那儿，而不是降落到平衡之下的谷底。对于一个已经经历过Omega人生中诸多重要时刻的人来说，塔蒂亚娜能够感觉到，她好友的人生正在发生某种变化。

她的这种说法是斯蒂凡没有意料到的，如果有人能看出他的新动向，那一定是最熟悉的朋友，而且一定是要在同时看见他和另一个人待在一块儿的时候——两周前比赛那会儿卡萝应该是看出端倪了，她的眼神告诉斯蒂凡，她从他们的一举一动中明白了他们没说出口的事，她就是那样的人，她懂他但她不说；可是塔蒂亚娜并不是这样的人，斯蒂凡不会从她那里得到相处二十年的默契。“饶了我吧，只是约会而已。”丹尼斯分化之后好像还没跟塔蒂亚娜见过面呢，她怎么感觉到的？这种事真是太玄乎了，跟当初斯蒂凡第一个看出来她怀孕一般玄乎。

“你知道我的，我怎么会放过你？”塔蒂亚娜双手合十抵在下巴上，眼睛笑弯了，斯蒂凡在跟某个Alpha约会，她不由为他的男孩激动起来，“最近的事，赛季里的浪漫邂逅，天呐这是在哪儿发生的？你们能经常见到面吗？”

斯蒂凡知道她想了解更多，只是出于惯性思维认为对方是她不认识的人；但要是如实回答这些问题，那等于就是向她揭晓答案——赛季里一直待在他身边的Alpha，还能是谁？还有其他的选项吗？斯蒂凡在这个时刻才发现，他和丹尼斯的关系外面蒙着的不过是层薄纱，随便一两个举动都会浮现在薄纱之上，稍稍用力，就能将纱揭去。

也许这也没什么大不了的，但心底总有个声音告诫他，不能直说，不能。斯蒂凡决定直接一点：“我可以，暂时保密吗？我是说这才一个多月没多久，忙成这样，有些事我还没考虑得太仔细……”“你当然可以！”塔蒂亚娜证实了自己的猜测，有些激动，“斯蒂凡你住在尚佩里，虽然经常出来演出，比赛，可是那儿太小了，很难找到一个合适的人……如果是新出现的Alpha，那一定是在莫斯科！莫斯科的冬天，浪漫的温暖，这下你会经常来俄罗斯吗？我们真想经常看见你，如果你能再带上一位……”

她说着说着忽地停下，屋里短暂的沉默被外面冰场上弥漫进来的音乐声包裹住，兴奋的姑娘很可能是想起了过去斯蒂凡去俄罗斯都带着什么人，冷静了头脑，探问道：“那人是在尚佩里吗？”

塔蒂亚娜就那么望着他，满眼都写着“别憋坏自己，说出来就舒服了”，循循善诱令斯蒂凡甘拜下风。这可不是他不坚定，他可以想象平时马克西姆跟她相处时会是如何被她一次次说服的：“是。”“我也这么想，今年你根本没机会在别处遇上这个人，那么……”她开始推进自己的猜想，“其实你们能经常待在一起，不然你不会像现在这样。”

斯蒂凡认为她猜准了，没错，他开始跟一个Alpha来往，在这个成天带着丹尼斯集训、演出、比赛的时段里，一个Alpha，只有那一个Alpha：“好吧，就是这样，我身边就那么一个Alpha。”

“我还没确定是谁，可是你自己说出来了，斯蒂凡，我真的没想过。”这样的结果来得太快，令塔蒂亚娜半真半假的神色里带着些恍惚，不知是不相信自己，还是不相信这个急于承认的男人，“你在跟你的学生约会？”

“也许说‘约会’不太准确……”“你们都住在一起了！”一起生活一起训练一起参加各种活动与赛事，“你不会说，只是因为分化而跟他发生了越轨行为了吧？”

“不是！”但这问题的结论没这么简单，如果丹尼斯没有分化成Alpha，他们到现在一定还是跟原先一样；可是这一切并非由于丹尼斯是个Alpha，不完全是跟Alpha、Omega之间的吸引力有关，这只跟他们俩本身有关，是他们俩之间的吸引力，“我没那么想，没那么清楚，我当然很喜欢丹尼斯，我是说，怎么会有人不喜欢丹尼斯呢！”不不不，这不对，这还是没把事情讲清楚，斯蒂凡一时之间无法准确地为自己的行为作出合理解释，塔蒂亚娜看来不太赞成，但不赞成的究竟是他和丹尼斯产生关系的部分，还是他选择跟Alpha学生产生关系的部分，他无从猜测。

他只是觉得，一涉及到丹尼斯，他便说不清过去这段时间究竟发生了些什么。斯蒂凡可以在丹尼斯面前摆出一副胸有成竹的模样，但换了个对象，他再想起丹尼斯，就只会是暗无月光下汹涌澎湃的大海，还没看见浪头的边际，便被海水吞没了。

 

“我们都爱丹尼斯，他真是个可爱的孩子……”他们之前还讨论过演出结束后去尚佩里玩可惜丹尼斯要回国去考试，但现在看来，以斯蒂凡的态度，丹尼斯不在可能是件好事，“可这不是你跟你的学生，一个新生Alpha搞在一起的理由，教练。”

被戳中痛处大概就是这种感觉，斯蒂凡在面对丹尼斯时有多沉醉其中，就会在转过身去面对其他人的时候感觉到多强烈的浑浑噩噩。从丹尼斯分化开始，他一定就没清醒过，被诱人的信息素冲昏头脑，被年轻人的热情追求惯坏了。他太需要塔蒂亚娜这样的朋友了，克里斯只是给他泼冷水，塔蒂亚娜带来的是冰桶，让他能够清醒一下好好梳理现在的情绪——他不该跟丹尼斯得过且过僵持下去，应该明确一些事，比如“约会”，比如“情人”，开口闭口间的暧昧不明，若有似无的真情许诺……他一向不喜欢游戏，丹尼斯也不能成为游戏的对象，他的种种一反常态只是，只是不由自主的恐慌，和发自内心的不确定而已。虽然说是只有眼前的分分秒秒才是最重要的，可是他无法控制自己不去向前看，他都看得见丹尼斯那光辉绚烂的未来，他为什么不能尝试在那未来里望见自己呢？

他希望跟丹尼斯分享过去，现在，以及将来的生活。但这对一切来说都太早了，而他的学生，也太年轻了，他们的生命节奏不一样，能分享的，可能仅仅是现在。

斯蒂凡不喜欢忧郁的自我，这令他整个人都低落到脱离了前面塔蒂亚娜对他的理解，“平静”，他不管遇见多么合适的对象，AlphaBeta或者Omega，他如何能平静得下来的？

不过，拯救他的人，总是会适时出现在他的生命里。“我听见了什么？一个教练跟他的学生搞在一起？”马克西姆肯定是走进来时听见了，自行推断出剧情发展，“还是一个Alpha学生，和他的Omega老师？”

还没来得及因窘迫把脸埋进掌心，马克西姆后面的话打断了斯蒂凡的动作：“天呐，这不是每个Alpha男孩的性幻想吗！这幸运的年轻人！他居然实现了！”

塔蒂亚娜立即为此笑起来，眼神里都是不赞同的意思；而斯蒂凡也笑了，这就是他的好哥们儿，帮他看破阴霾，振作起来。

马克西姆边感叹边坐下来：“上帝，丹尼斯现在在哪儿？我得因为羡慕而揍他一顿！你知道我高中时有个教文学的老师……”“正经点！”塔蒂亚娜拍拍他的后背提醒他不必说得那么详细，“希望哪天我也有机会教个Alpha学生让你感受一下相应的危机感——你该给朋友建议，而不是取笑！”

得到这个指令，高大的男人挺直腰板如同整装待发的军人：“是的，斯蒂凡，我必须认真地跟你谈谈这件事了……”马克西姆清了清嗓子，“这个年纪的Alpha男孩，你，他的Omega老师，如果你主动而他表示出推拒，那他绝对是在装腔作势！”

这回是三个人笑作一团，塔蒂亚娜抹了抹眼角，斯蒂凡也忍不住抱怨：“这就是你的建议吗！没别的了？”“没了。除非你们之间还有什么麻烦，需要我帮你解决。”马克西姆似乎搞得定一切，透明的眼珠闪动着值得信任的光。

“唔，可能确实有点，小麻烦……”他真的是没法在朋友面前藏住事，“这次因为考试和准备比赛，丹尼斯没法过来演出。”“没错，我们都尝过了他的心情，提拉米苏——见鬼！那时我就该猜到的！”马克西姆想起吃的时候还念叨过为何不是巧克力，现在连起来就明白了，“高中生，考试是他自己的事，他为这也能闹你？”

“不是为这个，基本不是，不过也有可能，你总是搞不懂年轻人脑子里在想什么……可能是因为考斯滕，他直接抱怨了考斯滕，”斯蒂凡记得第一天演出结束后接到丹尼斯的电话，三言两语听上去就是不高兴的意思，说原来是要把他的想法用在这上面为什么没和他讲清楚，“我根据他的画修改一下，当时我征求他意见他也同意了，其实也没改很多，但他非常不满。”

马克西姆和塔蒂亚娜互相看了一眼，若有所思道：“他的画什么样？”斯蒂凡迷惑地翻出手机里为了跟服装师讨论而翻拍的照片展示给朋友们——现在仔细看看，那个抽象的人影跟他在冰上塑造的形象还真有几分相似。

“哈！”马克西姆才看一眼就拍大腿笑起来，“我就知道是这套考斯滕！”

塔蒂亚娜伸手扶在斯蒂凡的膝头：“斯蒂凡，这你需要理解他……”“确实是这样，Alpha的独占欲，你惹到他了！”马克西姆则越过她揽斯蒂凡的肩膀，他被这对夫妇困在友情的小天地里，“我觉得他没有问出‘谁帮你脱毛的’就已经是表现出超乎寻常的克制。”

“你是说这考斯滕太暴露？”这在冰场上，只是正常水平吧？不值得大惊小怪啊！斯蒂凡真的需要好好研究当代年轻人的接受程度，难道说他碰巧撞上异常保守……不，丹尼斯可不是这样的人。

“不，问题的关键其实是你把他的想法展现在众人面前，”马克西姆停了两秒没找到合适的描述，于是直接说，“拿他的性幻想跟观众分享，而他还不在场！”

斯蒂凡难以置信地瞪大眼睛，他没考虑过这些，所以说丹尼斯画画的时候脑袋里想的是……这倒是跟那时的他不谋而合，简直是跟他待在同一个梦里。“不管是什么，他当时同意了！”

“他肯定没想那么多，刚成为Alpha的男孩，刚开始拥抱爱人的男孩——天呐我虽然不想说鼓励的话，但心里觉得这太浪漫了！”塔蒂亚娜说着倚靠在她丈夫的怀中，后者紧了紧手臂将三个人的距离拉得更近，“你是那么性感迷人，斯蒂凡，不论在冰上冰下，你的小Alpha害怕自己根本抓不住你。当然，他过去大概就有这种感觉，所以一直缠着你，我们都发现了。”“他从一开始就是个霸道的小混蛋！如今他只是认为自己有资格表现出来了！”马克西姆知道，丹尼斯还是个Beta的时候，就把已婚生子的他划入威胁范围，现在都清楚了，小男孩早就有Alpha的臭毛病，紧盯着教练的屁股生怕被人抢在前头！

“可是，”斯蒂凡被二人夹击，就差双手按上太阳穴好好搅一搅自己的大脑了，“可是，这不合理——塔蒂亚娜也是Omega，她也经常穿着符合你的，‘趣味’的考斯滕，但你并没有……”怎么说？发脾气？闹别扭？丹尼斯就是为了这个特地打电话过来表示不满吗？

“可能因为上了冰她就一直在我怀里，我乐于分享她只属于我的美吧？”骄傲的Alpha扬起下巴，“你们才刚开始，什么都不是，他吃醋的资格都是靠他胆大包天挣来的，这只会让Alpha的独占之心烧得更旺。”

你在玩火。这夫妻二人同时给了他这样的眼神，那种同步同频的神情，使斯蒂凡一时不寒而栗；他没有跟Alpha保持过长期的关系，潜意识里他知道这种关系很难不滑向严肃认真的传统思路，为了生活的便利他可能还是更乐意接受Beta的陪伴……但是丹尼斯，那是丹尼斯，总是以志在必得的神色眼巴巴地望着你。撇开那些可以说是令人回味无穷的性——不，这根本撇不开。斯蒂凡终于把脸埋进掌中，他最初犯的错太过甜美诱人，是无法断绝的；即使丹尼斯没有分化成Alpha……

谁能拒绝得了丹尼斯呢？他一定是发出了近似呜咽的声音，马克西姆拍打他的肩头希望他振作：“好的，下面是我的建议了——”

斯蒂凡一听就坐正了。“演出结束后带走这套考斯滕，回去给年轻人一个实现梦想的机会！”男人说完站起来，邀请他的女伴一起，去准备后面的彩排，全然不顾他的好友在原地突然红脸——斯蒂凡真的脸红了，前面所有提起Alpha提起丹尼斯的讨论，他都自我克制没有回忆一些不适于公共场合出现的内容，但马克西姆这句话一下就把他带了回去，既然引发妒意的是这件考斯滕，为何不用它去熄灭妒火呢？丹尼斯的眼神已经浮现在他眼前，他穿着这一整套考斯滕……还是说他根本没有穿其中的某些部分……

正要离去的塔蒂亚娜拍着他的后背，仿佛在安抚他似的，轻柔地给出自己的建议：“那你打算，提早一天回去看看他吗？”他们都知道，巡演结束的日子跟丹尼斯回国的日期卡在一起，不过如果在演出后直接离开的话，还是能赶上的。斯蒂凡没有承认他想过这个问题，他急需整理好情绪，维持自己所剩无几的脸面：“不必了，按原计划，我带着你们回尚佩里。”

马克西姆在他视线的边角处耸了耸肩，看起来并不完全支持，但也无所谓。斯蒂凡不会改变跟朋友们约好的事，他的行程丹尼斯早就知道了，在来演出以前男孩借机撒娇他还都记着，他们需要底线。

是的，他们需要！斯蒂凡又在心里重复了一遍，但出门后再折回来的塔蒂亚娜显然是来动摇他的：“我知道你不想跟丹尼斯产生矛盾，你一直都太照顾他的心思了。”她是不是跟丈夫说要回来进行一个“Omega之间的悄悄话”，那模样真是可爱，令斯蒂凡不免受她影响，微笑着点点头，“但有时能够发作的矛盾和怒气很重要，躲避反而会影响你们之间的关系。”

这话让斯蒂凡有些懵，好像他自己从不是个合格的教练……

“试着去操纵，操纵Alpha的怒气。”塔蒂亚娜神秘一笑，“你会有新发现的。”

甚至不是个合格的Omega。他的女孩意味深长地做出个噤声的手势，又指了指门外的马克西姆——别告诉他——斯蒂凡开始担心他这位好哥们儿的日常生活了，一个被自己的Omega牢牢抓在手里的Alpha，毕竟这不是那位传说被新女伴安抚了暴躁情绪而迅速提升的选手嘛？

不论如何，他祝福他们。斯蒂凡该思考的是他自己的事。本来昨天他可以回去一趟，但新换的演出场地有了点设备调试的问题，他决定留下；他知道他的学生们为迎接他回去做好了准备，情况生变，其他学生没什么问题，只是在冰上开心地玩耍了一下午，但丹尼斯，丹尼斯按照计划做了甜点，还在明知他不会回来时发在网上——是巧克力，巧克力做的甜食，他隔着屏幕都能想象那美味，更何况那是丹尼斯亲手做的，甚至可能是按照他喜欢的口味做的。

哦，丹尼斯，丹尼斯……这一个个重复的名字组合着在他脑中回响，令他突然间发现，这是丹尼斯从分化以来，他们俩头一回分隔两地。尽管他们都在瑞士，他开一两小时车就能回去，但是丹尼斯打给他的电话里却只有不快和责备——焦虑，他快被这种残留在身心内外的感觉折磨疯了，还说怎么控制Alpha，他首先需要控制得了自己。距离本地的第一场演出没有多久了，他决定在今晚的演出后不管对方是不是早就休息都该打个电话。

然后他追随心意这么做了，而对面的男孩听起来并没有按正常时间休息，斯蒂凡没打搅他的睡眠。

“我在复习，”他的英语毕业考迫在眉睫，为了高中毕业证书他得在赛前回国，“斯蒂凡，我在复习。”

丹尼斯似乎不想多说，他的教练并没有打扰他的睡眠却打扰他学习了。他一直表现出对这张毕业证含金量的执着，不想被任何事打扰理所当然；可是斯蒂凡不希望他们这次通话就停在这儿，因为下一次对话时丹尼斯很可能身在别国，甚至要等到他再度回到尚佩里……他等不了，即便他这种任性的举动像个长不大的孩子，他不能让短暂的分别被说不出口的愠怒缠绕：“复习，有什么问题吗？”

他的母语又不是英文可他想听听丹尼斯说话，虽然他可能指导不了。电话那头静了片刻，似乎响起翻动纸张的声音，不知道男孩到底想不想回答他——他应该提前回去，就算只是赶在丹尼斯去机场前看他一眼也好。刚结束奥运就投入训练的选手，被新目标和学业缠身的学生，他无法安抚的Alpha……今晚的演出斯蒂凡改了几个小细节，他不希望这样的曲目因为考斯滕和他们的妄想带上过度的性暗示，先前被录下的视频就让它们去吧，至少官方留下的影像资料里那种只属于他们俩之间的东西会减少到难以觉察，这就够了。马克西姆说的对，丹尼斯可能是一时激动答应了他的请求，他应该把成品拿出来经过双方确认的，即使丹尼斯对他来说还不具有马克西姆和塔蒂亚娜之间的那种意义，但反复确认没有坏处，尊重在任何阶段都该是相同的。丹尼斯的沉默令他即将陷入忧虑的恐慌中，幸好，幸好丹尼斯足够了解他，如同历经千辛万苦般开口：“我正在思考两个词的区别。”

“哪两个词？”斯蒂凡说着，觉得他吞口水的声音对方都能听见。

“Vexation，还有chagrin。”

那是什么？拉脱维亚的高中英语程度有这么难吗？斯蒂凡隐约感受得到这两个词指向某种情绪，男孩是在要求他听出弦外之音吗？他手边的电脑没有打开，又不方便用手机查一下单词的含义，只能硬着头皮问：“……有什么区别呢？”

“我也不大明白，但有些自己的看法——”男孩轻声说着，词与词之间还有笔尖划在纸面的声音传来，“Vexation，说明错误在你，chagrin，说明错误在我。”

这绝不是英语复习中出现的问题，他们俩可能都在思考同一件事，只是角度与思路有点不大一样。“丹尼斯……”“可是无论用哪个词，结果好像都是一样的。”这位小哲学家总是不听他的建议，永不停止思索，“凡是看见这两个词的人，没有会愉快的。”

“丹尼斯……”斯蒂凡又叫了一声，依旧没能说出什么完整的话来；他不确定该如何理解男孩的话，但是直觉告诉他，他骄傲的狮子正在寻求和解的办法——两个词的含义只是初步结论，哲学家需要想通整件事，才能得出一个最终结论。他又一次想要呼唤对方的名字，好像只要是这样呼唤，一切都会迎刃而解的；他想起一些能够劝说对方屡试不爽的话，但还没发出第一个字母，男孩就说：“我们不能在电话里谈这些，底线是面对面。”

“可是我……”“我可以等。”他们俩都知道下次面对面是何时，对于这件事，丹尼斯反显得比年长者更为平静；可男孩心里也有自己跨不过去的部分，所以他会忍不住继续说下去，“我以为会是昨天——它们在冰箱里等你，希望能坚持到你回来——我第一次做，巧克力还是那样的，但是我不确定蜜糖的量和时间——如果塔蒂亚娜有建议，也告诉我。”

斯蒂凡几乎能看见丹尼斯了，做好甜食希望得到他评价的男孩，早早准备好糖渍的工序却在最后时刻得知他不能回来的消息只得继续完成一切的男孩。他不知自己是该为男孩心软还是心碎，胸口酸胀得好像就有一颗融化的心脏要破壳而出。尚佩里最成熟也是最天真的少年，没有出现在跟大伙儿玩闹的照片上，却出现在守候他的厨房里……斯蒂凡一个字都说不出来，丹尼斯想要面对面，可要是这些话是面对面跟他说的，那他肯定会毫无形象地哭起来。

就好像看了部优美动人的浪漫电影，一转头发现，他本人竟然就在那电影画面里，全身心地沉浸其中。

“斯蒂凡，”影片中那个感动得他快要落泪的男孩在叫他的名字，“把耳机找出来。”

什么？他一定是发出疑惑的鼻音，丹尼斯又重复一遍：“戴上耳机。”

他有一个单边耳机塞在包里，但是不常用，因为他总会担心耳机滑脱出来所以下意识抬手扶着。丹尼斯应该是了解他这一点的，可是这个要求……边寻思边摸索，他能听见对面声音的变化，他们在做同样的事。

“你在房间里了对吧？去床上，躺着。”“等等，丹尼斯，你是说……”“还是你更喜欢阳台？”男孩有点强硬地打断他，“我看到照片了，阳台面向湖水，风景很好——所以你更喜欢阳台吗？”

上帝啊，他听懂了，一阵手忙脚乱中他急着辩驳起来：“不是，阳台太冷了……”“所以还是床上。”丹尼斯的语调像是命令，“躺下，我已经上来了。”接着便是一阵被单摩擦和床垫颤动的声音，斯蒂凡非常熟悉，他家里的声音，丹尼斯房间里的那床被套就会出现这种声音。再明显不过的信号，见不上面的两人，有个小办法稍稍感受一下对方的存在；只是他还不确定，究竟能通过这个办法，感受到百分之几的丹尼斯……

“你被我按倒了。”明明还在犹豫，可当他听见这句话的时候，便将手机扔在一旁，重重地仰面躺下。这可不大好，隔着电话呢，没有那些Alpha的威慑力或者信息素作用，他怎么就失去了自控力乖乖躺下了？

不行，他要反击。“放弃吧，斯蒂凡，我骑在你腰上，你推不开我的。”由于耳机的作用，那个声音在他的耳道里暗示着，震得他至少半边身体都在发抖，“我硬得不像样，你能感觉得到，是吗？”

他的狮子，坐在他身上，胯下滚烫的硬物隔着裤子压着他的小腹……这一定是过去经常出现的场面，否则此时此刻不会如此具体地出现在只有他一人的房间里。没错，他感觉得到，丹尼斯呼吸间的热气喷在他的耳畔，急不可耐的Alpha压低上身，没有吻他，而是专心地解着他毛衫上的扣子。

“你胸口发红，开始觉得呼吸困难。我们得先把你的身体解放出来。”是的，“我们”，斯蒂凡被想象与指令引着，从扣子绽开的地方触摸到自己发红的胸口；他听见了啧啧水声，丹尼斯在亲吻他锁骨到胸前的肌肤，时不时还向上轻舔起他的侧颈，甚至是开始激烈跳动的腺体。

“它在渴望我咬它一口。”对方好像就在这个房间里一样，居高临下地望着他仅因几句撩拨而火热，熟悉他的一举一动。斯蒂凡被放倒了，Alpha的信息素如同是被空气中的电流传导过来的，简简单单便把他按在身下，动弹不得；丹尼斯也很激动，喘息缠绕着他的身体，剥开他的上衣，将他整个人都暴露在湿黏的空气中。男孩还是没有吻他的唇，也没有拥抱他，他们过于急切地想要解决突发的性欲，几乎同时开始摆弄裤扣和拉链——“摸我，斯蒂凡，感觉到了吗？它现在就想进去。”Alpha胀大的阴茎就在他手中，他能把他们俩的握在一起，忍不住上下撸动；他分不清掌心突跳的到底是他的欲望还是丹尼斯的，边扯裤子边不放过敏感的性器，好像他越卖力，他的信息素也一样能达到对面，逼得男孩为他更加疯狂。

或者耐不住前戏的冗长，直接贯穿他。斯蒂凡觉察到自己滑落欲念深渊的真相，明明原先他只是想跟丹尼斯谈谈，可三言两语他就被对方蛊惑，靠着一只耳机就进入状态。这没用，变相的自慰解决不了问题，也许在这次演出之前，他们俩并没有出现一些小麻烦的时候，他们可以通过电话排解寂寞，但是现在……他挪开手，抓着衣摆打算合上衣襟冷静一下，他低声劝说：“丹尼斯，不该这样，先停下……”

“不，你会按我说的话去做。”那个声音忽然变得有点危险，仿佛隔空掐住了他的咽喉，“你会为我做任何事，斯蒂凡，任何事。”

该死的“任何事”！男人不知到底哪里出了问题，他撑不起自己瘫软在床上的腰，只能叫对方的名字，像是要说服执拗的男孩，又像是无力抵挡只能求饶的猎物，在狮子的爪下挣扎，却没有逃跑的意思。

“希望你明白，我能对你做任何事。”电话那头的床垫在重压之下发出一段噪声，斯蒂凡被迫深深陷进去，束手就擒，“抬起腰，斯蒂凡，让我看看你怎么样了。”他果然依言分开双腿，抬腰将动情的整个下体都展示出去。丹尼斯把碍事的额发捋脑后，对他满意地点了点头，接着令人羞耻地埋首臀间：“你湿得快滴下来了……但这还不够……”

他看见男孩伸出了舌尖，而无法控制自己手指钻进后穴——他手指的控制权，一定在电话的另一端。

“你太紧了，我得舔开你，否则你会为我流血的。”他的手被人拽过去，掂量起他前面甩脱的肉棒。这太困难了，他趁着为此涌出的液体又塞进一根手指，幻想中的快感跟现实里的挤压搅和在一起，斯蒂凡迷乱了片刻，或者根本就是几分钟，他管不住口中的呻吟，以及伴随呻吟泄露的想法：“丹尼斯……快，快点……让我，让我流血……”

陌生的语言，熟悉的咒骂，他戳破了对面男孩紧绷着的按部就班；床笫间的母语通常是章法大乱的前奏，他用最简单的请求就磨光了雄狮的耐性，听见耳机传来那种野兽梗着脖子用力的低吼。“你会后悔的！”男孩诅咒道，整根埋入他的身体，“你会见识到的，被我撕裂，被我捅穿……合不拢腿，明天你会在脱去毛衣的时候浑身颤抖，因为想起我的抚摸而倒在冰面上……”

无法抑制的胡言乱语沿着斯蒂凡的耳朵爬进大脑里，痒意使他只能添入新的手指；加快速度的抽插令他不禁抽泣起来，这显然刺激到了对方，仿佛他真的因猛烈的性事而出血，一切像是草原上捕食瞬间那惹人喷张的场面。

“丹尼斯，丹尼斯，慢，这太，太过……”以这样的力度，Alpha应该早就找准他的内腔口，拼命往里挤了；可是他没办法到达那里，仅凭自己的手指，他没办法抚慰只属于Alpha的秘域，“再深，丹尼斯，进去，不要只，只在外面……求你……”他歪倒在床上蜷缩成一团，大腿抖得像是做了过量的训练，连带着甬道里抽搐起来。这意味着高潮即将降临，他们俩都是，斯蒂凡听得见那呼吸中的变化，他们都紧握阴茎，好像他们通过这个动作就能操纵对方的欲望——他们的确操纵了对方的欲望，没有丹尼斯，斯蒂凡根本无法找到那个最激荡人心的时刻；对于丹尼斯来说，也是一样。

“——我成结了，斯蒂凡。”男孩在那边长吁一口气，语调飘然地宣告，“你让我，在这儿，成结了！”斯蒂凡听不出真假，他只知道最后那几个咬牙切齿的字，仿佛那个结就真的卡在他的身体里，使他不由自主地射在床单上，全身只有不断收紧的臀肉还有力气动弹，包裹着吮吸着Alpha的结，千万千万不能让它离去。

这暴风骤雨般的性爱耗空了表演后所有的兴奋和气力，他想赶紧摘掉耳机，把那还在戏弄他感官触觉的低喘给抛在脑后，他当然忘记了自己的声音一样留在了对方的耳道里，丹尼斯是个更经不起撩拨的青年。“吻我。”斯蒂凡在茫然中提出要求，好像分不清现实与虚幻，好像对方就在身边，能满足他所有的想法，和方才的一切缺憾，“还有，抱紧我。”他说完才发现自己的语气根本就是那种撒娇的年轻恋人，面颊发烫；同时他也真正地感受到，他们离得太远了，连得到的快乐，都是虚假的。

“好的，”男孩像是亲吻了麦克风，或者手机底部的话筒，不止一次，想要抚平他内心的空虚，“很快，斯蒂凡，很快。”

他们应该见一面，在丹尼斯回去之前——这样的想法又一次充盈着他的大脑，填满高潮后的空白。他差一点就说出口了，他要背弃跟朋友们的约定，打乱所有人的计划，他要回在演出结束后立即回到尚佩里，紧紧搂住他的男孩，他的狮子……

“我需要真正的你，丹尼斯。我想我可以……”“嘘——”没想到对方制止了他，不让他说出新的许诺。男孩似乎在床上翻了个身，接着响起的，是跟先前一样翻动纸张的声音。

“再等等，我还需要复习，”那个还在犹豫着究竟该用vexation还是chagrin形容自己的可怜考生对Omega提出的邀请表示拒绝，“你会让我在考试前把满脑子的单词语法都射出来的。”

……马克西姆说什么来着？斯蒂凡逐渐清晰的大脑现在可以回忆起来了，清晰到足以鼓励他挂断本次通话。

这装腔作势的小Alpha！


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

当他一步步靠近男孩的时候，斯蒂凡没有收获任何响动或是反应，他知道一定是有什么出现了问题，他的学生在家乡遇到了一点麻烦，困扰，说不定这一切与他还有关。

丹尼斯完成了考试，还接受了政府嘉奖，簇拥与采访，像个乘着白昼而来的凯旋骑士一般回到尚佩里；旋即离去办事的经纪人和躲在厨房里用欢快的声音招呼他的教练，这是他生活中寻常的一天，说不定下午他会去冰场做点简单训练，又可能只是待在家为下周的比赛进行梳理，有时他还得为自己准备一点采访时该表达的内容——但这都是最寻常的情况，是斯蒂凡按常理做出的判断罢了，事实上丹尼斯跟他推测的完全不同，男孩放下箱子，站在原地，仅仅是望着他，不露声色。

“丹尼斯？”斯蒂凡再一次确认，只不过声音再没有先前的喜悦与振奋。离开演出的他与前往机场的学生正好擦肩而过，他带着友人全家领略惬意的假期，而丹尼斯前去奋战——拉脱维亚的战士总有些瑞士人无法参与的战役，远离教练所在的战场，男孩依旧所向披靡。他跟丹尼斯联系过几次，比如飞机降落，比如重归校园，比如考试之前，比如考试之后，还有那些例行的报告，在家乡保持练习后的总结……事实上或许跟斯蒂凡有时离开尚佩里而将丹尼斯留在家的时候有点类似，所有的情况都很正常——除了他们俩之间的关系有所不同。可是从这个角度来看，不同也只能解释眼下斯蒂凡为何有如此的穿着，不能解释丹尼斯为何有那般反应。

没错，斯蒂凡听了马克西姆的建议，他带走了那套考斯滕，那件只有一边袖子的紧身衣，和如同是从丹尼斯的画中走出来的毛线衣。他甚至准备了手套，只不过是他平时戴的款式——他正在考斯滕的外面系着围裙呢！

他没穿演出时那条裤子，或者说，他没穿裤子；也不是说他全无遮挡，上身的考斯滕总是要固定在下身的，他并非完全赤裸，只不过，也差不多了。

斯蒂凡打算好了，他会等着丹尼斯走进厨房，他希望那是对方想要看到的场面；可是他的男孩这段时间就没有遂过心意，那些让人看不透的举动，再一次打断了他的筹划。斯蒂凡走出厨房，他想起这条围裙，是男孩用过的那条标满“拉脱维亚”的，对着看似兴致全无的丹尼斯，正面这么看上去……会不会根本不像原本设想的那样，他只是个装扮滑稽的男人而已。

他又叫了男孩的名字，对方终于展开了面部肌肉，看起来像是每一个应付镜头或者粉丝的笑容一样：“先吃午饭？”

这从一开始就不是个“吃饭还是吃我”的问题，但是这种氛围使斯蒂凡非常想借故先给克里斯去个电话，问清楚男孩在这一路上是不是都是这副模样，还是仅仅因为来到家中，才摆出特别的脸色。这是丹尼斯分化后他们第一次分开，并非普通的分开，丹尼斯回国，回家，他见过家人、同学……天呐斯蒂凡才反应过来，男孩的父母这不是第一次见到成为Alpha的儿子嘛！他们会说什么？他们对儿子的第二性别有没有特殊的期待？先前斯蒂凡去拉脱维亚拜访过几次，丹尼斯的父母谈过许多对儿子职业生涯的期待，还有学历学位的要求，即便是那位一面对斯蒂凡便无话不谈的母亲，也从未提及这方面的事。是因为那个年纪大部分少年都已经度过分化期所以没什么顾及？还是考虑到斯蒂凡的特殊性别认为话题敏感所以从没说起？

不论如何，一定是这方面的问题。斯蒂凡能够想象，自己的孩子分别多日，在不该分化的年纪忽地变成Alpha——多少父母都认为孩子分化时他们应该陪伴身侧，而丹尼斯，丹尼斯从分化开始，待在身边的人却不是亲属，甚至是个Omega……即便他的学生一直坚持独自处理与父母之间的关系、在尚佩里不会提及父母那边的琐事，但这一回，斯蒂凡忍不住像要弄清楚，到底发生了什么。按照男孩的提议，事先准备好的食物都布置在盘中，而男孩只是坐下，盯着他的侧脸，欲言又止。

他需要在这尴尬的气氛中掌握后面的节奏：“你的家人都还好吗？”“嗯。”丹尼斯发出肯定的声响，掰开面包，像是急于填饱肚子，又像是不想多说所以先把嘴巴堵上。

“我不了解拉脱维亚，很多地方都会有庆祝的传统，你知道，当孩子分化了第二性别，家人为他们安排一点活动，人生新阶段……”斯蒂凡说着，眼看男孩把面包放在盘子里，望向还在犹豫到底是该回厨房拿点东西还是先坐下的男人。

“你想知道我的家人对我是Alpha的看法？”丹尼斯当然听得出教练蹩脚地兜着圈的目的，“他们当然有很多看法，第一个便是为我想尽办法，看能否搬出来另找住处。”

斯蒂凡发觉自己的脚尖发冷，无法控制地慢慢沉入冰窟。很多东欧国家至今还相信“强制分化”一说，所以丹尼斯的父母已经认为是斯蒂凡的存在令孩子转变成Alpha的吗？他应该如何解释这种不科学的现象并不会发生在这儿，但是随后而来的事实，他们俩与众不同的关系……“他们担心我会给你添麻烦。”丹尼斯打断了他，“当初他们认为我只是个Beta所以让我住在这里，现在我是Alpha，这不合适，他们知道你没有伴侣，这不合适。”

事情并非斯蒂凡想的那样，但因为话中提及“伴侣”，斯蒂凡忍不住又想到其他方面：“那他们知道……”“他们知道学校准备好了所有帮助我度过分化期的药品，以及令我可以正常融入社会的抑制措施；他们知道我现在身体条件的变化，以及在技术上即将面临的调整；他们知道你是个非常专业的教练，体贴入微的老师，尚佩里的团队对于处理这些问题非常有经验——”这就是他对着家人给出的解释，除此之外他还能说什么，“我说了很多谎，斯蒂凡，你没有教我如何应对，你也没给我任何能说出口的答案，所以我选择对家人撒谎。”

他们都明白对家人撒谎的意义，他们追求面对面的交流，他们要的是充分的信任，但是丹尼斯必须用谎言来交待他的新生活。斯蒂凡放弃了坐下来的念头，这种时刻他无法安坐；他的骑士独自出征却深陷孤立无援的境地中，强烈的苦闷隔着餐桌感染他的身体，他需要拥抱，他的骑士也需要。斯蒂凡不确定男孩会不会拒绝，仅凭冲动从背后抱紧那肩头：“抱歉，丹尼斯，我甚至都没有想到这一步，这不是我想要的……”“你看到我授奖时的采访了吗？”男孩似乎跳到了另一个问题，斯蒂凡知道，很多内容都是他们一起讨论过的，最符合奥运英雄的答案；但是现在丹尼斯提起来，就好像是上个问题的延续，引人心慌意乱。他开始尽力回忆，有哪些会与家庭与特殊性别相关——在男孩的颈边，他听见心跳与脉搏，而他自己的一定也会传入男孩的耳朵里。

“之前我们想好了，如果提到退役后的生活，就说要回去，做一名教练，开设学校。”丹尼斯的声音像是含在口中一样的，轻巧又含糊，情绪不太分明，“我以为没什么，但当我真正说出口的时候，才产生切实的体会，好像人生真的会像我所说的那样发展。”

这是最安全的答案，会给每个人留下完美的印象，在竞技运动世界里，屡试不爽。斯蒂凡以前从未用过这个答案，却走上了这条路；如果是丹尼斯，他们俩之于各自的国家，确有许多相似之处，但一切都还处于“暂定”或者“未定”阶段，现役选手的眼睛里不必装下太遥远的未来，无论如何，斯蒂凡支持用上这个答案。

“大家的期望，就是我回去，传承这一切，”丹尼斯说着，抓住搭在他胸前的手，“像你一样。”

斯蒂凡的手被握紧了，他的门徒正在吐露心底深处的痛苦。

“可我并不想成为你的模仿者，更不能满足于仅仅是个‘传承者’。”这是他们的师生关系中最敏感的部分，被反复比较的教练与选手，有关“继承”与“延续”的字眼从最初就没有离开他们俩，丹尼斯不断在编舞中追求新动作，下意识地避免那些善意或恶意的相提并论，斯蒂凡也会在他说出口的每句话中照顾男孩的情绪，他没有意识到一个通用的答案会在他看不见的地方，伤害到男孩的心。他一面担心一面思索劝慰的办法，现在情况不同了，他们可以走上截然不同的路：“丹尼斯，你不会是的，自从你成为Alpha，大家就很难再把我们放在一起，你会有新的技术，新的风格，新的发展路线，你甚至可以……”“找个新的教练？”

丹尼斯说着，松开双手：“你记得奥运的时候就有人提过吧？那时你还在旁边呢，这回我独自一人，那些宣称‘更懂得Alpha选手’的教练们，不是一个两个，都通过我的家庭联系我，暗示或者明示我应该找到更好的训练办法，而不是跟着一个‘只教得好小姑娘’的Omega……”

这太伤人了。虽然因为分化而出现这种情况是常事，那些想通过机械手段培养出Alpha选手的教练们听见类似消息时像是嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼，但这是头一次落到斯蒂凡和自己的学生身上；他在丹尼斯身边的时候，只是有些零碎的声音，提醒年轻人可以尝试一些“不同往昔的”的指导，征求更多的意见，而如今，Alpha选手离开他的教练回国不到一周的时间，给所有人可趁之机——斯蒂凡难以估量内心的情感，因为天性使他不该如此，可是他无法克制地思考，如果丹尼斯在这个赛季以后找到了新去向，尚佩里不再是他们共同的冰上家园的话，他的内心，会被何种程度的嫉恨笼盖。

他需要克制。或许那些“有心之人”都是对的，或许执迷不悟的其实是他本人，或许丹尼斯确实不该停驻在此，被毫无经验的教练限制手足，耽误职业生涯。斯蒂凡放低了肩膀，手掌下的触感正在告诉他，这个Alpha又不一样了，那成长速度是他根本没有经历过的，所以他得知晓Alpha深藏的主张：“那你想换一个，‘更懂得你’的教练吗？”

他的原则一向都是尊重学生的意见。可是这次他选择了错误的问题，被他尊重的学生直接拉过他的手腕，将他从身后拽到身前，重心不稳，只得跌坐在男孩的大腿上。他想要撑起自己，毕竟挣扎间的用力过猛很有可能在家中障碍重重的环境里给对方带来伤害；可他这种惊慌失措的神情显然激起丹尼斯更多不满，好像他想要脱离控制，想要拉开距离……男孩扳过他的脸，就着他扭转脖子和肩膀的姿势，狠狠地夺去他呼吸的权力。

“……正确答案难道不是‘别离开我’吗？”丹尼斯没有让这个吻太过深入，而是在停下来时质问，像是段柔声细语，又像是在逼迫他身上的男人说出同样的话。他从一开始就猜得出来，现在只是真实地感受到，斯蒂凡为这次短暂分别后的会面准备好了一切；那件诞生于他的笔下、陪伴男人步入冰场的衣服，被男人一次又一次脱去的衣服——斯蒂凡跟他过去幻想中的一样，毛衣的下面什么都没有。

那么里面呢？他没有立即等到男人的答复，抬眼望着对方好像总能等到自己满意的消息。斯蒂凡被他的质问招惹得有些颤抖，嘴唇和睫毛，还有额上的发梢，都抖动着诉说主人的犹豫；可是很快，它们的主人断绝了思考，在丹尼斯尚未探索那宽大衣襟里的天地时，双手顺着他的颈侧来到他脑后，突然用力把他按向自己。一个捧着脸的吻，或者仅仅是泄愤，他的每个动作每句话都让斯蒂凡将忧虑的情绪发挥到极致，可最终纷纷落在缠绵不已的位置上，他解决好了所有问题，然后把它们倒回去一点拿到他老师的面前，以此调情，却惊扰到男人起伏不定的心。

“很多教练找你？”“确实有不少教练联系我，但我都拒绝了，斯蒂凡，你不能……”他的教练刚放开他的嘴唇，丹尼斯就辩解起来，可是暂时的休息只是为了调整坐姿——现在男人改成跨坐在他腿上，辩解尚未结束，新的亲吻配合颈后按压的手势，他领教到对方的力气和火气。

“不想跟我一样办学校当老师？”“我告诉家人那都是说辞，即使退役我也希望能在瑞士多学些东西再考虑回去，我还可以在这边读大学……”又一个吻，斯蒂凡开始攻击他的上颚；他记得过去那位瑞士选手在采访里提到过大学，不想把少得可怜的耐心给孩子们，他知道后来的人生告诉他们退役前的打算不一定作数，但他的面颊都被按在上面用力的大拇指逼得刺痛只能回吻，可没精力思考，自己的未来究竟能够完成多少。

“搬出去，另找住处？”“没拖到这次回去，刚分化我就跟他们说了细节——没有你不想说的部分，但是他们一开始就担心给你添麻烦是真的，所以搬出去的事……”最新的吻里舌尖起了作用，因为斯蒂凡确确实实从话中听出了这种可能性。丹尼斯对家人说过再多保证都敌不过事实摆在那里，Omega教练和Alpha学生，恐难令人放下心来；男人投入地挑动他所有敏感而焦灼的部分，他们的渴望好像一瞬间联通了似的，搅乱了脑袋里那些尚且清明讲求思辨的东西——那些旁人担心的“麻烦”已经发生了，如同是他们俩为彼此设下的陷阱，猎人与猎物在井底共舞，实在分不清谁是谁非，更别说结果是好是坏了。

或许世间万物都不曾有过绝对的好事，那就不会有绝对的坏事。

“别离开我。”斯蒂凡舔着嘴角泛开的水光，满足丹尼斯先前的要求，“满意了？”

这一个疯狂的吻让丹尼斯的双手再不受控制地钻进那件穿着就是为了剥去的毛衣里，紧身的衣物，手指从后腰向上，就能感受到布料镂空的部分——丹尼斯知道那是什么衣服，那件考斯滕隔着电脑屏幕就能引起他的怒火，同样，也能引起他的欲火，他在斯蒂凡不知道的地方对着模糊的视频和照片抚慰过自己，在尚佩里的那几天，在家乡的那几天。那个掌握了他欲望的性感之神从屏幕里溜到他的怀中，所有的细节都仿佛一模一样。他触碰到了裸露的腰和肩膀，还有后背与胳膊……男人戴着一双手套，如果在他面前脱下手套，或者干脆是由他来脱下那手套……

丹尼斯突然猜测起来，于是在他们俩分开喘息时问道：“这是有人给你的建议吗？”

斯蒂凡没有立即回答，他正分不清主次地扯开围裙和对面紧裹着发红脖颈的领口，只有在这种时刻他才能深切体会到究竟多么想念这醉人的信息素以及随之而来的快乐，他就该以激起Alpha的热情为乐，这是难改的本性，更何况恰好遇到了合适的人选。自第一次起，丹尼斯就是最安全与最危险的对象，最合适也最不合适的Alpha，他们俩在矛盾挣扎中交缠，一同发现这时的快感是成倍增加的。他们共享一把椅子，他所处的位置好像主动权都在他的手里，他可以从追逐他的双唇一直摸索到男孩耳后与颈上越发剧烈的搏动，也可以放任在他衣服里点火的手……丹尼斯咬住他的耳垂，在那么近的地方又问了他一遍：“谁给你的建议？”

“……塔蒂亚娜……”斯蒂凡先迸出一个名字，毕竟关于他们关系的话题由她而起；他垂眼看着Alpha急得泛红的额头，鼻梁，还有因不满翘起的上唇——他舔了舔那上唇，与短暂的吻和后半的答案夹杂一处，“还有马克西姆……”

“对，是他。”Alpha们的心有灵犀，丹尼斯懂得答案中的主次关系；斯蒂凡与朋友分享烦恼，这本无可厚非，但是天生的妒忌心令他又回想起那些与男人朝夕相处每日看着这套考斯滕的人，他推开男人揉在他发间的手，将人从毛衣里剥出来，“你在向另一个Alpha学习如何取悦你的Alpha？”

里面那件白色的考斯滕面料近距离看带有细微的闪光，并不是全然光滑柔软的质地，在它的摩擦下，斯蒂凡的乳尖赫然眼前。“不是……”男人想要辩解，可听起来像是丹尼斯揉在他胸前的手指给他带来难以承受的快感一样。紧身考斯滕为了防止向上滑动而扣在大腿根部，包裹着下身如同情趣内衣般，绑带深陷在股缝里，都被打湿了；身前被束缚的阴茎吐出黏糊糊的前液，在布料上晕开，映在对方眼中显得格外淫靡。斯蒂凡承受不住游走在他身上的炽热目光，于是揽过金色的脑袋，钻研起Alpha耳廓前后的敏感区域想躲开这个自认理亏的话题。而丹尼斯，一手隔着考斯滕掌握他的欲望，另一手捏着他毫无遮挡的臀部，指尖攀上绑带拉扯，想要探索为自己发软的后穴……可是弹力极佳的布料使他的阴茎更加紧张，同时不停地收缩穴口，让刚进去的手指行动不便——很快他的臀肉就挨了一下，他忍不住把硬得发疼的下体往前送，压在同样激动的Alpha那边，等候发落。

“放松……你是不想让我进去吗，斯蒂凡？”丹尼斯拉紧绑带，将臀瓣分开，两根手指像是要强行开拓发颤的甬道，却还是没有照顾男人被折磨得快要爆发的欲望，“还是说，你想要惩罚？”与另一个Alpha谈论自己的私密生活，不论是多要好的朋友，都会掀起情人的坏脾气。斯蒂凡对这两种猜测以断续的哼声和不停摇头予以否定，但他扭动下身，无意识地撩拨年轻压在心底的冲动，仿佛在鼓励对方，把所有阴暗的想法都实践在他身上。

“那么我会，不管你有多紧张，我都会捅穿你，把你撕开……”他之前向斯蒂凡预告过的，他会的，在他们下次见面的时候；丹尼斯一边继续开发男人的身体一边将自己难耐的性器解放出来，他根本就是靠进出的手指敦促男人调整下体贴合的姿势，双腿撑起身体，浸得湿滑的考斯滕下摆，在丹尼斯的勃起上来回摩擦。斯蒂凡似乎因此而醒了醒神，又好像根本是身体自行动作，他抽出环着男孩的手，在那热源上撸动，他忘记自己还带戴着因镂空而凹凸不平的皮手套了，Alpha的低吼充斥着他的耳朵，他朦胧着双眼尚未看清那张面孔上的神情，男孩便像许诺中的一样，突破他被考斯滕困住的禁地。

“但我不会帮你射的，斯蒂凡，我不会。”年轻人开始以实际行动完成他的宣言，以Alpha硕大的性器扩张后穴，刹那间就能把男人眼角的泪逼出来。“解，解开……”结实的考斯滕结实的固定设备，由于丹尼斯的冲撞，身前被限制得更为紧迫，斯蒂凡仰起上身，反手抵着桌沿，却好像还是没有支点，只能被顶得上下沉浮，“不行，我不行了，我要……求你，解开它……”

丹尼斯没听见，他只能自己摸索挂在大腿上的搭扣——结果立即被抓住双手，反扭在背后。Alpha是故意的。

他好像没有一处是自由的，而满怀妒意的男孩要主宰他。他被按在阴茎上，又一次因为不受控制的吮吸而接纳对方的侵略，忘情的体液从穴口挤压出来滴在椅子上；他的性器得不到任何抚慰，只能憋闷在考斯滕里哭泣；他不仅仅是流泪，他快要真的哭出来，因为陌生的欲望从身体内部被人一点点地撬开，展露在人前……他喜欢这种狂风骤雨，喜欢毫无准备，喜欢在性事上被肉食动物掠夺，成为引出暴虐的饵食。他甚至渴望与愤怒交锋，像一个热爱冒险的勇士那般，直冲而上；想想过去那些与丹尼斯相处的时光，每当他们有分歧有情绪，他总是纠缠着男孩，不许对方一个人冷静。他敞开胸膛迎向愤怒的剑刃，因为他知道他能冷却其上通红的火光，也只有他，能够冷却丹尼斯。

冷却男孩的怒火，释放那些积压的负面情绪，进而激发新的斗志，以和煦的风鼓吹起战士的火焰——只有他，能这么对待丹尼斯，也只有他，能控制丹尼斯捉摸不定的情绪。

这将是只属于他一人的Alpha。斯蒂凡被扳回一边胳膊，定了定神才看清手套的扣子被丹尼斯咬在齿间；野兽的眼神，男孩咬开了扣子，又叼着手指的部分，狠狠地将手套扯下来。“你选错人了，你不该去问别人，我会喜欢什么……”Alpha从光裸的指缝间吻过去，轻咬那手腕手臂手肘露在外面的皮肤，直至肩头和颈窝，又被颈环似的布料挡住了去路——狮子在撕咬斯蒂凡颈间的布料，一时之间仿佛是在撕咬他的脖子，一种宣告所有权般的举止，扑面而来的信息素。

他本该溺毙其中，可是男孩放松对他的桎梏使他能够把还戴着手套的另一只手伸展在男孩的视野里。斯蒂凡仰起头，像是用尽最后的气力，在头顶上，在丹尼斯的注视里，褪下那一只手套，动作如同在冰面上的一样。

Alpha抓住他交叠的手腕，把他压制着斜靠在桌上，混乱地吻他。这是他在演出中因为难以将毛衣与手套同时脱下而即兴添加的部分，却因为舞蹈般绷直的指尖而吊足了观众的胃口，整个节目令人意犹未尽。他的男孩在最近的地方看见它，已然疯狂；嵌在身体里的肉柱肿胀坚硬，屡次三番地想放弃理智直接攻击内腔，但斯蒂凡躲开了，他被Alpha几乎控制了全身却能躲开；他在舔弄中含软了男孩僵硬的下唇，即便是在被快感反复洗刷大脑难以自制时，他也要从那执拗的嘴唇里问出话来。

“那你喜欢吗？”斯蒂凡在冲撞中悄悄动着腰，带领昏了头的雄狮追逐他画下的轨迹，“告诉我，你喜欢这样……”

丹尼斯抬眼望进他的眼中。“我想知道，你喜欢什么，又不喜欢什么，”斯蒂凡觉得自己似乎露出了笑容，在这种时刻，发自内心的笑容，诱骗他人敞开心扉的笑容，“丹尼斯，我每时每刻，都想了解这些，”他沉下身体，把阴茎吞得更深，却避开令他疯狂的腔口，“我不能，只给你我觉得好的东西，我想给你，你要的……”

男孩被他的话吸引了，眼神陶醉地停在他的唇上——可依旧没忘挺腰一动，又牵扯到斯蒂凡几处敏感之地，搅合出水来。“我想要的一切？”男孩贪婪地追问，而斯蒂凡喜欢这个答案，因为这意味着，丹尼斯想要的一切，都在他的手中。

“只要你告诉我……”“我想弄脏这件考斯滕，被你，和我，全是我们俩的，”他说着，研磨起男人刻意藏起的部分，让对方无力打断他的诉说，“还有你，也会被弄脏，像它一样——

“被我撕裂。”他真的动手了，考斯滕颈环部分跟衣服分开，斯蒂凡的锁骨露了出来，右肩上被布料磨红的肌肤也在极速呼吸空气；他分身的头部抵在男人尚未准备好的腔口，叩门似的轻轻撞着那会使男人酸软失控的肉壁。斯蒂凡条件反射般地挺起腰，考斯滕滑得更低了。

“我还想让你就穿着衣服，就在衣服里，因为我而高潮。”丹尼斯俯身，腹部压在依然困在考斯滕里的硬物，由于撕裂后弹力的降低，那可怜的小东西总算找到了盼头，蠢蠢欲动；他没有用上手，腹肌磨蹭着它，而穴内的阴茎因此改变角度，找到了突破口，引来男人一阵挣扎，“以后你只需要看着我，就能高潮，斯蒂凡，你只会为我高潮……”他松开了男人的手，那双手立刻在最无助的时刻找到了他的肩膀，死死抓紧，然后就像他说的那样，在这件考斯滕里，在Alpha恶意的进攻中，任由精液浸透身前的布料，黏在小腹上。

斯蒂凡的喉咙里是绵长的呻吟，他臀肉被绑带勒出红痕，他却还想困着Alpha，困住他们即将消逝的欲念……可是他弄错了，丹尼斯还没有打算停下。Alpha神采奕奕地开拓新的战场，而斯蒂凡意识到，他的高潮可以被严格地分割成阴茎的和后穴的，他尚在顶峰的大脑被搅和得随着男孩的渴望起舞，他被从蓬松柔软的云端托起，飘浮中被风掀得不停摇摆，找不到支撑精神与理智甚至肉体的人。

“丹尼斯，丹尼斯……”他在残破的考斯滕里呼唤Alpha抱紧他，即使将面对的是更强烈的冲击，他也需要拥抱。男孩在拉扯着他还没完全褪去的碎布，像是要确保这个节目再不会上演一般，可又忍不住留下陷在皮肤里的绑带——他们无法抑制地探索着彼此的底线，可是好像那些限度并不存在，只要他们在一起，就不存在。丹尼斯边蹂躏着他的生殖腔边轻柔地吻他，双臂自他的腋下紧抱着他，抚摸着他的后颈和肩胛。

“我想要你只属于我。”Alpha一字一字地说道，斯蒂凡立刻因此颤抖，身体如同又经历了一次高潮，紧锁着对方那陷入他体内的承诺。他的大脑连着额头一起发热，剧烈燃烧的渴望让他脱口而出：“标记我？”他甚至偏过头去，像任何一个顺从的Omega那样，向Alpha敞开自己脆弱的腺体。

可是他得到的是男孩不断加速的进攻和猛地充盈甬道的浊液，他还是没有等到狮子的利齿光顾他的颈项。丹尼斯用自己同样滚烫的额头抵着他的，射精时的喘息喷在他的唇与下巴上，他们的气息纠缠在一起，但丹尼斯没有标记他。

斯蒂凡没有问为什么，他们的默契早不是过去那样了，他不需要问。男孩在缓过来以后睁开双眼，摇了摇头，睫毛仿佛可以扫在他的鼻梁上：“我想要你只属于我。”

他听懂了，倔强的Alpha不想要依靠标记来控制Omega，而想要得到更深的许可与结合。丹尼斯在追求恳切的誓言，忠贞的情感，还有坦诚的关系；他说他没得到任何可以说出口的答案，他只能不断地说谎欺瞒，他想要斯蒂凡给他答案……

而斯蒂凡，尽管在此时此刻做出决定不像个理智的决定，但斯蒂凡现在就可以给出答案。

男孩却在他开口前吻他：“不是现在，斯蒂凡，不是现在。”丹尼斯拉着他的手，从自己的肩膀、上臂、胸前、腰腹一一经过，“感觉到了吗？再给我点时间，让我证明我自己，斯蒂凡，还不是现在。”

不过两个月的时间，新生Alpha的肌肉线条已经发生明显的变化，仅在分别期间，这具身体就开始陌生起来，不论是肉眼可见，还是手心触感，抑或是当他们结合时的感官体验……坐在这样快速成熟的Alpha身上，斯蒂凡难以解释地慌乱起来，他的视线下滑，触及对方胸前的银色链条——不再是过去丹尼斯为了母亲所虔信的宗教而戴的吊坠，一根简单而厚重的项链，如果考斯滕领口足够紧的话，它说不定都不会因旋转而掉落出来。斯蒂凡下意识地触碰那根崭新的项链，却被项链的主人将手拉过去亲吻。

“我给自己的礼物。”男孩解释道，“你会明白的。”

只是现在还不是时候。他们放弃了午餐，在桌边，在椅子上，腻在彼此身上，反复吻着失落了好多时日的珍宝；下周便是本赛季最后的赛事，然后就是休整，就是训练，就是演出和考试，在新赛季之前他们还有很多个分别，当他们不再只是教练与选手的时候，生活开始酝酿出不同的意义，分别也是一样。

“我也有礼物，丹尼斯。”斯蒂凡在亲着男孩有些汗湿的发顶时忽地开口，“我只是不确定，该在何时交给你，又该在何时允许你使用它……”“现在？”Alpha得知穿着考斯滕的斯蒂凡不是唯一的礼物，双眼亮得放光。可是男人面露难色，放低声音念叨着：“也许明天……不是现在，不是现在……”

丹尼斯绝对没想过报应来得这么快，他卖的关子，他的教练比他卖得更顺手。他收紧男人腰间的手臂，趁男人不备，站起身来，竟把斯蒂凡打横抱在怀里。这真是超乎斯蒂凡的意料了，他心慌片刻却发现自己没有从他的男孩臂间掉下来——这令他想起不久之前，在冰场上有一个未能完美的抛跳……天呐，他不能继续想下去了，无限的可能性自丹尼斯身上延伸开来，盘踞在他的脑海中，他会越来越贪心的！

“放我下来，丹尼斯！”他在男孩的耳边呵斥，双手却与此相反地搂紧了眼前的脖子；他不知道他们要去哪儿，也许是不远处的沙发，也许要上楼，去卧室，也许他们会先到浴室……每个地方都有回忆，在他们放浪的生活里还有哪儿幸免于难了？

斯蒂凡想起了什么，瞥见丹尼斯侧脸凝视他的神色，希望对方不要在此时跟他保持“心照不宣”的状态，尚佩里是个小地方，他还不想大白天就惊动左邻右舍……他缩了缩脖子，幸好男孩走在楼梯上，想起的是另一件事。

“你想知道我不喜欢什么。”丹尼斯明媚的音调却在倾诉他的不愉快，“我不喜欢你跟你的朋友们说我们之间的事。”

……让马克西姆和他的考斯滕性幻想理论从此刻滚开吧！“那不公平，斯蒂凡，”男孩在他刚开始烦心时解释道，“我都没人可说。”

原来如此。这可难不倒过分乐观的斯蒂凡，他机灵的脑袋里转出天才般的念头，几乎贴上丹尼斯的面颊上提议：“或许我们有种解决办法——”

他的门徒转过来，又盯着他踌躇满志的双唇……

“可以让他们都成为，‘我们的’朋友……唔！”丹尼斯在二楼楼梯口吻住他，没给他继续设想的机会。

不是现在，斯蒂凡，还不是现在。


End file.
